Nura's Golden Days
by Holymagic
Summary: TRAD: Rikuo est envoyé dans le passé par une force incroyable. A ce moment là, Rihan est en vie mais triste car Yamabuki a disparu. Rikuo sera-t-il capable de raviver sa flamme ? C'est son objectif en même temps que de retourner chez lui. AU,Rihan/Rikuo
1. Chapter 1 : The Great Dragon of Fujiyama

**Nura's Golden Days**

**Fandom : **Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating : **T/15+ (négociable, probablement levé dans les chapitres suivants)

**Genre : **Humor/Drama/Romance

**Couple : **Nura Rihan/Nura Riku

**Résumé :** Propulsé par une force qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé exister, Rikuo se trouve envoyé dans le passé, où Rihan est encore en vie mais est anéanti suite à la disparition de Yamabuki Otome. Rikuo sera-t-il capable de raviver la flamme de Rihan ? C'est maintenant sa mission… en même temps que chercher un moyen de retourner à son époque.

**Note : Nuramago appartient à Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei. Luna les emprunte juste pour jouer avec. **

**Note 2 : Ceci est une traduction. L'histoire originale a été écrite par Lunaryu. Le lien vers l'histoire originale est disponible à la fin du chapitre.**

**Warning : **_**léger inceste**__ (__**Rihan/Rikuo **__— c'est peut être la seule mise en garde qu'il faut prendre en compte), __**langage vulgaire**__, peut être __**OOC**__ à certains moments, __**AU**__ (en quelque sorte vue qu'il s'agit de voyage dans le temps), __**sang et**__**violence**__ (espérons qu'il n'y en aura pas beaucoup), etc. (les autres warnings seront indiqués dans les chapitres suivants)._

**A/N : **Guuuh ! C'est le résultat du vote ! Et oui, **'Nura's Golden Days' **a gagné contre **'Kill the Curse !' **Il semblerait que les gens souhaitent voir comment je vais m'y prendre pour Rihan/Rikuo ! (Ceux qui ont voté pour 'Kill the Curse !', ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais quand même la faire, mais ce ne sera pas possible en même temps que les mises à jour de 'My Brother is Oyabun !', 'Nura's Golden Days' and 'Girl's Speculation'. Vous devrez donc attendre un peu plus longtemps, que j'en finisse l'une d'entre elles, d'accord ?).

Okay, lecteurs. Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau sur le Fandom NuraMago. Je sais que vous mourez d'envie de lire cette fic depuis que j'ai publié le planning. Alors, appréciez la lecture ! *love*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_**The Great Dragon of Fujiyama, Ryuujin**_

Ryuujin, le Grand Dragon de Fujiyama

* * *

><p>Sept fois… Huit fois…<p>

Les Yamabukis sont en fleurs… Mais ils ne portent pas le moindre fruit

…Quelle tristesse… *

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11 Mars 2011, en matinée…<strong>

Nura Rikuo, un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux chocolat noir, troisième héritier de la célèbre famille youkai, le clan Nura, cligna des yeux en sentant un brusque changement d'ambiance dans l'air alors qu'il se rendait à pied à son école. Il s'arrêta, inclina sa tête d'un côté, et regarda vers le ciel.

"Un problème, _Waka _?" Interrogea Yuki Onna, un youkai des neiges aux longs cheveux bleu nuit et aux yeux jaunes ambrés qui était en train de marcher à ses côté. Elle s'arrêta à son tour pour regarder son maitre, penchant elle aussi légèrement sa tête de côté. En ce moment, elle avait revêtu son déguisement de camarade d'école de Rikuo, Oikawa Tsurara, donc ses yeux étaient bleu foncé.

"Euh, non… J'ai juste senti quelque chose bouger dans l'air…" Répondit Rikuo en rajustant ses lunettes après s'être gratté la joue, un petit sourire penaud se dessinant sur son adorable visage.

"Hein ? _Quoi ? Où ?_" Demanda aussi Aotabo à son jeune maître, regardant autours comme s'il essayait de trouver de quoi parlait Rikuo. Le prêtre dégénéré portait normalement une robe bleue et était un youkai qui avait en fait un large corps musclé. Mais il était lui aussi déguisé en tant que "Kurata", l'ami de Rikuo.

"Um… C'était peut-être juste mon imagination," Répliqua Rikuo, se demandant vaguement si son instinct était en train d'essayer de le prévenir de quelque chose ou si c'était effectivement tout simplement son imagination. "Quoi qu'il en soit, allons à l'école aujourd'hui encore avec motivation !" Il leva ses deux bras vers le ciel tout en criant avec ardeur et ses deux serviteurs l'imitèrent avec la même ferveur.

"Attends un peu, Rikuo !"

La voix d'une personne énervée venant de quelque part derrière eux se fit entendre et Rikuo dût s'arrêter pour regarder derrière lui, pour voir le visage irrité de Gozumaru, un jeune youkai aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux d'un bleu saphir profond, accompagné de Mezumaru dont le visage était comme d'habitude couvert par ce maudit crâne de cheval. Il s'était toujours demandé si Mezumaru avait lui aussi un visage _bishounen_ comme Gozumaru. Et si s'était le cas, pourquoi le cachait-il ? Quel gâchis…

"Gozumaru ? Mezumaru est ici lui aussi… Que se passe-t-il ?" Rikuo sortit de ses rêveries inutiles et courut vers eux.

"Tu as oublié ton fichu repas" répondit Gozumaru d'un air renfrogné pendant que Mezumaru poussa violement le panier repas entre les mains du plus jeune garçon.

"Oh, merci" Le visage de Rikuo s'éclaira à cette annonce. Non, la familiarité avec laquelle il s'adressait ne le dérangeait pas. Il était habitué, ayant à vivre dans une maison pleine de Youkai Yakuza. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tête à cette pensée.

"Mince, sois un peu plus attentif. Ta maladresse est problématique". Il semblerait que Gozumaru appréciait se moquer et harceler Rikuo de n'importe quelle façon possible. Mais Rikuo lui était reconnaissant du fait qu'il prenne garde à ne le faire que quand ils étaient seuls, ou au moins pas devant ses autres serviteurs ou les généraux.

"Désolé" s'excusa Rikuo, d'un joyeux sourire penaud and Gozumaru claqua sa langue, détournant son regard de la vision adorable visible en face de lui. Evidement, Gozumaru aussi trouvait le visage de Rikuo mignon. Qui ne le pensait pas ?

"Rikuo, est-ce qu'on peut venir jouer à ton école nous aussi ?" Demanda subitement Mezumaru, gagnant l'attention de Rikuo.

"Hein ? On ne va pas à son école vue qu'on lui a déjà donné son repas !" Gozumaru réprimanda son assistant en chef alors que Rikuo clignait des yeux, légèrement confus.

"Pourquoi veux-tu jouer dans mon école ?" Lui demanda Rikuo avec méfiance. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser les youkai de sa famille créer des problèmes à son école. N'est-ce-pas ?

"C'est bon, non ?" Mezumaru ignora les plaintes de Gozumaru, alors qu'il s'agrippait l'un des bras de Rikuo, souriant avec animation. "L'école, c'est intéressant" Dit-il, regardant Rikuo avec espoir, même si personne ne pourrait le deviner, le crâne cachant toujours ses yeux.

Rikuo se demandait comment Mezumaru pouvait voir s'ils étaient tout le temps couverts comme ça… Il y avait probablement des trous quelque part dans le crâne lui permettant de jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

"Mezumaru !" Le fort cri de Gozumaru coupa, _encore une fois_, Rikuo de ses pensés. Ces derniers temps, il réfléchissait beaucoup et pensait à de nombreuses choses aux moments les plus étranges, comme à l'instant."Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous balader, tu sais !" le youkai aux yeux saphir réprimanda son cadet aux longs cheveux bleu nuit coiffés de deux queues de cheval, complètement agacé par son comportement puéril.

"Gozumaru n'est pas drôle ! Radin ! Sale chauve !" Mezumaru piqua une crise, piétinant le sol comme un gamin de cinq ans.

"Qui est chauve, espèce de crâne de cheval gamin et immature !" hurla-t-il sérieusement en retour. Gozumaru à ce moment là, ne semblait pas vouloir perdre la joute verbale (Oui, ils détestaient perdre _quel qu'en soit le cas)._

Une énorme goute de sueur perla à l'arrière de la tête de Rikuo alors qu'il regardait la bagarre entre les deux jeunes youkai membres du Clan Gyuuki. Ils étaient toujours si intéressants à regarder quand ils perdaient leur calme, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment ils faisaient pour se disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial.

En même temps, tant qu'ils promettaient de bien se tenir…. "Okay, vous pouvez venir à mon école" Rikuo sourit, souhaitant mettre fin à leur insignifiante querelle pour qu'il puisse continuer à se rendre à l'école.

"Oui !" Mezumaru sauta de joie tandis que Gozumaru se plaignait encore un peu, mais cette fois de l'autorisation irresponsable de Rikuo.

"La dernière fois qu'on y est allé, Gyuuki-sama nous a presque mangé vifs !" soutenu Gozumaru, le visage pâle **.

"C'est par ce que tu avais oublié de donner sa boîte à repas à Rikuo, pas vrai ?" Mezumaru pointa la poitrine de Gozumaru du doigt.

"QUOI ! C'est toi qui voulais se balader à la base, nous éloignant de notre job ! Tu nous AS FAIT OUBLIER!" Gozumaru cria plus fort encore, pointant lui aussi la poitrine de Mezumaru en retour, n'acceptant pas de prendre la responsabilité.

"Oui, oui, assez. Vous êtes tous deux responsables, allons-y maintenant." Rikuo serra alors leurs nuques, une entre chaque bras, pour les empêcher de crier trop. Ça devenait gênant et ils dérangeaient les autres passants, bien que Rikuo continuait de se demander pourquoi ces humains ne faisaient rien en voyant les youkai. Peut-être était-ce par ce qu'ils étaient sous leur forme humaine.

"Que— ! Nous n'avons pas encore fini de— ! Gozumaru et Mezumaru se plaignirent encore un peu alors qu'ils étaient trainés par Rikuo pour qu'ils avancent.

"Allez, vous deux. Yuki Onna et Aotabo attendent. Et puis, si je continue encore à écouter votre querelle de vieux couple, je vais être en retard en cours." Il sourit malicieusement aux deux youkai et ils rougirent tous deux en entendant ça.

"C'est qui le vieux couple !" Crièrent-ils tous deux sur Rikuo en même temps, semblant littéralement énervés et embarrassés, tandis que Rikuo se contenta de rire tout haut, complètement amusé en les voyant.

Yuki Onna et Aotabo se regardèrent d'un air perdu après avoir été témoins de l'échange entre les trios jeunes garçons.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Collège Kiyo, 8h15—<strong>

"Bonne journée (1), Rikuo-kun."

Rikuo écarquilla des yeux et laissa tomber son sac quand il vit la dernière personne qu'il pensait rencontrer dans un avenir proche. "Keikain-san !" Il regarda la petite fille aux courts et raides cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris foncés, la bouche grande ouverte. "Je-Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas avant un mois…" dit-il nerveusement tout en ramassant son sac.

"C'est aussi ce que je pensais, mais mon frère a dit qu'il valait mieux que je retourne à Ukiyo-e pour observer les activités des youkai de cette région…" Yura soupira, se joignant à Rikuo pour se rendre à leur cours. Yuki Onna et Aotabo n'étaient plus là vue qu'ils devaient faire '_comme si'_ ils allaient dans leur propre classe. "Il ne voulait pas m'écouter même si je lui ai dit que tu serais là pour t'en charger et donc que ma présence ne serait pas requise. Il ne vous fait toujours pas confiance, membres du clan Nura, pour ne pas poser de problèmes aux humains… Désolée." Elle semblait sincèrement coupable et se sentait mal quand elle finit de parler.

Rikuo sourit face à son honnêteté. "Pas de problème. Je suis juste surpris de te voir si tôt après ce qui est arrivé à Kyôto. Mais je suis heureux que tu sois revenue. Keikain-san est mon amie après tout." Dit-il, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres et Yura rougit légèrement.

"Merci" répliqua-t-elle timidement, semblant heureuse.

"Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi et va en cours ! Tout le monde sera ravi de t'avoir de nouveau parmi nous !" Rikuo sourit joyeusement et attrapa la main de Yura avant de la tirer, courant pour se rendre immédiatement en classe.

"Hey ! Pas si vite ! Rikuo-kuuuun !"

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Collège Kiyo, classe de Rikuo, 8h20—<strong>

"Oooh ! Keikain Yura-san !" Kiyotsugu fut le premier à remarquer l'arrivée bruyante de Rikuo et Yura dans leur classe et son attention se porta rapidement sur Yura se trouvant aux côtés de Rikuo. "Tu es déjà de retours !" Il semblait à la fois surpris et ravi.

"Yura-chan !" Kana, Saori et Natsumi semblaient, elles aussi étonnées mais en même temps heureuses.

"Bon retour parmi nous, Keikain-san !" Jiro rajouta avec un large sourire, heureux d'avoir de nouveau son amie à leurs côtés après une si longue absence dans sa ville natale, Kyôtô.

"Je suis de retour vous tous !" Yura avait l'air excitée de se retrouver face au groupe entier de recherches surnaturelles Kiyo-Sainte-Croix (2).

"Cela faisait longtemps, pas vrai ? Comment vas-tu ?" Saori serra la plus petite dans ses bras.

"Je vais bien. Saori-san aussi, a l'air en pleine santé et pleine d'entrain." Yura lui sourit, la serrant en retour.

"Comment est Kyôto, Yura-chan? Les Youkai continuent de galoper en pleine nuit ?" Natsumi demanda à son tour en lui tenant la main.

"Eh bien," Yura se gratta timidement la joue avec son autre main, lançant un regard vers Rikuo qui transpirait profusément depuis que le sujet du combat à Kyôto fut abordé. Elle ria dans sa direction avant de répondre. "Grâce à ma famille et à mes _amis, _Kyôto est relativement sûre pour le moment."

"C'est, c'est génial !" Rikuo ajouta rapidement, souriant lui aussi largement pour changer immédiatement de sujet. "Nous devrions préparer une fête de retour pour Keikain-san !" Dit-il, ayant une brillante idée.

"Ooh! Très brillant, Nura-kun ! Tu es vraiment un type bien !"(3) Kiyotsugu adopta immédiatement l'idée.

"Tu as raison, Kiyotsugu !" et bien sûr Jiro, son pote, adopta l'opinion de Kiyotsugu.

"Dans ce cas, que diriez-vous qu'on aille quelque part pour célébrer ça ?" Kana proposa à son tour "Comme… un restaurant ou—…," Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, Kiyotsugu déclara sa, comme d'habitude, ridiculeusement loufoque idée.

"Nous allons faire une expédition à Fujiyama !" Kiyotsugu annonça avec ferveur tout en levant ses mains vers le plafond.

Un ange passa avant que tout le monde ne cri de surprise "EEEEEEEH !", totalement abasourdis.

"Attends un peu—! C'est trop soudain…!" Rikuo était sur le point de se plaindre quand Kiyotsugu attrapa ses mains.

"Nura-kun ! Quel est la meilleure célébration pour une Onmyouji qui vient tout juste de restaurer la paix dans sa ville natale ?" Demanda-t-il.

"E-eh ?" Rikuo fut pris de court par la question soudaine.

"C'est exacte !" Kiyotsugu serra ses poings et prit une expression sérieuse et très sûre d'elle.

"Mais je n'ai rien dit !" Rikuo évidement protesta, mais fut totalement ignoré par Kiyo qui continuait son monologue.

"Nous devons l'emmener à un endroit où l'influence du royaume des DIEUX est importante pour qu'elle recouvre ses forces !" Kiyo répondu définitivement lui-même à sa propre question, faisant couler une goute de sueur le long du visage de tout le monde. "Et Fujiyama a toujours été le meilleur endroit pour rechercher de la force spirituelle car c'est le coin le plus religieux où les gens continuent de vénérer Le Grand Dragon de Fujiyama, Ryuujin. Yura-san se sentira définitivement revigorée après s'y être elle aussi rendue !" Il tourna alors son visage vers Yura et serra ses mains entre les siennes. "Qu'en penses-tu, Yura-san ?" Lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

Face au désinvolte et confiant Kiyo, personne ne pouvait le contredire. "B-bien sûr Kiyo-kun," répondit-elle nerveusement.

"Mais, s'y rendre comme ça, sans préparation, c'est…" De nouveau Rikuo se plaignit presque mais comme toujours, il fut totalement ignoré.

"Bien, c'est décidé !" Kiyotsugu lança son poing devant lui avec motivation. "Nous visiterons le temple du Grand Dragon à Fujiyama aujourd'hui après les cours !"

"Heeeeeh ?" Tous les membres du club gémirent à cette annonce.

"Ah mince… Kiyotsugu est toujours si téméraire…" Rikuo ne pouvait que soupirer d'exaspération parce que, vraiment, leur chef de groupe était un humain des plus épuisant.

"Rikuo-kun" l'appela Yura en chuchotant, essayant de se montrer discrète mais Kana la repéra et les regarda quand le jeune garçon aux cheveux chocolat se tourna vers Yura.

"Oui" Rikuo se rapprocha de Yura.

"En fait, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vérifier à Fujiyama. Veux-tu bien m'aider ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Lié aux Youkai ?" Rikuo chuchota en retour et Yura hocha la tête. "Okay, pas de problème" Il lui sourit et Yura lui retourna son sourire avec soulagement.

"De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ?" Kana interrompit soudainement leur conversation secrète, faisant légèrement sursauter aussi bien Rikuo que Yura.

"Ah, ce-ce n'est rien, Kana-chan, ahaha," Dit Rikuo tout en rien nerveusement. "Pas vrai, Keikain-san ?"

"Eh? Ah, um. Oui, ce n'est rien" Yura s'empressa de soutenir ses propos vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment parler de la véritable identité de Rikuo à leurs autres amis humains.

"Hmm…," Kana plissa ses yeux avec soupçon et regarda Rikuo et Yura, mais elle soupira enfin et abandonna. "Okay si vous le dites…." Elle alla ensuite rejoindre Saori et Natsumi pour les aider à réfléchir à ce qu'ils devraient emmener pour l'expédition cette fois-ci.

"C'était… C'était juste…" Rikuo soupira longuement, une goute de sueur perla le long de sa joue.

"J'ai le cœur qui bat si vite…" Yura plaça ses mains devant sa poitrine tout en soupirant elle aussi.

Ils se regardèrent alors avant de glousser et rirent ensemble d'amusement, se voyant gratifiés d'un drôle de regard de la part de leurs autres amis.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Maison principale du Clan Nura, 14h30—<strong>

"A Fujiyama ?" Yuki Onna, Aotabo, Wakana et Nurarihyon demandèrent surpris surprise après que Rikuo leur ait dit où il se rendait si tôt après être rentré de l'école.

"Aujourd'hui les cours ont fini plus tôt donc nous voulons,…Je veux dire, Kiyotsugu veux se rendre à Fujiyama pour fêter le retour de Keikain Yura-san à Ukiyoe," expliqua-t-il.

"Fujiyama, hein ? N'est-ce pas la que réside le Grand Dragon ?" Nurarihyon rigola, se remémorant son passé.

"Grand père, tu connais Ryuujin-sama ?" Demanda Rikuo en rangeant son sac de voyage et de randonnée par ce qu'il avait le pressentiment qu'ils passeraient la nuit en extérieur cette fois-ci.

"Evidement ; il est plutôt connu dans le monde spiritual après tout." Lui dit Nurarihyon "Il est dangereux et très puissant mais il se montre rarement par ce qu'il pense que c'est une corvée." Il ricana de ce détail.

"C'est un Dieu, pas vrai ?" Demanda de nouveau Rikuo.

"C'est exacte. Il est un dieu de la nature, Rikuo. Un noyau d'énergie de la terre où les craintes, espoirs, prières et croyances de chaque créature, youkai et humains sont accumulées ensemble pour ne former qu'une seule divinité. Il peut contrôler les cinq éléments de la nature, le temps et l'espace comme Il le désire. Il est incroyablement puissant, le plus puissant Dieu du Japon. Tu peux apprendre deux-trois choses de Lui si tu arrive à Le rencontrer. Mais comporte-toi bien face à lui. Il peut être si sensible parfois. Il a aussi un mauvais caractère et peut détruire ce qu'Il veux s'Il pense que ça mérite cette fin." Dit Nurarihyon tout en fumant sa pipe.

"Il a l'air effrayant. J'espère qu'on ne Le rencontrera définitivement pas" marmonna Rikuo, écoutant les explications de son grand père d'une oreille distraite.

"Waka, je vais moi aussi venir !" Exclama soudainement Yuki Onna, surprenant Rikuo.

"Ah, bien sûre… En fait tu devrais vraiment venir. Oikawa Tsurara est l'un des membres du groupe de recherches surnaturelles Kiyo-Sainte-Croix, pas vrai ?" Rikuo lui adressa un sourire et elle poussa un petit cri joyeux.

"Je vais préparer mon sac dès que je peux !" Yuki Onna se leva alors et prit congé pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

"Dans ce cas, je viens aussi" Dit Aotabo alors qu'il se leva à son tour et s'en alla.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, fait attention pendant ta randonnée là-bas Rikuo" Dit Wakana, un sourire aux lèvres.

"D'accord, maman. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez comme souvenir, grand père, maman ?" Rikuo demanda avant de sortir pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous du Groupe.

"Si tu trouves des moustaches de Ryuujin-sama, ramène-les-moi" Répondit Nurarihyon, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"Un souvenir impossible." Le corrigea Rikuo en plissant les yeux d'agacement. Le minuscule vieil homme se mit à rire en voyant l'expression plutôt scandalisée qui s'était peinte sur le visage de son petit fils.

"Dans ce cas… Des petits pains (4) de Fujiyama seront parfaits, Rikuo," Wakana rigola doucement en observant l'échange entre Rikuo et son grand père.

"D'accord, 'man !" Rikuo lui sourit joyeusement. "Dans ce cas, j'y vais !" Il se mit alors à se précipiter vers le lieu de réunion. Aotabo et Yuki Onna devraient le suivre quelques minutes plus tard, mais pour le moment, il était plutôt excité vu qu'il s'agit de leur première excursion depuis que lui et ses amis sont revenus de Kyôto.

"Bien qu'il soit le Sandaime du Clan Nura, Rikuo n'est toujours qu'un gamin" Nurarihyon secoua la tête et ria face aux singeries de Rikuo.

"Ah, mais Grand père, Rikuo n'est qu'un garçon de 14 ans. Je pense que c'est totalement justifié." Wakana gloussa à ses côtés, caressant doucement ses raides cheveux bruns lui arrivant aux épaules.

Nurarihyon rit à cela. "C'est vrai ; il n'est qu'un gamin humain après tout…."

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sur le chemin de la gare, 15h15—<strong>

Rikuo courait vers la gare. Kiyotsugu avait prévenu qu'ils prendraient le _Sinkansen _pour se rendre à la station la plus proche de Fujiyama et qu'ils marcheraient ensuite jusqu'à l'abri pour randonneurs.

"Hein ?" De nouveau, sur le chemin, Rikuo senti l'air vibrer autour de lui, le faisant ralentir sa course et regarder autour de lui, étonné. "C'était quoi ça… à l'instant…?" Il pencha la tête de côté, confus. C'était la deuxième fois maintenant qu'il ressentait ça, cet étrange sentiment que l'air autour de lui bougeait, comme si quelque chose se déplaçait à la vitesse de la lumière et donc qu'il ne pouvait pas voir ou savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Une fois ça aurait pu être son imagination, mais deux fois… ? Le ventre de Rikuo se contracta sous le malaise qu'il ressentait.

"C'est quoi ce mauvais pressentiment ?" Rikuo regarda ses mains et réfléchit un instant avant secouer la tête. "Eeei ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Je dois y aller maintenant ou le train va partir sans moi !"Il décida de mettre ce mauvais pressentiment dans un coin de son cerveau et se remit en chemin vers sa destination initiale.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit le sol trembler.

Rikuo écarquilla des yeux, sentant qu'il était sur le point de tomber. Il reprit rapidement son équilibre et se passa une main sur le visage pendant que l'autre l'aidait à maintenir son équilibre pour l'empêcher de rencontrer le sol. "Que—? J'allais m'évanouir là ?" Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander, confus. Mais il ne se sentait pas mal ou fiévreux. Pourtant, pour quelques raisons, il tremblait, violemment.

Rikuo tentait encore de garder son équilibre quand il réalisa enfin. Ce n'était pas lui qui tremblait. C'était en fait le sol qui tremblait, vibrait et lui faisait perdre sa stabilité.

_C'est un tremblement de terre !_— Hurla-t-il mentalement. Les autres passants commencèrent aussi à crier et à hurler alors que les secousses s'empiraient, au point de commencer à faire se fissurer la route d'asphalte et quelques bâtiments en béton.

"Eeeeeh !" Rikuo commençait à paniquer au vue de l'ampleur du tremblement ! Le sol tremblait si fort que les fissures sur les bâtiments et routes s'écartèrent encore, et certains pans des immeubles commençaient à s'effondrer eux aussi par terre.

"Attendez un peu— ! Sérieusement ? Un énorme tremblement de terre à un moment pareil ?" Rikuo tenta de se tenir à l'écart d'endroits proches de quelconques bâtiments pour éviter les débris.

"KYAAAAAAAAA !"

Rikuo fut surpris d'entendre le cri de terreur juste à côté de lui alors qu'il se tournait dans la direction d'une femme vêtue d'un tailleur.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Lui demanda Rikuo inquiet, mais la femme tremblait fortement et son visage était complètement décoloré alors qu'elle essayait de montrer quelque chose dans le ciel avec sa main.

"C, ça…!" Elle ne pouvait Presque pas parler, son visage était si terrifié que Rikuo se contenta de suivre son regard et, quand il regarda dans le ciel à son tour, ses yeux s'écartèrent tellement qu'il crut qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbite.

"C'est une blague… pas vrai ?" Rikuo était paralysé, complètement choqué quand il le vit.

Haut dans le ciel se trouvait un énorme monstre effrayant qui scintillait d'une lumière dorée, accompagné de torons (5) de foudre, grondant vicieusement autours de lui, six paires de longues et fines pattes accompagnées de serres semblant acérés, trois à chaque pied, deux paires de larges ailes qui battaient dans l'air, des yeux rouge et or translucides et une large gueule aux dent et crocs tranchants…

_C'est la première fois que je vois… Un youkai avec un corps aussi monstrueux…!_

"Oi ! Regardez ! C'est un…! TSUNAMI !" Quelqu'un d'autre cria, mortifié, en pointant aussi vers le ciel.

Rikuo la vit aussi. L'eau bleue cristalline montant vers les cieux, et elle s'apprêtait à balayer entièrement Tôkyo.

_C'est une blague…!_

Tout le monde se mit à courir d'affolement, essayant de fuit face à l'eau les poursuivant sur le sol tremblant. Certains tombèrent, d'autres continuèrent à courir, d'autres encore craquèrent et s'effondrèrent au sol en pleurs, et Rikuo lui ne pouvait que rester debout sur place, rendu complètement muet.

Puis ça se mit à empirer lorsque le monstre se mit à gronder si fort, de manière si assourdissante que Rikuo crut que ses tympans allaient exploser sous la quantité de décibels atteints.

Mais ce qui était le plus important…C'est qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander, _Vais-je mourir ici ?_

"Wakaaaaa !"

Mais à ce moment là, les voix de Yuki Onna et Aotabo le sortirent de sa torpeur et de ses réflexions pour être de nouveau conscient. Il vit ses serviteurs courir vers lui alors que le youkai des neiges tentait de créer des barrières de glace ici et là en gelant l'eau jusqu'au ciel où la forme de ce monstre était toujours visible.

"Yuki Onna ! Aotabo !" les interpela Rikuo avec inquiétude.

"Waka! Nous devons partir d'ici, et vite !" Aotabo fut le premier à arriver devant lui et lui proposa de l'aider à fuir.

"Mais…Mes amis…! Ils sont tous à la gare !" Le visage de Rikuo se décomposa brutalement quand il réalisa qu'eux ne pourraient pas s'en sortir vivant avec un tremblement de terre et un tsunami de cette envergure. Tout dans Tôkyo, non, dans toute la région du Tohoku allait y passer. Tout le monde était sur le point de mourir… ! "Je dois l'en empêcher !" Il regarda alors Aotabo avec obstination.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il prenne la fuite seul, laissant tous les autres mourir ici !

"Mais Waka! C'est impossible ! Ce youkai est trop large pour que vous vous en chargiez vous-même !" Aotabo lui cria dessus, essayant de le convaincre de courir par ce que sérieusement, même Rikuo était enveloppé par la [Crainte] (6) du monstre. Il allait se faire dévorer vif !

"Mais…! Tout le monde va—!" Rikuo n'était toujours pas convaincu car il pensait que même si il devait mourir lors de sa tentative, il devrait quand bien même donner le meilleur de lui-même pour protéger tout le monde, humains et youkai, quel que soit ce monstre qui était la cause de ce 'désastre'.

"Vous ne pouvez pas Waka !" Lui cria Yuki Onna alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'utiliser ses pouvoir pour freiner le Tsunami."Si au moins tout le monde était avec vous… nous pourrions essayer ! Mais là vous êtes seul ! Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser mourir ici ! Aaaah !" La glace qu'elle formait était en train de lâcher.

"Yuki Onna !" Rikuo et Aotabo crièrent d'inquiétude alors que la glace se brisa et que Yuki Onna fut presque emportée par l'eau, "Impossible— !" avant qu'elle ne reprenne la formation de la glace tout en haletant lourdement.

"Rikuo-kun !"

Rikuo se retourna en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était Yura, toujours habillée de son uniforme scolaire, courant vers lui.

"Keikain-san ! Non ! Ne t'approche pas ! C'est trop dangereux !" Rikuo essaya tant bien que mal de l'arrêter mais c'était inutile vu qu'elle était déjà là, respirant bruyamment et l'air très inquiète.

"Je… suis venue te sauver !" Dit-elle, la respiration toujours lourde alors qu'elle sortait son Shikigami.

"C'est impossible, fille-Onmyouji ! Ce monstre est trop gros et puissant ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais… C'est la première fois que je vois un youkai aussi gros !" Dit Aotabo avec désespoir

"Je sais ! Mais ça…, c'est pas un youkai !" Yura lui cria de désarroi.

"Pas un youkai ?" Rikuo écarquilla des yeux sous l'effet de surprise. La machoire de Aotabo tomba à cette annonce.

"Regardez cette chose de plus près ! Cette puissance et cette force monstrueuse ! Cette effroyable [crainte] ! Cette lumière majestueuse ! Il provient de la nature !

En entendant l'explication paniquée de Yura, les yeux de Rikuo s'écarquillèrent encore plus alors qu'il réalisait que ce 'monstre' n'avait strictement rien à voir avec un _youkai_.

"vu sous tous ces angles… Il s'agit du légendaire Grand Dragon de Fujiyama, _Ryuujin_, un Dieu" Elle finit, de larges goutes de sueur froide perlant le long de son visage.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH !" Rikuo ne put s'empêche de hurler, complètement choqué et mortifié par cette révélation.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 1<strong>

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes additionnelles de l'auteur :<strong>

*****je l'ai pris directement du premier épisode de Nurarihyon no Mago Sennen Makyo, le poème au début de la deuxième saison de l'anime de Nuramago ^_^

******Ceci est une référence au mini-drama présent dans le 6ème CD des personnages (Gozu, Mezu, et Gyuuki), 3ème piste je crois. C'est particulièrement drôle et j'adore leur aventure dans l'école de Rikuo XDD.

**Note de traduction : **

(1) : j'ai traduit ainsi au lieu de 'bonjour' pour marquer l'accent de Yura.

(2) : nom donné au groupe de Kiyotsugu sur la recherche de youkai dans le tome 1 du manga (version simple) de la première édition de Kana, maison d'édition française.

(3) : le nom de Rikuo signifie 'bonne personne', une phrase dite souvent par les élèves de son école pour le décrire, ils font donc un jeu de mot dessus. Ici, la traduction choisie provient des mêmes sources qu'au-dessus.

(4) : j'ai opté pour cette traduction car je ne savais pas quoi mettre… Quenelles ? Chaussons aux pommes ? Boulettes de pâte ? Petits pains ? Choux ? (merci Wordreference, Reverso, Googletrad, dicos Longman, Harrap's 2006 et Larousse 2002). J'ai donc opté pour petits pains, en référence à l'un des chapitres suivants, où Rikuo en mangera en guise de repas.

(5) : torons : assemblage de plusieurs gros fils tordus ensemble (petit Larousse illustré, 2007). C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'image originale selon moi, mais je suis preneuse pour une autre solution ).

(6) : pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les scans des tomes suivants. La [crainte] est en quelque sorte l'énergie du youkai, sa puissance et sa prestance. Plus la crainte est grande, plus un youkai est susceptible de gagner un combat. Je l'ai écrit ici comme ça car c'est ainsi qu'on le retrouve dans les versions RAW et certaines traductions anglaises. Inugami Gyoubu Tanuki Tamazuki en parle dans le tome 5 mais ils ont mis une longue réplique entre guillemets pour transcrire le mot dans la version française par Kana. J'ai donc préféré garder la version originale. L'auteur original de cette fic n'a cependant pas fait la différence ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Holymagic <strong>: voilà ! traduction du premier chapitre terminée ! Magnifique travail de la part de Lunaryu. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais traduire cette fic et, un soir, je me suis enfin décidée à demander l'autorisation à Lunaryu et voici le résultat !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant qu'à moi. N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur l'histoire original pour laisser un petit mot : http : / www. Fanfiction .net/s/7204302/1/Nuras_Golden_Days (retirez les espaces). Lunaryu ne mord pas ; )

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ici aussi. Tout commentaire est le bienvenu. Si vous trouvez que certaines formulations ne sont pas correctes, n'hésitez pas non plus à me le signaler pour que je corrige. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux, mais je me doute que ce n'est pas parfait ! :D

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2 : Mishap happens

**Disclaimer : Nuramago appartient à Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning : **_shounen ai, léger inceste, langage vulgaire, sang, violence etc…_

**Note : cette fic a été écrite par Lunaryu ! Je ne fais que la traduire alors n'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit mot sur sa propre version. Le lien est disponible en fin de chapitre 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>_**Mishap Happens**_

_**Un malheur se produit**_

* * *

><p><em>Les fleurs éclosent…<em>

…_sept fois, huit fois…_

_Mais les roses 'Yamabuki' [1] pleurent, car elles ne peuvent porter le moindre fruit…. *_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11 Mars 2011; 16h15—<strong>

"Le Grand Dragon… de Fujiyama… RYUUJIN !"

Rikuo, Aotabo et Yura regardaient, fascinés, le Grand Dragon qui rugissait haut dans le ciel, faisant trembler le monde de sa voix, monter de plus belle le niveau de l'eau, craquer et briser la croute terrestre, créant destruction et démolition parmi ce qui vivait dessus.

C'était… La [crainte] d'un Dieu.

"C'est un Dieu ! Il n'y a aucune chance qu'on puisse un jour Le vaincre !" Aotabo paniqua encore plus face à la terreur qu'il ressentait.

"Vous êtes DINGUES ou quoi ! On ne va pas se battre contre Lui !" Yura hurla de toutes ses forces. " Même si c'était un Dieu, Ryuujin est une divinité [3]. Il est censé protéger ce monde, pas le détruire ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose… une raison derrière Sa colère. Si seulement…- Si seulement nous pouvions au moins Lui parler, nous pourrions trouver une solution pour Le calmer !" Elle tentait de maintenir l'invocation de son Shikigami, aidant Yuki Onna à, pour le moment, arrêter la montée des eaux du tsunami et sa progression.

"Parler…? Au Grand Dragon ?" Rikuo pensa que cette idée était toute aussi folle par ce que, Il était un Dieu, bon sang ! Serait-Il vraiment prêt à parler à un être tel que Rikuo qui n'était qu'à ¾ humain et ¼ youkai ?

"Nous devons le faire ! Sinon… des milliers…non, des _centaines de milliers_ de gens vont mourir aujourd'hui !" Cria Yura, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux.

"Keikain-san…!" Rikuo la regarda d'un air affolé [4].

"_Les Humains…."_

_Eh?_—Rikuo tendit alors l'oreille alors qu'il crut entendre quelque chose.

"_Les Humains… et leurs mauvaises actions…"_

"Waka?" Aotabo sembla remarquer le moment où le visage de Rikuo s'assombrit et devint sérieux.

"J'entend… une voix…," Le Sandaime ferma alors les yeux et essaya d'entendre mieux.

"Une voix…? C'est la télépathie du Grand Dragon ?" Yura semblait convaincue que le Grand Dragon était effectivement en train de parler, mais elle ne pouvait pas L'entendre, donc cela devait sûrement être lié au sang maudit… Non, au sang béni. Un mélange entre une race et une autre, un mariage entre humain et youkai, la lumière et les ténèbres, l'être le plus proche de l'union des deux peuples, qui a des attributs similaires à l'énergie de l'équilibre naturel.

_"…profanant mes terres sacrées, souillant ma nature innocente… enlevant… être cher…__"_

_Quoi—?_

_"De tels humains… Ne méritent pas de vivre en ce cher et saint monde__…!"_

_Attendez ! Une seconde, Ryuujin-sama !_—Rikuo essaya de communiquer avec l'effroyablement puissante divinité et il semblait qu'il y arrivait, le Grand Dragon s'étant arrêté un instant avant qu'Il ne se mette à lui répondre.

"_Humain…! Non… Tu es… Le sang maudit. Un mélange des races. Écœurante créature."_

Rikuo fut agacé quand ses origines furent insultées mais Il était un DIEU. Ryuujin pouvait dire et faire ce qu'il voulait et personne ne pouvait L'en empêcher.

_Attendez une seconde, Ryuujin-sama!_—Rikuo choisit d'ignorer le commentaire l'insultant et continua. _S'il vous plaît, arrêtez de tout détruire ! Vous êtes en train de tuer tant de gens !_

"_Et alors, où est le problème__? C'était mon intention depuis le début. Vous, Humains…Race de créatures ingrates sans aucun respect pour les autres êtres que vous tuez et dévorez pour satisfaire vos désires avides infinis, sans même penser aux conséquences de vos actes, aux divinités qui vous protègent du mal et des ténèbres de ce monde, ceux que vous êtes censés vénérer… Et pourtant vous oubliez qui vous êtes, de si insignifiants vers de terre, des insectes en ce vaste et puissant univers… _

"_Vous dépassez les bornes encore et encore et je me DOIS de retracer les limites entre vous et la nature. Vous regarder de mon havre me rend fou par votre prétention… ! Cela vous apprendra…! C'est entièrement votre faute…! Humain ! Défiant la nature…, Contestant mon pouvoir…, Mettant ma patience à rude épreuve… !"_

En même temps que chaque mot pénétrait simultanément l'esprit de Rikuo, le jeune garçon pouvait ressentir la rage et la furie du dragon envers l'Humanité. Le Grand Dragon était en colère contre elle. Elle avait fait quelque chose de grave pour inciter une telle rage de Sa part. Mais le Grand Dragon ne donnait pas vraiment de réponses à Rikuo sur ce que les humains (il assumait qu'il s'agissait l'un d'entre eux) avaient pu faire contre Lui

_Grand Dragon, Ryuujin-sama ! Que pouvons-nous faire pour calmer votre colère ?_—Rikuo se devait de creuser encore plus. Il devait trouver la réponse pour pouvoir sauver tout le monde !

"_Et pourtant… Il y a aussi des d'immondes créatures comme toi qui ne veulent pas voir la corruption des humain…! Folle créature inférieure…! Mais bien sûr… Et si je t'offrait un cadeau d'adieu vers l'autre monde ?"_

_Hein ?_—Rikuo écarquilla des yeux de surprise en entendant cela.

"Après tout, _ le sang de ses humains que je hais tant maintenant coule dans tes veines..."_

_Non…!_

"_DISPARAISSEZ, HUMAINS !"_

Le Grand Dragon rugit de nouveau de manière assourdissante, une sorte de lumière brillante se formant devant sa gueule, surprenant tous ceux se trouvant près de Rikuo.

"Waka !" Aotabo tremblait, mais ne pouvait pas bouger.

"Rikuo-kun, tiens-bon !" Yura aussi cria et l'appela, mais sérieusement, qui peut tourner le regard d'une 'mort' imminente quand elle se déroule juste sous ses yeux ?

Les yeux rouges et ors, vicieux et courroucés de Ryuujin lançaient un regard noir droit vers ceux choqués de couleur chocolat de Rikuo, et le garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarquiller encore plus ses yeux, surtout quand il était sûr qu'il était enveloppé de la [crainte] que le Grand Dragon avait diffusé pour le détruire.

"RIKUO-SAMAAAAAAA !" Le hurlement de Yuki Onna fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de se faire engloutir par cette très très jolie et éclatante lumière.

"_Il vaut mieux que… de telles impuretés… disparaissent à jamais."_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ah… Je…, Est-ce que je suis mort…?<em>— ne put s'empêcher de penser Rikuo alors qu'il se sentait flotter dans le vide. Tout son corps était engourdi. Il ne pouvait rien sentir contre sa peau. Il ne pouvait rien voir non plus. C'était tellement blanc autours de lui qu'il ne pouvait même pas savoir s'il se trouvait dans les ténèbres ou dans la lumière aveuglante.

Ouais, c'était sûrement le cas vu que Rikuo n'avait probablement plus de peau ou d'yeux. Après tout, qui pourrait encore en avoir après avoir été propulsé par cette force ?

_Ryuujin-sama m'a-t-il réellement tué ?_

"_Rikuo…"_

Rikuo entendit une voix mais malheureusement, il était seulement conscient et donc ne pouvait pas definer d'où elle provenait. Cependant, il la connaissait… Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part avant…

"_Rikuo…" _… Une voix… soprano aigüe….

_Qui…?_

"_Rikuo… aide…." _Douce… et chaude….

_Qui est-ce…?_

"_Rihan-sama… s'il te plait… 'libère'-le…" _comme la voix d'une mère.

_Rihan…? C'est… Otoo…sa—!_

Mais alors, la lumière blanche devint encore plus vive, si cela était possible, et quelques seconds plus tard, s'éteignit légèrement alors qu'il commençait à ressentir de nouveau. Enfin, ressentir la douleur.

"Eh…? OUCH !" Son corps semblait en feu, chaud, brûlant, et il pensait qu'il avait peut être été brûlé vif par la chaleur douloureuse et torride. "Q-Qu-Quoi—!"

Il avait du mal à respirer et il avait l'impression d'une certaine façon, d'être en train de chuter.

"Eh…?"

Rikuo écarquilla des yeux quand la vue commença à lui revenir. Une étendue bleue … quelques petits nuages blancs…

NUAGES _?_

Rikuo regarda alors en bas et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'avantage quand la réalité le frappe de plein fouet. Il était réellement entrain de… tomber… du ciel.

"JE TOMBE !"

Rikuo ne put s'empêcher de hurler de terreur quand il sentit le vent fort et la force de la gravité l'attirant. D'une telle hauteur, avec une telle masse, il allait sûrement mourir en tombant, qu'importe le type de sol, il verrait son corps éclater en morceau simplement par l'impact.

_Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir ! Cette fois je vais vraiment y passer !_

Rikuo n'eut d'autre choix que de réfléchir, mortifié, face aux faits. Il devait faire quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Mais oui ! Il était à un quart youkai ! S'il pouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre se transformer en youkai, peut être … mais bien sûr, le dernier espoir de Rikuo fut piétiné quand il sentit la lumière du soleil sur sa peau.

_Il fait toujours jouuuuuuuuur!_—et il paniqua. _Putain de soleil—! Aah! Je ne m'imaginais pas dire ça un jour mais…_

"JE HAIS le soleil comme pas possible maintenant !" Rikuo cria de nouveau, entièrement frustré, pleurant littéralement, misérablement et de manière pathétique.

_C'est tout simplement impossible…! Au moins… laissez-moi m'évanouir avant l'impact…!_—et ainsi, Rikuo se décida à abandonner. Qu'importe ce qu'il ferait, il ne survivrait pas cette fois.

Vaudrait mieux s'évanouir maintenant…

"N…- NOOOOOOOOON !" mais comme il pensait, il ne le voulait vraiment pas au final.

Rikuo ne voulait pas mourir. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas encore faites dans sa relativement courte vie, merde ! Il voulait au moins avoir son premier baiser… Ou peut être sa première fois à … Oui, enfin vous avez compris, hein.

Mais c'était trop tard maintenant…. Si seulement…, Si seulement il pouvait avoir une deuxième chance… Il serait alors assez courageux pour révéler ses sentiments à Kana, pour révéler à ses amis humains sa véritable identité. S'il venait à mourir maintenant…, Rikuo était sûr d'emporter ces regrets avec lui dans la tombe, avec son échec dans la protection de ce qu'il avait juré de protéger...

_Je suis désolé…, tout le monde…!_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Même si je peux faire éclore les fleurs avec majesté…<em>

_Porter le moindre fruit… _

… _est au-delà de mes capacités…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Période d'Après Guerre, Tokyo, 5 ans après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale (1950)—<strong>

"Rihan ! Rihan, où es-tu ?" Kubinashi agitait sa tête dans tous les sens alors qu'il courait en long en large et en travers des rues et ruelles de Tokyo. Ses yeux d'ambre dorée vérifiaient chaque coin et recoin de la ville, à la recherché d'indices pouvant l'aider à trouver son maître.

Ce type, la Seconde Génération de Dirigeant du Clan Nura, le _Hanyo_ (1), était vraiment un expert quand il s'agissait de ne pas être disponible [2] et de prendre la fuite. Ça arrivait tout le temps. Bon d'accord, il ne prenait pas exactement la fuite mais, le fait qu'il disparaisse plusieurs semaines d'affilées sans prévenir à l'avance, ça, c'était vrai. En temps normal, il partait faire l'imbécile en ville, jouer, faire du tourisme, ou tout simplement dormir quelque part. Mais cette fois… Cette fois-ci, c'était différent, car il a disparu si peu de temps après qu'_elle_ soit partie.

Et Rihan n'était même pas revenu une seule fois alors que cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois. Même si il n'y avait aucun problème urgent à Tokyo en ce moment, le fait qu'il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie commençait à devenir inquiétant. D'habitude, on pouvait entendre des rumeurs concernant _Koi_-_san**_ ceci et _Koi-san_ cela, Rihan-sama ici et Rihan-sama là, entre les filles ou les propriétaires d'auberges ou de magasins de la ville.

"Rihan ! Putain de merde, chef ! S'il vous plait, faites au moins signe que vous êtes toujours vivant !" Kubinashi continua à crier son nom. Il était inquiet. Il l'était vraiment.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Rihan de partir de la maison mère si longtemps. Tout le monde savait qu'il revenait chez lui à l'occasion par ce qu'_elle_ était présente, l'attendant, mais maintenant… après qu'_elle_ soit partie… Et s'il ne souhaitait plus rentrer ?

"RIHAN!"

Malgré sa Nature joueuse, Rihan était un romantique fini après tout, et il l'aimait, _elle_, très profondément.

En ce moment même, Kubinashi _la_ détestait pour l'avoir quitté. Même si il savait qu'elle l'avait fait pour se punir de son incompétence à offrir un héritier au Nura Gumi. Mais… la majeure partie de la famille s'en fichait ! Même Rihan ne s'en inquiétait réellement ! Il l'aimait, tout simplement, il était amoureux d'elle et ils étaient heureux… ! Kubinashi détestait voir le visage sans expression de Rihan après qu'elle soit partie.

Comment avait-_elle_ put le quitter juste comme ça ? N'avait-elle pas confiance en l'amour que lui portait Rihan ?

Rihan n'avait rien dit à personne…, mais son Cœur avait dut être brisé en morceaux. Avec son impatience dans leurs destins entremêlés… Elle était une imbécile finie !

"S'il vous plait, rentrez… Rihan…!" Kubinashi dut s'arrêter de courir un moment pour reprendre son souffle et pleurer la peine de son maître en silence tout en fixant le vaste ciel bleu d'après-midi, ses longs cheveux blonds et noirs coiffés d'une queue, flottant, bercés par la brise légère.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Zone forestièrre, 16h15—<strong>

Nura Rihan, un jeune _Hanyo_ aux longs cheveux noirs flottants, habillé de son habituel Kinagashi, un ensemble à motif rayé bleu et blanc dont le devant était ouvert jusqu'à sa taille, placé par dessus son yukata bleu nuit, marchait le long du petit chemin à sens menant à la forêt profonde, une carte à la main, gardant un œil sur de possibles signes autours de lui et en même temps sur la carte alors que l'autre était fermé comme à son habitude.

"C'est étrange…," murmura-t-il tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il tournait la carte dans l'autre sens. "Je l'ai lu à l'envers ou quoi ?" Il soupira tout en continuant d'avancer.

Ça devrait être dans les environs… quelque part. La clairière où les _Kerrias_ (2) étaient toujours en fleur. Il avait passé tout son temps à errer et à la chercher durant ces derniers mois. Cherchant encore et encore, il n'était pas près de la laisser le quitter juste comme ça.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Yamabuki Otome qu'elle ne puisse pas avoir d'enfants. C'est à cause de la malédiction. Rihan le savait puisqu'il avait entendu à maintes reprises l'histoire racontant comment son père avait mis la main sur sa mère. Le renard maudit Nurarihyon par colère et par vengeance de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas avoir de progéniture avec des ayakashi, sûrement pour rendre le sang ayakashi du Clan Nura de plus en plus dilué à chaque génération.

"Enfin, je suis un peu furieux car elle n'a pas confiance en moi, mais je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de la laisser filler," fuma Rihan. Ça lui avait plutôt fait mal quand il lut sa lettre. Mais il n'avait pas l'intension se morfondre et de pleurer à cause de sa fierté blessée et de son cœur brisé alors qu'il pourrait la chercher et la ramener. Ce n'était tout simplement pas son genre d'abandonner. Il allait la ramener quoi qu'il en coûte.

Sa détermination ravivée, Rihan continua d'avancer, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'emballa un peu à la vue de la clairière un peu plus loin. Yamabuki était peut être ici car il pensait que cette clairière était le lieu d'origine de toutes les fleurs de Kerria. Elle était probablement née ici, et si elle avait l'intention de retourner _chez elle_, à sa nature… il était possible qu'elle vienne ici.

Rihan couru dans la clairière, son regard happé par les Kerrias entièrement éclos qui flottaient doucement, leurs pétales valsant de tous les côtés, dansant aux grés de la brise légère. La vue était tout simplement ravissante, gracieuse et magnifique, exactement comme l'avait toujours été Yamabuki.

Mais… elle n'était pas là.

Le cœur de Rihan se serra un peu après avoir regardé autours de lui sans trouver la moindre trace de sa bien-aimée épouse. Il soupira profondément de plus belle tout en se décidant à s'asseoir, ici, sur un gros rocher, juste à côté d'une fontaine naturelle entourée de Kerrias, et appréciant la vue splendide tant qu'il était là. Il ne fallait pas non plus entièrement gâcher ses efforts, pas vrai ?

Mais… vraiment, même ce spectacle absolument renversant et prenant ne pouvait guérir son cœur blessé. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la douleur le prendre à nouveau.

_J'aimerais tant que… tu sois ici, à mes côtés…—_déplora doucement Rihan en ressentant la solitude au plus profond de lui-même.

Cependant, ses pleurs furent de courte durée vue qu'il senti quelque chose varier dans l'air l'entourant. Il ouvrit l'un de ses yeux sous la surprise et se leva précipitamment sur le roc, regardant autours de lui attentivement.

"Huh?" Rihan fut plutôt confus après n'avoir rien trouvé. Il était sûr d'avoir ressentit quelque chose à l'instant…. Et bizarrement, il avait déjà ressenti ça une fois, le matin même, donc ça faisait deux fois aujourd'hui.

Rihan pouvait mettre ça sous le coup de l'imagination une fois. Mais deux fois ? Et dans la même journée ? Cela nécessitait absolument une attention et une investigation appropriée.

Rihan n'était pas devenu le Second Commandant du Nura Gumi pour rien. Son instinct et son intuition naturelle étaient aiguisés et dignes de confiance. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se produire précisément, mais il était sûr d'une chose.

_Quelque chose approche !_

Rihan garda ses cinq (ou six) sens en alerte, ressentant l'air autours de lui, tentant de _renifler_ quelque chose. Cependant, qu'importe ses efforts, il ne pouvait pas comprendre d'où lui venait ce sentiment désagréable qu'il éprouvait à ce moment précis. Il savait que quelque chose était sur le point de se produire, mais il ne pouvait pas décerner ce que c'était.

Enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente la pression. Son cœur rata un battement et il regarda dans le ciel sans nuages. Quelque chose approchait de par là haut. Il pouvait le sentir. Etait-ce un ennemi ?

Rihan dut ouvrir ses deux yeux et les plissa en regardant vers le ciel, essayant d'y trouver quelque chose, et ses efforts furent récompensés quand il vit quelque chose… une forme sombre… tombant à la vitesse de la lumière.

"Bordel, c'est quoi ça ?" Rihan ne put s'empêcher d'en ouvrir sa bouche d'étonnement. Il était attaqué depuis le ciel ? En plein jour ? Quel genre de Youkai pouvait faire ça ?

Cependant, ses songes et réflexions furent coupés court alors que 'l'agresseur' se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui, et quand Rihan put finalement voir 'la forme' plus clairement, sa mâchoire s'effondra sous la surprise totale qu'il eut en découvrant ce qu'était la forme…, "UN HUMAIN ?" Le choc fut de courte durée quand il remarqua que cet 'humain' était inconscient, chutant avec une force incommensurable.

"Hey, hey—! Il va mourir si il tombe comme ça…!" Rihan ne savait pas ce qui le prit de faire ce qu'il faisait. C'était probablement son instinct humain qui lui dictait de protéger un autre être humain. De plus, cette forme était complètement démunie. Se contenter de regarder un autre être humain sans rien faire ne semblait pas correct pour Rihan, donc il bondit très haut depuis le rocher pour tenter de l'intercepter.

En recevant l'impact de la chute, Rihan tomba aussi, mais il essaya d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour réduire les dommages qu'ils allaient recevoir en s'écrasant de plein fouet au sol par la force de la gravité et de leur propre masse. Même si l'impact laissa, quand bien même, le sol fumant et plutôt bien cabossé.

Rihan en perdit aussi son équilibre et s'écroula, l'humain dans ses bras, ses jambes perdant réellement toute leur force, tremblant à cause du violent choc. Le _Nidaime_ (3) toussa alors plusieurs fois alors qu'il essayait de voir à quoi ressemblait l'humain à travers l'écran de fumées. L'impact avait quand même été trop violent ; l'humain souffrait sûrement d'un ou deux os brisés à cause de cela.

"Hey, toi ; est-ce que ça va ?" Rihan tenta d'interroger l'humain, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. "Merde… ne me dites pas qu'il est mort ?" Il posa alors l'humain doucement sur le sol, l'allongeant avec soin et tenta de trouver un signe de vie en s'approchant plus près du corps de l'humain et de son visage, essayant de ressentir son souffle ou un pouls.

Rihan trouva un pouls faible et défaillant, mais il ne le sentait pas respirer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il _savait_ ceci, mais si il donnait de l'air lui-même à cet humain, il pouvait probablement inciter cette personne à respirer de nouveau, Rihan approcha donc son visage plus près de l'humain.

L'humain… à y regarder de plus près n'était qu'un garçon, peut-être au début ou en pleine adolescence… Et était vêtu de vêtements étranges et séparés, la partie supérieure noire avec des motifs unique et des bas gris sombres lui arrivant aux genoux, quelque chose que Rihan n'avait jamais vu avant. Les Jeans, il pouvait comprendre mais ça…? Et le t-shirt noir serait un peu trop bien le corps du garçon. Etait-ce trop petit ? Cela semblait serré et peu confortable. C'était sûrement la dernière mode des pays occidentaux.

Rihan remarqua aussi que le jeune avait de courts cheveux chocolat noir et un visage quelque peu adorable. Son corps était toujours petit, fin et élancé, un signe qu'il n'était pas encore totalement devenu un homme.

Voyant qu'il avait affaire à un enfant, Rihan vit sa résolution pour le sauver se renforcer. Après tout, ce garçon pouvait toujours vivre une vie des plus prometteuses si on lui en donnait la chance. Ainsi, Rihan inclina le menton du garçon, ouvrit sa bouche et lui donna de son souffle. Une longue expiration, une fois, deux fois, rien, une fois, deux fois, rien. Il entama un rythme avant de reprendre le procédé depuis le début jusqu'à ce que le corps du garçon soit prit d'un soubresaut inattendu et commença à tousser et tenter frénétiquement à respire de lui-même, de manière sifflante certes, mais il n'était toujours pas conscient.

Rihan arrêta ses agissements et vit la détresse et la douleur présentes dans l'expression faciale du garçon toujours évanoui et il toucha doucement la joue semblant si douce du garçon. Il entendit un petit gémissement provenant du garçon et remarqua qu'il avait touché de nombreuses égratignures et lacérations présents sur sa peau. En y regardant de plus près, les étranges vêtements du garçon étaient eux aussi en lambeaux. De plus, il y avait une entaille plutôt large traversant sa poitrine de telle sorte que certains morceaux de vêtements étaient arrachés. Cela semblait assez mauvais et douloureux même pour Rihan qui, lui, ne faisait que voir les blessures.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'hémorragie devait être arrêtée la première. Rihan pris une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement, puis il utilisa ses pouvoirs, ceux qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, pour guérir lentement la blessure la plus profonde du garçon. Cela lui pris plus de temps qu'il n'avait prévu car la plaie était très profonde, mais il réussit à bien la refermer ; ne laissant derrière qu'une nouvelle cicatrice sur la peu du jeune garçon qui aurait dut être pâle et immaculée. Enfin, il était vrai qu'il pouvait faire mieux, mais utiliser ses pouvoirs latents était plus fatigant qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs _ayakashi_ donc…

Rihan soupira longuement avant de regarder le visage semblant maintenant un peu plus calme du garçon. Au moins, il ne souffrait plus. Ça c'était bien. Il caressa de nouveau la joue du garçon, tout en essayant de guérir les coupures et lacérations sur le chemin emprunté par sa main. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas laissé de cicatrices.

"Hmm…," Rihan ronronna légèrement alors qu'il regardait curieusement le visage un peu mignon du garçon… Ok, pas seulement qu'un peu. Il était en fait vraiment mignon, beau et fragile. Les humains étaient vraiment… fascinants, en effet. "Bien, je pense que tu peux te débrouiller seul, petit. J e dois me rendre quelque part et j'ai des choses à faire," il relâcha ensuite le garçon avant de pouvoir réfléchir plus en profondeur et était sur le point de se lever et de partir quand la main du garçon surgit soudainement, attrapant sa manche. "Hein ?"

Rihan ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter alors qu'il se relevait pour poser son regard sur la plus petite et semblant fébrile main qui s'agrippait aux pans de ses vêtements. Il remonta son regard vers le visage du garçon. Il était manifestement toujours inconscient. Une goute de sueur perla à l'arrière de la tête de Rihan. Il soupira alors de nouveau. "Quel gamin problématique…," murmura-t-il tout en s'asseyant de nouveau pour veiller un peu plus sur le garçon.

Peut être allait-il rester jusqu'à ce que le garçon se réveille. Il pourrait alors lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avant de partir. Et puis…, Rihan était assez intrigué. Ce garçon était sortit de nulle part et était tombé du ciel. C'était impossible mais… Pouvait-il être un ange ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il n'avait cependant pas d'ailles.

Quoi ? Il y avait bien des youkai et des divinités locales, donc il était possible que les anges existent réellement eux aussi, pas vrai ? Tout comme ce gamin Amakusa*** avait dit. Il y avait des religions qui croyaient en l'existence des anges. Les gens… et les youkai pouvaient toujours rêver.

Rihan fixa encore un peu le visage du garçon et joua légèrement avec sa petite main avant que le visage du garçon ne froisse et qu'il ne se mette à gémir doucement avant de doucement…, tout doucement, ouvrir ses orbes miels sombres et tenta de regarder sans se concentrer la première chose sur laquelle ses yeux se porteraient et de tenter de la déterminer.

Et cette première chose… fut, bien évidement, Rihan, vu qu'il était assis tout près du garçon, penché un peu vers lui. Le Nidaime savait que le garçon l'avait vu et il écarquilla les yeux quand les extrémités de la bouche du garçon se relevèrent légèrement. Il était en train de lui sourire.

C'était… la chose la plus adorable qu'avait jamais vu Rihan de sa vie. Un sourire si pur, doux et sincère… Comme si… le garçon était véritablement un ange.

"_Otoo…san… (4),_" Le garçon ouvrit la bouche et une petite voix enrouée s'échappa d'entre ses levres roses, accompagnée d'un soupire, "tu es… venu me chercher …," dit-il doucement, faiblement, et Rihan fut fasciné par cette vision douce et touchante. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le garçon… cet humain étranger, l'avait appelé '_otoosan_'.

Qaund Rihan remarqua ce qui avait été alors dit, il était déjà trop tard par ce que le garçon s'était de nouveau évanoui.

"Eeeh ?" Rihan se pointa du doigt, complètement sidéré. "Est-ce qu'il vient juste de m'appeler… _papa _?"

Rihan sut instantanément qu'il s'était impliqué dans quelque chose de gros et de problématique. Qui était ce gamin ? D'où venait-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il appelé Rihan 'papa' ? Rihan l'aurait su s'il avait un fils quelque part, et plus important encore, son enfant n'aurait pas été envoyé par une sorte d'oiseau directement du ciel. Il savait déjà d'où provenait l'enfant après tout. Il avait une femme… ou en avait eut une en tout cas.

Hein, où Rihan avait-il entendu cette histoire déjà ? Un type de youkai oiseau… qui livrait des bébés aux familles qui ne pouvaient pas en avoir… Ou alors ce n'était pas un youkai, un pélican plutôt ? Il avait entendu ça d'un conteur de rue qui aimait raconter des histoires venant des pays occidentaux aux enfants…

Une minute, Rihan s'était un peu égaré. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si cette histoire pour enfants était vraie, ce garçon n'était pas un bébé. De plus, il avait été de toute évidence blessé eux avait de chuter. Une sorte de divinité peut-être…? Mais… cet enfant était humain. Il sentait l'humain.

En fait…, pour une raison quelconque, le garçon sentait vraiment bon. Rihan ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un sentiment de nostalgie et de bien-être l'avait envahi quand il avait inhalé son odeur. Comme si… il connaissait ce garçon depuis longtemps. C'était très certainement étrange car il était sûr de ne jamais avoir rencontré ce garçon auparavant.

C'était sérieusement bizarre. Cependant, pour une raison tout aussi obscure… il ne pouvait pas juste laisser ce garçon comme ça. Même si il était un humain étranger, il y avait quelque chose dans ce garçon… quelque chose qui attirait et captivait Rihan à lui.

Peut-être que Rihan devait juste… ramener le garçon avec lui.

Et la chose la plus singulière était que… rien qu'à ce moment précis, alors qu'il pensait au garçon, il ne pensait plus du tout à Yamabuki Otome…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du Chapitre 2<strong>

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes additionnelles :<strong>

*Celui-ci est un poème fait par Yamabuki Otome, je l'ai directement pris du manga, Chapitre 133 Kyoto Arc, quand Nurarihyon raconta à Rikuo l'histoire entre Rihan et Yamabuki Otome.

**Vous le savez sûrement, mais pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, c'est le surnom de Rihan à Tokyo (Edo, pendant la période d'Edo) XD. Oui, c'est un vrai coureur XDDD

***En référence à Shiro Amakusa, le jeune leader des Rebels Christianistes à Shimabara (1637), Tokugawa Era.

**1)**_**Hanyo**_**: **mi youkai, mi human

**2)**_**Kerria**_**: **la fleur du rosier Yamabuki

**3)**_**Nidaime**_**: **La Seconde Génération

**4)**_**Otoosan**_**: **papa, père… La façon d'appeler son père en japonais

**A propos de ce chapitre : **J'ai réalisé qu'il y avait un incohérence de temps dans cette histoire car je suis presque sure que, quand Yamabuki est partie, l'histoire se déroulait toujours pendant la période Edo (1603-1867), mais sincèrement je ne m'y connais pas trop sur la période Edo vu que le Japon était toujours isolé à cette époque, j'ai donc prit la liberté de prolongé la vie de couple de Rihan et Yamabuki jusqu'à la période d'après Guerre (la Seconde – donc après 1945). Imaginer que Rihan se retrouva seul pendant quoi ?…plus de 200 ans (?) C'est tellement triste que j'en pleure… Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas que Rihan soit misérable trop longtemps avant sa rencontre avec Wakana, donc… s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents. Ok, je pense que c'est la chose la plus importante que vous avez à savoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de traduction : <strong>

[1] : Un peu plus d'infos sur la fleur de Yamabuki. Fleur appartenant à la famille des Kerrias, appartenant elle-même à la famille des roses et des ronces, nommée en anglais Kerria, elle s'appelle corète du Japon en français. Fleur jaune, de 3 à 5cm de diamètre, elle est la seule de son espèce. Thanks wikipedia. (Au passage, j'en ai des dites « à fleur double » dans mon jardin. C'est très joli mais un peu encombrant XD)

[2] : Je ne voyais pas comment transmettre exactement l'idée ici sans que la phrase ne devienne trop lourde mais c'est en gros ça. Ne pas être disponible, joignable, ne pas pouvoir être contacté. Cependant, pour moi, ces verbes sont plus employés quand on parle de téléphone alors que là, on en est loin. D'où mon choix final.

[3] : L'auteur a fait une différence entre les deux mais moi je ne la vois pas. Si quelqu'un comprend, qu'il m'explique s'il vous plait : )

[4] : 'he watched her distractedly'. 'Distractedly' peut avoir deux significations opposées : distraitement ou d'un air affolé. J'ai opté pour l'air affolé. Ça semblait mieux coller si vous voyer où je veux en venir )

* * *

><p>Vraiment désolée pour le retard ! J'ai été quelque peu débordée. Mes deux parents se sont retrouvés à l'hosto tous les deux à la suite et j'ai été écrasée par des exposés et des partiels -_-' Pour compenser, ce sera une double sortie cette semaine ! Le chapitre 3 suivra très vite.<p>

(si des coquilles ou des fautes se sont glissées ou si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec une traduction, faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît ! Cela me permettra de m'améliorer par la suite !)


	3. Chapter 3 : The First and a Lifetime Mee

**Disclaimer : Shiibashi-sensei est propriétaire de Nuramago et de ces personnages. Luna se contente juste de jouer avec eux.**

**Warning :**_AU, léger oOC, traces de shounen ai-inceste (Rihan/Rikuo), langage vulgaire,…_

**A/N:**Ok~ Voici le chapitre 3 pour vous les gens~ XD. Je ne suis pas encore assez renseignée sur la vie en générale au japon pendant les années 50, donc je vais avoir besoin de faire quelques recherches et de compter sur votre aide ! Si vous savez ce qui était à la mode au japon des années 50, informez-moi !

Maintenant, place à l'histoire ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 :<strong>_**The First and a Lifetime Meeting**_

_**La première rencontre qui durera toute une vie**_

* * *

><p><em>Amour de ma vie tu m'as fait mal<em>

_Tu m'as brisé le cœur et maintenant tu me quittes_

_Amour de ma vie, ne vois-tu pas ?*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan décida de ramener le gamin humain avec lui.<p>

Un instant, cela faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois où il était rentré chez lui à la maison principale du Nura Gumi. Il pouvait s'imaginer, même presque voir un Kubinashi semblant affligé courant à travers Tokyo, essayant de trouver Rihan. La dernière fois que Rihan avait tenté de partir, Kubinashi avait essayé de le mettre en laisse pour de vrai. Ce type était parfois vraiment surprotecteur.

Enfin, Rihan pouvait tout de même comprendre. Kubinashi s'inquiétait pour lui… surtout depuis que Yamabuki l'avait quitté.

_Hein ?_—Rihan pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne venant qu'à l'instant de se souvenir qu'il était à la recherche de sa femme en fugue. Une seconde, venait-il juste d'oublier ? Non, ce devait juste être un manque de concentration de sa part. Il était fatigué… Peut-être.

Rihan secoua sa tête et tourna de nouveau son visage vers le garçon étendu au sol. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'os brisés qu'il avait pu omettre mais n'en trouva aucun. Il hausa les épaules et faufila une de ses mains en dessous du haut du dos du garçon, près des épaules, l'autre juste en dessous de ses cuisses, près des genoux. Il s'accroupit et souleva avec soin le corps du garçon jusqu'à être debout.

Le garçon était très léger. Une raison de plus de le qualifier de mignon. Il sourit légèrement en voyant le visage satisfait et endormit du garçon. Merci mon dieu, il ne souffrait plus.

Rihan quitta alors la clairière, sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre alors qu'il pénétrait de nouveau dans la forêt broussailleuse pour emmener lui et le garçon hors de cet endroit.

Quelques heures plus tard…

Quand Rihan fut de retour en ville, il marchait tranquillement vers chez lui, le garçon toujours en train de dormir dans ses bras.

Cette ville changeait de jours en jours. Quand elle s'appelait encore Edo, à cette heure de la nuit, les gens étaient déjà couchés, dormant chez eux, ou s'ils se trouvaient dans le quartier chaud, au lit dans un hôtel avec une prostituée. Mais ces derniers temps, après que cette ville ait vue son nom se changer en Tokyo, la nuit devenait de plus en plus lumineuse dans les rues. Il y avait plus de gens dehors faisant ce qu'ils faisaient.

Les chances pour les youkai d'attaquer dans ces nuits éclairées étaient maintenant réduites. Les humains suivaient le cours du temps, changeant en conséquence. Les croyances et peurs vis-à-vis des youkai et des divinités s'amenuisaient quand à elles. Après la guerre, les gens devinrent plus froids et pragmatiques. Leur 'romance' disparaissait peu à peu.

Les amis humains de Rihan à cette époque l'étaient eux-aussi… oui ils ont déjà passé l'arme à gauche. C'était il y a plus de cent ans après tout. Mais… Les êtres humains étaient vraiment des créatures intéressantes. Rihan les aimait et voulait aussi les protéger. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il appréciait le changement qui touchait tous les angles de sa vie. Bon c'est vrai, les vêtements devenaient plus modernes, mais il appréciait toujours de porter des yukata et des haori.

Rihan traversa la rue mais il semblait que personne ne le remarquait vraiment bien qu'il transportait un gamin dans ses bras (comme une mariée en plus). Enfin, c'était probablement dût au fait que la capacité de Rihan lui permettait de 'disparaître' de la perception des humains. Il avait hérité de cette capacité de son vieux.

Rihan gloussa un peu en y pensant. Il était sur le point de rire aux éclats quand une voix l'appela.

"Rihan ?"

Rihan s'arrêta net dans ses mouvements et tourna la tête sur le côté. Il fut immédiatement face à face avec Kurotabo, un de ses subordonnés. Comme toujours, il portait un chapeau de paille et une longue robe bleue, et ces derniers temps, il ramenait son bâton comme si c'était normal… Certes, il était un moine assassin, donc il avait besoin de ce chapeau de paille pour couvrir son visage et de sa robe pour cacher ses armes mais avait-il vraiment besoin de ce bâton ?

"Ah, yo, Kurotabo," Rihan salua le youkai aux longs cheveux en le reconnaissant et Kurotabo cria immédiatement sans prévenir.

"Kubinashiiiii! J'ai trouvé Rihaaaaan!"

_Eh ?_— Une goute de sueur dégoulina le long du front de Rihan.

"Quoi, OU CA ?" et venant d'une des allées, un youkai aux cheveux blonds et noirs émergea, une expression pleine d'espoir mais paniquée peinte sur le visage.

"Ah…" de nombreuses autre gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long des joue de Rihan alors que son regard croisa celui semblant fou de Kubinashi.

"Ri—! RIHAAAAAAAAAN!" Kubinashi envoya instantanément voler sa tête vers le _Nidaime_, probablement pour le réprimander et pour lui crier dessus pour son acte stupide de disparaitre sans laisser de traces, mais Rihan écarquilla des yeux et le prit de vitesse.

"Mo—Idiot ! Ne relâche pas ta tête si soudainement comme ça en plein milieu de la rue !" Rihan cria en soupirant, tentant de cacher des yeux des humains la tête flottante avec son large dos.

"Comment ça, je suis stupide ! C'est toi qui a disparu comme ça sans prévenir et sans laisser de traces !" Kubinashi lui cria en retour, plutôt fort au passage, et continua de pester. "Sais-tu à quel point cela a été difficile pour tout le monde de te chercher ! Tu es vraiment un bâtard insupportable, nous inquiéter de la sorte !"

"Ssh ! Pas si fort, Kubinashi ! Tu vas le réveiller !" Rihan le réprimanda-t-il à son tour, n'écoutant pas vraiment les divagations de son subordonné alors qu'il essayait de couvrir les oreilles du garçon dans ses bras.

"Hmm ?" Kubinashi cligna des yeux une fois avant de regarder vers le bas, remarquant pour la première fois le garçon humain. "C'est quoi ça ?" demanda-t-il, regardant de nouveau Rihan, semblant dérouté.

"C'est un gamin humain…," Kurotabo remarqua à son tour après avoir regardé de plus près. "Pourquoi les vêtements de ce gamin sont-ils en lambeaux ? Et pourquoi est-il inconscient ?" Il regarda lui aussi Rihan, ses yeux ne masquant pas sa curiosité et ses interrogations.

Rihan était sur le point de répondre et de leur raconteur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, mais il s'arrêta un moment et regarda ailleurs. Ils allaient en faire tout un plat et allaient lui demander ce qu'il avait été faire là-bas et dans ce cas, il devrait leur dire qu'il cherchait toujours Yamabuki et ils sauraient qu'il n'avait toujours pas tourné la page, et cela était embarrassant. Il essaya donc de trouver une explication valable.

Cependant, il semblerait que Rihan avait été silencieux un peu trop longtemps, de telle sorte que Kubinashi et Kurotabo avaient tous deux imaginé le pire.

"Rihan…, impossible, tu—!" Le visage de Kubinashi devint pâle sous ses propres réflexions. (1)

"Eh? " Rihan décrocha de ses songes en entendant cela.

"Même si vous êtes toujours en colère à cause de ce qui s'est produit… Attaquer un gamin aussi jeune de cette manière, c'est…!" Kurotabo lui-même semblait sur le point de s'évanouir sous le poids de l'horreur de sa propre imagination délirante et Rihan s'écroula presque en voyant leurs réactions.

"HEY !" cria Rihan, incrédule. "Quelle manque de respect ! Vous croyez que j'ai fait quoi exactement à ce gamin ? Je l'ai ramassé dans la rue, putain ! Pas en _l'attaquant _!" Il rougit légèrement sous l'embarras et la colère.

"Hein ?" Kurotabo et Kubinashi penchèrent tous deux leur tête sur le côté en entendant cela.

"Mince… Vous et vos esprit déplacés…! Non mais à qui croyez-vous avoir affaire ?" Rihan était vexé, définitivement agacé.

"Eh bien… ce n'est pas entièrement de notre faute, vous savez." répliqua Kurotabo, "Vous êtes difficile à décrypter ces derniers temps…," continua-t-il, regardant à son tour dans une autre direction, un peu angoissé.

"Je suis d'accord avec Kuro. Mince, _Nidaime_… où étiez-vous ces derniers mois…? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir laissé d'indices quand à ce que vous faisiez… Ce à quoi vous pensiez… ?" Il paraissait à plat et déprimé maintenant.

Rihan soupira doucement, légèrement fatigué. "Ne soyez pas si émotifs. Je vais bien, vraiment. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour m'habituer à avoir la maison sans _elle_ présente," annonça-t-il et il ne mentait pas vraiment par ce que l'une des raisons de ses sorties à répétition était qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir cette maison sans Yamabuki, mais il ne leur dit cependant pas qu'il errait à sa recherche.

"Vous êtes sûr d'aller bien maintenant ?" Kurotabo demanda alors, regardant gravement et profondément les yeux dorés de Rihan et Rihan lui sourit.

"Pas complètement, mais j'essaie de gérer tout ça et de remettre de l'ordre dans mes sentiments" annonça le _Nidaime_ en toute honnêteté. Il n'avait jamais réellement pu mentir à Kurotabo. Il était très perspicace après tout.

"Rihan… nous sommes là pour toi, tu sais. Nous resterons toujours à tes côtés. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" Kubinashi agrippa le bout d'une des manches de Rihan et le regarda à son tour sérieusement dans les yeux et Rihan le crut car il pouvait voir lui-même voir dans les yeux or ambrés de Kubinashi à quel point il était résolu.

"Bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais douté, Kubinashi," Rihan lui sourit calmement et Kubinashi sembla un peu rassuré, probablement parce qu'il vit dans son sourire à l'instant la confiance en soi du 'bon vieux Rihan avant que Yamabuki ne le quitte'.

"Donc… C'est qui ce gamin ?" Kurotabo brisa leur moment entre maitre et subordonné quelques temps plus tard tout en fixant de nouveau son regard sur le mignon garçon assoupi.

"Ah, ceci ?" Rihan jeta à son tour un regard au garçon aux cheveux chocolat, et, pour une raison quelconque, il voulu sourire en voyant son adorable visage.

_Wow, une petite seconde, Rihan._ _Ce petit est un étranger.__ Tu ne sais rien de lui mais pourquoi te sens-tu ainsi rien qu'en regardant son visage __?_—Rihan ne put s'empêcher de se poser cette question.

"Rihan ?" Kubinashi regarda lui aussi son maitre, perplexe, car il n'avait pas répondu à la question de Kurotabo. Il voulait surement savoir lui aussi.

"Hein ?" Rihan revint de nouveau sur terre et lui répondit rapidement. "Ah, ouais… Ce garçon… heu… en fait, je ne sais pas qui est ce petit. C'est juste…" Rihan s'arrêta encore. Ils penseraient qu'il était fou s'il leur racontait que ce garçon était tombé du ciel. "… Je l'ai trouvé évanoui, et il avait l'air d'être grièvement blessé, donc j'ai pris la liberté de l'aider." Dit-il, passant au silence quelques détails sans pour autant mentir.

"Vraiment? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?" lui demanda à nouveau Kurotabo tout en touchant doucement du bout du doigt la joue du garçon.

Rihan claqua sa langue en entendant cette question. "Dans la forêt de 'Ura Shinjuku'** " répondit-il lentement.

Kurotabo et Kubinashi se regardèrent avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur Rihan, et Kubinashi continua "Que faisais-tu à Ura Shinjuku ?"

"Comme tu es curieux. Est-ce vraiment important ?" Rihan commençait à s'énerver. Ses hommes pouvaient parfois se montrer être de vrai fouineurs des fois.

"Etiez-vous en train de méditer ?" Kubinashi et Kurotabo se décrochèrent presque la mâchoire à cause de leurs propres tentatives de déduction.

"Pensez ce que vous voulez. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis fatigué. Rentrons, que je dépose ce petit." dit Rihan en continuant de marcher, ne s'inquiétant pas de savoir si Kubinashi et Kurotabo le suivaient ou non.

"Ah, attends un peu, Rihan !" Bien sûr, le youkai aux cheveux blonds et noirs, lui, allait s'en faire.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ramène-le, ramène-le, <em>

_Ne me le retire pas par ce que…_

_Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo se sentait vraiment au chaud. C'était véritablement… délicieusement confortable et rassurant… une brise tiède et légère chatouillant son visage, des effluves de fleurs de Sakura envahissant gentiment son sens de l'odorat.<p>

Rikuo respire profondément, inhalant l'odeur des plus agréables avant de soupirer de soulagement. C'était vraiment superbe. Oui… c'était le paradis—

—jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs des événements récents ne lui reviennent en mémoire. L'énorme tremblement de terre, le Tsunami, Le Grand Dragon—

Rikuo ouvrit violement les yeux en grand, et eut le soufflé coupé sous l'horreur qu'il ressentit, l'image de la surface entière du Tohoku se faisant avaler par le désastre cause par Le Grand Dragon défilant dans sa tête. Il devait y mettre fin ! Cependant, Rikuo fut encore plus chamboulé lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses membres.

_Oh non ! Je suis en train de mourir ?_—Rikuo se souvenait d'avoir été soufflé par le Grand Dragon et de se sentir comme aux portes de la mort.

"Quoi—!" Il semblerait que sa voix allait, mais sa panique était trop grande pour que Rikuo Remarque que son corps ne pouvait bouger non pas à cause de la douleur massive ou parce qu'il était engourdi mais parce que quelque chose (ou plutôt quelqu'un dans le cas présent) bloquait ses mouvements.

Le cœur de Rikuo battait si vite et fort sous le coup de la terreur. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais si il était effectivement vivant, il ne pouvait pas être en excellente condition car si ce désastre avait réellement eut lieu… Sa demeure… Ses amis… Tout devait avoir été balayé.

Son corps commença à trembler, une sueur froide faisant frissonner son visage en entier. Il ferma les yeux et grinça des dents sous la douleur et les regrets.

_Pourquoi suis-je… toujours vivant—?_

La culpabilité du survivant surgit immédiatement en Rikuo quand il réalisa que, oui, il était bien encore en vie. A ce moment là, le fragment de souvenir montrant Rihan le récupérant lui vint à l'esprit et il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en grand, complètement sidéré.

_C-C'était quoi ça là… à l'instant… ?_—Rikuo déglutit légèrement et après avoir tenté de réguler sa respiration laborieuse à plusieurs reprises, il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer un temps. Ce devait être un rêve… Son père venant le chercher.

Haha. Très drôle effectivement. C'était tout simplement impossible….

Merde ; Paniquer ne mènerait à rien. Rikuo avait survécu. Il devrait être en mesure de se lever et de chercher les autres survivants de ce désastre. Peut être que par quelque miracle, il pourrait retrouver sa famille… et ses amis.

"Nn…."

Rikuo se figea en entendant le soupire silencieux provenant de son côté. Il faisait sombre ce qui faisait que Rikuo ne pouvait pas vraiment voir, mais il semblerait qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet endroit.

Une minute ; en y regardant de plus près, il n'était pas non plus dans une sorte d'abris. Que s'était-il passé après qu'il se soit évanoui ? Rikuo tenta de plisser des yeux pour voir quelque chose dans la pénombre. La lune était visible dehors alors que Rikuo regardait vaguement par la fenêtre.

_Hein… ? Cette fenêtre… semble familière…."_Réfléchit lentementRikuo, complètement déboussolé à cette vue. Et, après avoir ressentit l'air de la salle, elle lui semblait elle aussi familière. C'était comme si… Il s'était réveillé dans sa propre chambre… !

Rikuo cligna alors des yeux plusieurs fois avant de tourner doucement sa tête sur le côté. Il fit alors face à, ou plutôt, sa vue fut bloquée par une sorte de tissus sombre… Un yukata de nuit ? Il était probablement bleu foncé… Et peut être au niveau de la poitrine.

… _Au niveau de la poitrine ?_

Rikuo essaya à nouveau de bouger, mais il réalisa alors pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. La main de quelqu'un le retenait de près par-dessus la couverture. Il avait une couverture sur lui. Attendez un peu, lui aussi portrait un yukata de nuit. Et QUELQU'UN le retenait tellement près qu'il ne pouvait voir que sa poitrine !

_PARDON ?_

Rikuo en fut légèrement confus. Mais que diable se passait-il ? Avait-il juste rêvé du désastre ? Mais il était pourtant sûr… ! Quoi qu'il en soit… Qui pouvait bien le tenir aussi près comme ça ? C'était un home, pas vrai ? Il n'avait pas de seins…

_Ce n'était PAS DU TOUT le moment de penser à CA !_

Rikuo ébroua légèrement sa tête. Il tenta ensuite de regarder doucement un peu plus haut et de découvrir qui le retenait, et, bien évidement, il dût faire des efforts pour arriver à ce point car l'espace qui séparait Rikuo et cet homme endormi était quasi inexistant.

Cette situation était totalement ridicule ! Mais comment avait-il put se retrouver entre les bras de quelqu'un quand tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était le tsunami, le tremblement de terre et le monstre… Enfin… Il voulait dire le Dieu de la Nature, Ryuujin !

Rikuo tenta à nouveau avec plus de force pour mettre de la distance entre lui et qui que ce soit qui le tenait pour pouvoir voir son visage. Apres quelques vaines tentatives il put, enfin, créer un peu d'espace pour pouvoir regarder plus haut et alors… Ce qu'il vit… fit presque arrêter son cœur de battre.

Ce visage… Rikuo connaissait ce visage. Mince, il savait de qui il s'agissait même s'il l'avait perdu étant encore petit. Mais il n'avait que cinq ans quand il l'avait perdu… Ces longs cheveux noirs… Ce visage des plus beau et séduisant… Rikuo regardait toujours ce visage quand il ouvrait l'album photo datant de quand il était encore un bébé. Il avait même sa photo dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse la regarder chaque jour tout en étudiant ou en travaillant.

C'était… Nura Rihan. Le père de Rikuo.

Le monde de Rikuo fut totalement chamboulé par cette révélation. C'était tout simplement impossible ! Rihan était mort il y avait déjà plus de six ans. Il avait été assassiné par Hagoromo Gitsune, possédant le corps de Yamabuki Otome réincarnée ! Il avait été… Il avait été assassiné sous les yeux de Rikuo… Par l'épée démoniaque de ce maléfique Sanmoto. Il était là… Rikuo était là quand Rihan avait rendu l'âme.

Immédiatement, son système respiratoire se bloqua. L'air et l'oxygène refusaient de remplir ses poumons et il avait l'impression de mourir encore une fois à cause du choc qu'il venait de recevoir. Il essaya de respirer, sans résultat. Il semblerait que Rikuo subissait une crise de panique même si il n'en avait jamais eut avant.

L'agitation de Rikuo qui _n'était pas_ des plus tranquille, _n'avait, bien sûr, pas_ été ratée par l'homme dormant à ses côtés. "Hnh… ?" Rihan gémit doucement avant de papillonner des yeux et de les ouvrir.

Rikuo écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il rencontra les beaux océans dorés de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Personne n'avait de tels yeux si ce n'est son père et son grand père. Ils étaient illuminés par la lumière de la lune et c'était vraiment… littéralement vibrant. Même Tsurara et Kubinashi n'avaient pas des yeux aussi dorés.

Rikuo ferma alors ses yeux et Agrippa sa poitrine brulante alors qu'il tentait toujours de toutes ses forces de faire circuler l'air dans ses poumons perturbés. Cela devenait trop douloureux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas respirer !

"Hey," Rihan se réveilla immédiatement, alarmé, semblant remarquer la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Rikuo. "Hey, hey, est-ce que ça v-… non, quelle question stupide. Ca va clairement pas bien" songea Rihan tout en murmurant doucement alors qu'il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose. "Ok, incline juste la tête si c'est oui et secoue la si c'est non. Peux-tu respirer ?"

Rikuo secoua rapidement et vigoureusement sa tête. Il avait vraiment besoin de respirer au plus vite ou il tomberait de nouveau dans les pommes.

Rihan hocha sa tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et tendit sa main vers Rikuo Rikuo. "Viens ici" dit-il, tout en approchant le plus jeune et petit garçon entre ses bras.

Pour une raison des plus absurdes, même si Rikuo était des plus choqué par l'action soudaine, quelque chose de chaud… ou plus probablement la large main de Rihan caressait doucement son dos d'un geste répétitif tandis que Rihan murmurait des mots réconfortants à son Oreille, son autre main se faufilant pour maintenir sa taille, pas trop fort mais avec assurance et de manière réconfortante. Et quand Rikuo sentit cette odeur de Sakura provenant de lui… Sa gorge nouée et son système respiratoire entier se dilatèrent lentement… De l'air commençant à circuler de nouveau dans ses poumons et Rikuo haleta bruyamment quand il réalisa que sa crise passait doucement.

Rikuo s'accrochait à l'homme… Rihan… son père… fermement. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Rihan ne pouvait pas être juste ici, avec lui ! C'était juste IMPOSSIBLE!

Mais Rikuo se souvint de la chaleur, de la voix réconfortante ; Oui… Sa voix paisible et fluide de baryton… C'était bel et bien son père. Même si une voix dans sa tête lui criait que c'était une sorte de piège ou probablement était-il devenu fou ou peut être il était vraiment déjà mort et il se trouvait dans une sorte de paradis ou quelque chose, il ne pouvait empêcher l'euphorie naissante qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son cœur.

Des larmes dues à son trouble émotionnel et poignant commencèrent à se former aux coins de ses yeux et Rikuo eut peur de parler ou de faire quoi que ce soit, car il savait que si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, si c'était le cadeau d'adieu dont Ryuujin lui avait parlé avant de l'attaquer, alors… Alors Rihan disparaitrait à nouveau au moindre geste ou a la moindre parole.

Rikuo ne pouvait le permettre. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve… Même si ce n'était qu'une illusion… Il voulait sentir l'étreinte de son père un peu plus longtemps. Il lui avait manqué. Il lui avait tellement manqué depuis ce jour…

Rikuo ne remarqua pas que ses larmes coulaient de ses yeux vacillant entre le miel sombre et le chocolat, trempant aussi bien ses joues que le yukata de nuit de Rihan. Il n'était pas non plus conscient qu'il avait commencé à avoir le hoquet et que son corps tremblait. Il ne voulait pas relâcher sa prise sur les vêtements de nuit de Rihan et ils restèrent ainsi tous deux dans cette positions encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Rikuo réalise que… c'était en effet… réel.

Rihan était réel. Il était chaud. Rikuo pouvait le toucher. Il avait sentit le soufflé de Rihan. Il avait entendu sa voix. Il avait aussi ressenti se doux et douloureux sentiment dans son cœur. Rikuo était vivant… Et il n'était pas en train de rêver. Rihan était bien là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Rihan était là… Le tenant entre ses bras, le rassurant.

Rikuo ferma les yeux tandis que de fraiches larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler et il raffermit sa prise sur Rihan. Rihan ne semblait pas être dérangé par tout cela et sa main se mit alors à caresser gentiment les doux cheveux chocolat de Rikuo.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors le corps de Rikuo avait arrêté de trembler… la voix de Rihan s'éleva. "Ca va mieux maintenant ?"

Rikuo rouvrit ses yeux, se recula immédiatement après avoir relâché sa poigne du yukata de Rihan et le Nura le plus âgé fit de même, excepté se reculer. Le garçon regarda alors le visage de Rihan depuis là où il se trouvait, ses yeux toujours grand ouverts sur des larmes, mais plus surpris que paniqué. Il regardait Rihan comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé.

"Q'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Rihan, semblant perplexe face à la réaction de Rikuo en le voyant.

"Pourquoi…?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Rikuo. Il ne comprenait pas. Malgré sa joie à la vue de Rihan, il se demandait toujours comment cela s'était-il produit. Rihan était censé être déjà mort. Donc pourquoi… ?

"Pourquoi… _Quoi _?" Rihan arqua ses sourcils face à sa confusion grandissante.

"Je… Je ne comprends pas…," Rikuo regarda alors ses mains et ses genoux, essayant de réfléchir, de mettre du sens dans tout ce qui venait de se produire.

Rihan était vivant. Une seconde, avant ça, pourquoi Rikuo était-il en vie ? Il avait été attaqué à bout portant par ce rayon laser, cadeau de Ryuujin. C'était impossible d'être encore en vie après ça… Et encore moins d'être intact ! Il devrait y avoir au moins une blessure sévère quelque part…

Rikuo attrapa alors son propre yukata au niveau de la poitrine et l'ouvrit en grand pour observer son propre corps.

"Eh !" Rihan sembla surprise par le mouvement soudain, mais Rikuo s'en fichait éperdument à ce moment précis. Comme il l'avait prévu, il trouva la cicatrice. C'était donc vrai…

_Un instant, une cicatrice ?_— Le visage de Rikuo se froissa face à sa complète confusion alors qu'il touchait la blessure déjà soignée. A la place aurait dut se trouver une plaie béante, non pas une cicatrice. Il se souvenait que le rayon l'avait transpercé droit dans la poitrine.

Rihan sembla lire la question de Rikuo dans son regard dérouté et lui répondit soudainement. "Ah… Tu te demandes pourquoi tu es toujours vivant hein ?"

Rikuo sursauta et regarda Rihan, perplexe.

"N'aie pas peur de moi" Dit Rihan, souriant. "J'ai soi-…heu… Je voulais dire que le docteur avait plutôt bien soigné ta blessure. Ce n'est pas la meilleure méthode, mais c'était la plus efficace." Continua-t-il lentement.

Rikuo regarda à nouveau la longe cicatrice avant de penser que même avec les traitements médicaux les plus sophistiqués, ce genre de blessures n'aurait pas dut guérir aussi vite. Son père devait avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs de guérison sur lui. Il avait déjà vu Rihan guérir sa famille en utilisant ses pouvoirs latents quand Rikuo était encore tout petit. Rihan avait dit qu'il les avait hérités de sa mère, la grand-mère de Rikuo, Youhime. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, cette capacité n'avait pas été transmise à Rikuo.

Rikuo relâcha son yukata débraillé et laissa tomber ses mains le long de son corps. Il leva doucement la tête vers Rihan et allait l'appeler 'papa' quand Rihan le prit de vitesse.

"Qui es-tu ?"

"Eh ?" Rikuo écarquilla des yeux à cette question tandis que Rihan le regardais plutôt curieusement. Les yeux dorés de Rihan fixaient ceux chocolats et Rikuo put y décerner un 'manque de familiarité'.

Rihan ne connaissait pas Rikuo.

"Qui es-tu petit ?" Demanda à nouveau Rihan, prenant apparamanet l'expresion et le regard stupéfaits de Rikuo comme étant dut à un manque de réaction préparée face à sa question.

Enfin, pour prendre la défense de Rikuo, il n'était effectivement pas préparé à ce que son propre père lui demande qui il était."Je…" Rikuo ne savait honnêtement pas comment répondre à ça. Rihan ne le connaissait pas. Pourquoi ne le connaissait-il pas ? Il était son fils !

_Non, non ! Un instant ! Depuis le début cette situation est complètement ridicule ! Réfléchis ! Réfléchis Rikuo ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas dans tout ça ?_—Rikuo regarda alors en bas, commençant à rassembler ses souvenirs et son intelligence, combattant sa confusion, ses doutes et son trouble dut à ce retournement de situation des plus fous.

_Premier point. J'étais sensé être mort, détruit par le rayon de la mort de Ryuujin. Mais, j'ai apparemment juste perdu conscience, et me suis réveillé ici._

_Second point. J'ai trouvé mon père, qui était supposé être mort, VIVANT._

_Troisième point. Le père en question ne me connait pas._

_Donc… En rassemblant ces trois points… On peut en conclure que…_

Rikuo resta silencieux quelques seconds de plus avant qu'une idée loufoque ne lui passé par la tête.

_Est-ce que c'est une sorte d'univers parallèle ?_—Ok, un peu trop science-fi, mais il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu une voix avant de s'évanouir et ce n'était pas Ryuujin… Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir.

"Hey" L'appel de Rihan ramena Rikuo sur terre alors que le plus vieux Nura le regardait plus suspicieusement. "A quoi penses-tu, gamin ? Qui es-tu ?" Demanda-t-il de nouveau, plissant légèrement les yeux.

"Ah… !" Rikuo devait dire quelque chose, mais sortir qu'il était le fils de Rihan était encore plus ridicule pour Rikuo. Et si c'était bel et bien un autre monde ? Et si il n'était pas du tout sensé être ici ? Et si son existence perturbait le flux de la nature de ce monde ?

Cependant, Rikuo n'avait plus le temps de penser aux conséquences. Il devait répondre à Rihan, et vite, avant qu'il ne perde patience.

"M-Mon nom est… Rikuo," Répondit Rikuo avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, et quand il le remarqua, il voulu frapper son propre crane contre le mur le plus proche face à sa propre stupidité. Pourquoi avait-il donné son véritable nom à Rihan ? Et si il y avait un autre Rikuo dans ce monde ?

"Rikuo… ?" Rihan semblait tester la sonorité du nom sur sa langue, puis il sourit. "C'est un bon nom. C'est tes parents qui t'ont nommé ainsi ?" demanda-il encore.

Rikuo devint alors silencieux. Il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était Rihan qui lui avait donné ce nom. Mais alors… Que faire si Rihan lui demandait ses origines ? Le questionnait à propos de ses parents ? Rikuo n'avait pas assez confidence en lui pour créer autant de fausses informations importante en mentant alors qu'il ne savait rien de ce monde, car il ne savait pas de quel genre 'd'autre monde' il s'agissait…

_Mince !_— Rikuo commençait vraiment à penser qu'il s'agissait d'un autre monde ! Pris dans sa panique, Rikuo s'en remis au final à sa dernière option.

_Fais comme si tu ne savais rien._

"Je… Je ne me souviens pas… " Dit Rikuo tout en dépouillant son expression faciale. "Je ne me souviens… de rien…."

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes supplémentaires :<strong>

*paroles de la musique de Scorpion : Love of My Life

**nom emprunté à Get Backers par Yuya Aoki et Rando Ayamine (Je ne sais pas du tout si la forêt de Shinjuku existait au Japon des années 50 mais c'est le cas dans cet univers).

**A propos de ce chapitre : **Pas trop d'information à propos de ce chapitre. Je pense avoir eu raison de mettre cette histoire dans la catégorie drama. L'émotion et la confusion de Rikuo se trouvant lui-même vivant avec Rihan sans savoir ce qui lui était arrivé a été plutôt difficile à faire.

**NdA : **Donc... certains d'entre vous ont peut être remarqué que les informations sur le lieu et l'heure au début de chaque scène ont disparu. Oui, c'est parce qu'à partir d'ici, tout aura lieu uniquement en période d'après guerre. Si on repasse dans le présen, je remettrais à nouveau ces informations, donc ne vous inquiètez pas, vous ne vous perdrez pas. Et donc~ que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? *sourit*

* * *

><p><strong>NdT :<strong>

(1) : Vous avez peut être remarqué déjà dans le chapitre précédent mais en ce qui concerne Kubinashi, quand il s'adresse à Rihan, il le fait ici en le tutoyant ou en le vouvoyant. En fait, j'ai traduit de cette façon par ce que je pense qu'un subordonné qui appel son chef par son prénom au lieu de par son titre va difficilement le vouvoyer. C'est pourquoi, quand Kubinashi parle de lui en tant que chef, j'ai préféré le vouvoiement et le tutoiement quand il l'appel plus familièrement. J'ai pris la peine de faire cette différence car il y a un passage dans un chapitre suivant qui fait justement plus ou moins référence à ce détail. Mais vous verrez vous même après )

Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4 : The 'Other' World?

**Disclaimer : Nurarihyon no Mago appartient à Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei.**

**Warning :**_léger inceste sous entendu et shounen ai, langage vulgaire, AU, etc… _

**NdA :**Yaaah, donc voici le chapitre 4 ! Désolée pour l'attente ! XP Oh, et merci à _OneshotPrincess_pour son sens de l'observation ! J'avais oublié quelque _chose _! Mais c'est réglé. Merci encore !

Maintenant, place à l'histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>_**The 'Other' World?**_

_**L'Autre Monde ?**_

* * *

><p><em>Un pas… deux pas…<em>

_Il commence à laisser derrière…_

_...les souvenirs qui l'enchainent profondément…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Je ne me souviens… de rien…"<p>

Cette réponse du garçon aux cheveux chocolat fut suffisante pour que Rihan frappe son propre front d''exaspération.

Vous voyez ? Il s'était vraiment impliqué dans une affaire problématique.

Rihan soupira profondément tout en regardant son cadet, vaincu. "Tu ne te souviens pas… Même pas une seule chose sur toi ?" Approfondit-il et le garçon secoua légèrement la tête en un signe négatif, le regard grave.

"Je… Je ne me souviens que de… Quelqu'un ou quelque chose… M'appelant Rikuo…" Dit lentement le garçon, prudent, comme s'il était effrayé par quelque chose.

Rihan voulait savoir par curiosité ce qui était arrivé au garçon. Pourquoi était-il tombé du ciel ? S'était-il fait attaqué et capturé par quelque _youkai _? Mais Rihan n'avait ressenti la présence d'aucun _youkai _quand le garçon était tombé hier. C'était juste comme si… il était apparu de nulle part. Et qui ou quoi avait bien pu l'appeler Rikuo… ?

Wow, c'était vraiment un nom génial. Rihan allait définitivement l'utiliser pour son enfant quand il en aurait un…

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !_—Rihan râla-t-il après lui-même, exaspéré.

"Je vois…" Rihan opina légèrement pour montrer qu'il comprenait. "Et… Te souviens-tu pourquoi tu t'es réveillé ici ?" Reprit-il. Après tout, le garçon avait repris connaissance un instant avant que Rihan ne s'occupe de ses blessures.

"Um…" La confusion de Rikuo pouvait se lire sur son visage et Rihan sut que le garçon n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"Et à propos de tes blessures ? Tu avais l'air surpris tout à l'heure en voyant la cicatrice." Rihan pressa encore.

"Ah… Je me disais juste… que je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de cicatrice… Vu que je n'ai pas du tout mal" répondit Rikuo en baissant le regard.

Certes, c'était logique. Pourquoi Rihan n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

"Ok alors… ne panique pas. Sais-tu où tu te trouves là ?" Rihan entreprit d'informer le gamin. Les Humains ne pouvaient pas rester longtemps dans la demeure du Nura Gumi. Même si c'était bon tant que le miasme ne se mettait pas à faire effet, les humains étaient facilement influencés par le _youki_. Rihan était au moins obligé de dire au garçon qu'il allait se sentir bizarre tant qu'il resterait dans la maison. Ou bien, si Rikuo voulait partir aussi vite que possible après avoir appris dans quel type de maison il se trouvait en ce moment même.

Rikuo secoua de nouveau sa tête en un signe négatif. "Une sorte de… maison ?" Il inclina sa tête sur le côté tout en regardant avec hésitation dans les yeux dorés de Rihan, attirant immédiatement son attention car…

_M-Mignon…!_— ne put s'empêcher ne penser Rihan en voyant mieux les yeux chocolats encore un peu humides avant de se reprendre et de secouer légèrement sa tête, se trouvant ridicule de penser à quelque chose d'aussi futile alors qu'il y avait des problèmes bien plus importants demandant son attention.

"Um… ouais, une maison…. Cependant, ce n'est pas une maison tout à fait… normale, tu sais. C'est… chez Nura Gumi," Rihan grimaça Presque en mentionnant le nom. Sa maison était plutôt connue en ville, en tant que vieille et immense maison traditionnelle japonaise en bois qui n'avait pas changée depuis bien avant l'ère Tokugawa.

Même si Rikuo avait perdu la mémoire, question de logique, il devait connaître cette demeure… Un instant ; Ce serait le cas si Rikuo était un humain de la région. Le garçon était tombé du ciel. Il ne serait pas surprenant que Rikuo ne sache rien à propos de Nura Gumi. Peut être existait-il une sorte d'autre monde au dessus des nuages ou quelque chose d'autre… Et Rikuo venait de là-bas.

Merde. Rihan perdait encore le fil. C'était quoi ça encore comme idée, un autre monde ? Et pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant aux origines de ce garçon, d'abords ? Ce n'était qu'un humain normal. Il n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'est qu'il était mignon.

"Nura… Gumi…?" Un éclat passa dans les grands yeux ronds du garçon, il connaissait, Rihan agit immédiatement.

"Tu connais Nura Gumi ?" Demanda-t-il directement, s'approchant plus près du garçon pour mieux voir son expression faciale

"Hein ?" Rikuo semblait surpris et regarda de nouveau droit dans les yeux de Rihan avant que ses joues ne deviennent rosées et qu'il ne tourne son regard autre part. "Um…, n-nom…, Juste le nom… il semble familier…" Sa voix tremblait un peu et ses gestes hésitants criaient son mal-être même si cela semblait vraiment adorable.

_Et puis, bon dieux mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?_—Rihan fut, de nouveau, assaillit par ce parfum en s'approchant trop près du garçon. Une douce et délicieuse fragrance nostalgique qui semblait provenir du corps même du garçon. Il l'avait déjà senti une fois, quand il avait trouvé le garçon, et il la sentait de nouveau, plus intensément encore.

C'était mauvais ça… Avec ce genre d'arome stimulant, Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver si il restait dans cette demeure. Les _youkai_ de Nura Gumi étaient sensibles aux odeurs. L'odeur de Rikuo pouvait même attirer Rihan, le commandant desdits _youkai_. Si le garçon quittait cette pièce maintenant, il se ferait attaquer par de nombreux_ youkai_ ivres de son odeur seule.

Rihan devait donner des directives particulières à ses homes pour qu'ils n'approchent pas trop et pour qu'ils n'attaquent pas le garçon qu'importe ce qui pouvait arriver à leur odorat. Son autorité était absolue. Personne dans la maison mère ne lui désobéirait. Le problème venait d'en dehors de la maison principale. Il y avait toujours de nombreux _youkai_ errant au dehors. Ce garçon allait être pris pour cible rien qu'à cause de sa forte odeur stimulante.

Rihan soupira profondément. Il devait faire quelque chose pour assurer la protection de ce garçon. C'était lui qui avait décidé de le ramener. Evidement, il avait pensé qu'après s'être réveillé, le garçon rentrerait chez lui, mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit amnésique. Maintenant, c'était hors de question. Le garçon ne se souvenait pas d'où il venait, et avec cette odeur problématique… Rihan se devait de s'occuper de lui.

"Le nom de Nura Gumi t'est familier ?" demanda à nouveau Rihan.

"Um… c'est… nostalgique, en quelque sorte" Rikuo abaissa de nouveau son regard avant de fermer les yeux.

"Dans ce cas, tu ne serras pas surpris si je te dis qu'il s'agit d'une maison hantée, pas vrai ?" Rihan essaya de paraitre décontracté en faisant cette annonce. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le garçon garde son calme.

Étonnamment, Rikuo se contenta de relever son regard, ne semblant que peu surpris. "Hantée…" Répéta-t-il lentement, mais il n'y avait aucune peur audible dans sa voix.

C'était bizarre. Normalement, un humain serait effrayé après avoir entendu parler d'un lieu hanté, ou au moins choqué, mais le garçon n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était comme si c'était normal pour lui.

"Ouais, hantée. De très nombreux esprits et _youkai_ vivent dans cette maison." Continua d'expliquer Rihan.

"Je vois…" Pour une obscure raison, Rikuo semblait rassuré. "C'est pour ça que je sens autant de _youki_ ici… comme s'il y avait une quantité innombrable de _youkai_ se baladant" Dit-il alors, semblant étrangement joyeux. "Par exemple… ces gars au dessus du plafond…."

"Quoi ?" Rihan se pressa alors de lever le regard, surpris de voir effectivement plein de petits _youkai_ les épiant. "Oi ! Je vous ai dit de ne pas venir dans ma chambre !" cria-t-il, plus qu'agacé que ces petites créatures ne l'aient pas écouté. Enfin, ces _youkai_ couinèrent rapidement et filèrent, probablement par crainte d'avoir mis en colère le Nidaime du Clan Nura.

"Mince… ces mauviettes… !" Rihan souffla un peu en se rasseyant et entendit Rikuo se moquer de lui. "Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?" Il observa le garçon, plissant des yeux, un peu fâché qu'il lui rit au nez.

"Ah… Je suis désolé." Rikuo cacha sa bouche riante derrière sa paume. "C'est juste… rassurant, je suppose…" Il soupira avant de baiser sa main et sourit sincèrement à Rihan, faisant écarquiller un peu des yeux le boss en voyant une telle expression de grâce venant du plus jeune.

"Tu n'es pas… effrayé par les _youkai _?" continua de demander Rihan, sa curiosité envers cet étrange mais attirant gamin s'accentuant.

Rikuo secoua plusieurs fois la tête. "J'adore les _youkai._" dit-il sur un ton sûr, cette certitude reflétée dans son regard. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi…car je ne me souviens pas, mais peut-être… je vivais … moi aussi avec des _youkai_." Il fixa alors ses mains, et son expression se fit lointaine. "Je…sens comme si… d'une certaine façon, je connaissais tout ça…"

Rihan comprenait son sentiment de nostalgie. Il se rapprocha d'avantage de Rikuo et tendit sa main vers lui, pour toucher doucement (sans qu'il ne bronche) la joue du garçon. Pour un type qui venait de perdre la mémoire et qui venait juste de se réveiller d'un cauchemar (c'est ce que Rihan supposait vue qu'il s'était réveillé en panique), Rikuo avait plutôt confiance.

"Tu vas peut être trouver cela étrange mais… Je ressens la même chose envers toi." Répliqua doucement Rihan, presque chuchotant. "J'éprouve de la nostalgie… Quand je te vois." Continua-t-il, orientant le regard du garçon pour lui faire rencontrer directement le sien, faisant regarder à l'adolescent encore plus profondément en son regard.

Rihan vit quelque chose dans les yeux du garçon. Quelque chose se reflétait dans ces orbes chocolat… Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer. De l'affection ? Il n'en était pas sûr. C'en était proche… mais il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose qu'il n'était pas censé savoir ou chercher à connaître.

Malgré cela, Rihan voulait savoir. Même si son intuition le lui déconseillait. Son instinct lui disait de ne s'approcher pour rien au monde de ce garçon, et il devrait vraiment l'écouter, mais la curiosité de Rihan avait toujours été grande et il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir de quoi il était question.

Juste un petit test… juste pour le confirmer…

Rihan baissa son regard vers les lèvres d'une couleur étonnamment cerise de Rikuo qui sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait car, quand Rihan voulu réduire l'écart entre eux, le garçon posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de Rihan, l'empêcher de finir son test.

"Q-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?" demanda Rikuo, semblant légèrement inquiêt. (1)

Rihan recula immédiatement. _Quel acte honteux__, Rihan. Le gamin n'est toujours qu'un enfant. Qu'avais-tu l'intention de lui faire de toute façon ?_— Il ne put s'empêcher de s'auto fustiger pour avoir pensé qu'embrasser ce garçon innocent pouvait l'éclairer sur ses sentiments.

Rihan avait complètement perdu la raison, sûrement par ce que Yamabuki l'avait quitté.

_Hein ?—_Rihan pencha alors la tête sur le côté. Il venait à nouveau de remarquer qu'il n'avait, derechef, pas pensé à Yamabuki après avoir interagit avec ce garçon. C'était étrange.

"Non, je suis désolé…" Rihan gratta sa joue avec son index et sourit tristement. "Je voulais juste… vérifier quelque chose. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas t'attaquer." _–pour le moment._

Rihan fut plutôt surpris par cet ajout dans son esprit. Il en fut vraiment étonné.

"P-Pourquoi… Pourquoi m'attaqueriez-vous ?" Rikuo semblait dérouté.

"Ah, ahaha… en fait, tu vois… c'est parce que je suis moi aussi un _youkai._" Annonça Rihan mentant quelque peu au garçon. Parce que ce n'était pas de ce genre 'd'attaque' dont il s'agissait. C'était plus… personnel.

_Hein ?_—Rihan devenait de plus en plus perplexe à ce point car… Pourquoi voudrait-il attaquer un garçon innocent ? Il n'était pas ce genre de personne ! Il aimait les femmes, les femmes _adultes_ ! Pas les enfants ! Et encore moins les garçons !

Cela devenait… vraiment, particulièrement, absurde ! Rihan devait mettre fin à ces pensées ridicules avant de devenir mentalement instable à cause d'elles.

"Un… _youkai _?" Rikuo ne semblait pas surprise, mais plutôt… il semblait confirmer ce fait.

"Ouais." dit Rihan avec assurance. "Tu n'as vraiment pas peur ?" Demanda-t-il alors encore.

Rikuo secoua encore négativement sa tête. "Vous sentez bon." Dit-il sincèrement "rassurant" Continua-t-il sur un petit sourire et Rihan sentit que ce garçon et lui étaient très compatibles ensemble. Le garçon reconnaissait son odeur comme étant réconfortante tout comme Rihan.

Enfin, dans le cas de Rihan, l'odeur du garçon était plus excitante que rassurante, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il aimait cette odeur.

"Merci." Dit-il lui aussi avec un petit sourire, et il put voir le visage du garçon se teindre à nouveau d'une teinte rose foncée, lui donnait un air timide. Il était effectivement adorable. "Sur ce… revenons-en au sujet principal. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé avant de perdre la mémoire ?" demanda-t-il alors, d'un air plus sombre cette fois-ci.

La blessure sur la poitrine de Rikuo n'était pas anodine. Même le pouvoir latent de Rihan n'avait pas pu la guérir entièrement. Elle avait dut être infligée par une créature des plus vicieuses… Avait-elle au moins été infligée par une créature ? Un _Youkai_, ou bien un être supérieur comme une divinité ?

Rikuo toucha sa poitrine et son regard se fit soudainement triste. Ou peut être perturbé ? "Je… ne me souviens pas vraiment mais…"

Rihan fut surpris quand des larmes se mirent de nouveau à s'amonceler dans les beaux yeux de Rikuo. "Rikuo…" Il appela le garçon par son nom qui le regarda. Son visage était un appel à l'aide.

"C'est douloureux…" continua Rikuo, des perles cristallines tombant goutes par goutes de ses yeux, mouillant ses joues."…comme si j'avais perdu quelque chose… quelque chose qui m'est très précieux…!"

Puis il se mit à pleurer. Le petit garçon… ses mains couvrant son visage… se mit à pleurer, faisant s'écouler toute sa peine et sa douleur et Rihan trouva cela très… touchant. Même si le garçon ne se souvenait de rien, son cœur lui se rappelait parfaitement bien. Il souffrait… Pas seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Son cœur se souvenait de son sentiment de perte et avait maintenant décidé d'éclater. Il ne se souvenait plus ce qu'il avait perdu, mais il savait qu'il l'avait perdu et il regrettait cela profondément.

Rihan regarda solennellement le garçon en pleurs. Il n'aimait pas voir ce garçon pleurer.

Le chef du Nura Gumi se rapprocha alors de nouveau un peu plus du garçon, tout en sachant que c'était une erreur, prit les mains de Rikuo et les retira de son visage et regarda son visage en pleurs. Il prit délicatement la tête du garçon pour le rapprocher de lui, le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et le serra tendrement.

Rikuo semblait surpris par son geste mais ne se débattit pas vraiment. Il se tendit seulement quand Rihan le toucha et caressa son dos tout en murmurant "C'est bon… Tout finira bien…" près de l'oreille du plus jeune. "Rikuo…" Il chuchota son nom et Rihan ne put que remarquer que quand il prononçait le nom du garçon, celui-ci se détendait d'avantage.

Rikuo s'agrippa de nouveau à Rihan mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas par besoin comme après son cauchemar. Il se tapit entre ses bras et laissa Rihan supporter tout son poids. Il continuait de gémir et de hoqueter mais c'était plus un reste de ses pleurs déchirants.

Rihan embrassa les cheveux du garçon et ne put s'empêcher d'encore inhaler cette fragrance intoxicante. Elle était sucrée… Comme du miel, non… Comme du citron… ? Ce n'était pas cela non plus. C'était comme… un mélange entre une fleur et un fruit, difficile à décrire, mais elle donnait envie à Rihan de le sentir pour toujours.

Peu de temps s'écoula avant que le corps de Rikuo ne soit assez détendu et assez calme pour qu'il s'endorme à nouveau, sommes toutes fatigué après avoir pleuré. Enfin, Rihan ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le jour n'avait pas encore point après tout. Cependant, pour quelque raison, Rihan n'avait pas vie de rallonger le garçon sur le futon. Il était confortablement installé dans cette position, le tenant ainsi près de lui.

Au final, Rihan ne savait pas grand chose sur ce garçon. Pourtant, il était sûr d'une chose : il souhaitait le protéger. Oui, il est vrai que c'était étrange et que sa famille ne serait probablement pas d'accord car Rihan lui-même connaissait à peine cet étranger. Mais Rihan ne pouvait ignorer ce sentiment de nostalgie qu'il ressentait en voyant ce garçon. Il voulait le faire rester dans la maison principale.

Rikuo ne savait pas qui il était en dehors de son propre nom. Il n'avait nulle par où aller ou retourner au vu de ses pleurs après avoir été happé par son sentiment de perte. Rihan supposa que Rikuo avait tout perdu et que, pour protéger son esprit, son mécanisme de défense avait bloqué sa propre mémoire pour qu'il ne souffre pas d'effet secondaire tel qu'une dépression.

"Pauvre petit…" Rihan soupira silencieusement en voyant le visage du garçon où l'on pouvait encore voir les traces de larmes. Il essuya les larmes se trouvant au coin de ses yeux et sur ses joues avec son pouce libre et son index. Il approcha ensuite son visage de celui du garçon et embrassa son front.

"…-san…."

_Hein ?_—Rihan ouvrit les yeux en entendant un petit gémissement s'échapper d'entre les lèvres roses et semblant douces de Rikuo.

"…_too-san_…"

Un éclair métaphorique frappa Rihan de plein fouet quand il comprit ce que Rikuo marmonnait dans son sommeil.

_Est-ce que… Est-ce que je fais si vieux que cela… pour que je lui rappel son père ?_— Rihan pensa, blessé dans son orgueil, qu'il était effectivement _si vieux_ et qu'il était opposé à un simple gamin humain.

Rihan avait vécu longtemps, c'est vrai… plus de deux cents ans, mais quand même… son visage ne faisait pas si vieux, si ? Il ne voulait pas vieillir comme son vieux. Après tout, le cœur de Rihan était toujours dans sa poitrine, intact. Nurarihyon avait vieillit par ce que son cœur avait été dérobé et dévoré par cette renarde. Il était un… cas rare parmi les _youkai_.

Ouais bon… Nurarihyon avait énormément vieillit et était maintenant devenu un petit papi qui foutait les jetons. Rihan ne ressemblerait en aucun cas à ça, _jamais_ ! Il s'était juré de mourir au combat en tant que séduisant commandant des youkai et il avait bien l'intention de s'en tenir à ce plan pour toujours… ou pour le restant de sa vie.

"Nnh…" Rikuo soupira et se blottit tout contre Rihan et le _Nidaime_ rougit sous ce geste tout autant innocent que tentant du garçon.

Rikuo était des plus attachants. Etait-ce normal pour un humain ordinaire d'être aussi mignon ? Il y avait aussi cette odeur alléchante… Rihan devait absolument en connaitre plus à son sujet.

_Tiens ?_—Rihan pencha alors sa tête de côté, confus. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Ce garçon… Rikuo… Il n'avait pas demandé son nom à Rihan ? En temps normal, les gens demandent quand ils rencontrent quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi Rikuo ne lui avait-il pas demandé qui il était ?

Certes, Rihan avait dit qu'ils se trouvaient dans la demeure du Nura Gumi et qu'il était un _youkai_, mais Rikuo n'avait rien demandé de plus important sur sa personne, comme son nom par exemple. C'était comme si… Rikuo savait déjà ?

C'était impossible. Rikuo ne se souvenait même pas de qui il était. Il était donc impossible qu'il connaisse le nom de Rihan. Peut être avait-il juste oublié de demander…

…_ou alors il ne pense pas avoir besoin de le connaitre par ce qu'il a l'intention de partir dès demain ?_— Cette réflexion était déprimante et Rihan ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Rikuo resterait avec lui dans la demeure principale du Nura Gumi. Ansi en avait-il déjà décidé.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Trois pas… quatre pas…<em>

_Il se met à avancer... et ne regarde plus en arrière…(2)_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo courrait.<p>

Il était en train de courir vers l'arbre de Sakura rose.

_"Yoru !"_

Il l'appela, son autre lui-même, son _youkai_.

_"Yoru ! Où es-tu ?"_

Rikuo regarda autours de lui une fois arrivé face au cerisier entièrement fleurit. C'était là où s'asseyait sa forme nocturne quand il regardait la vue de nuit de Ukiyo-e. Cependant, qu'importe combien il cherchait ou à quel point il l'appelait, sa forme nocturne n'était pas là. Il ne se montrait pas.

_"Yoru ! S'il te plait, réponds-moi !"_

Rikuo était désespéré. Il avait besoin de son autre lui-même. Il avait besoin de parler à son _youkai_ des choses folles qui avaient lieu… Comme son père revenu à la vie bien qu'il eut décédé il y a des années. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais il ne pouvait discerner la silhouette de son autre.

La pluie de pétales était plus abondante que d'habitude. Le doux parfum présent dans l'air devenait plus lourd, plus écœurante que réconfortant. Il ne pouvait pas respirer aussi facilement qu'en temps normal. Sa forme nocturne n'était pas là. Son autre lui n'était pas là pour l'apaiser.

_"Où es-tu… ?"_

Rikuo s'agenouilla devant l'arbre de Sakura, impuissant, priant et suppliant son autre lui d'apparaitre mais il n'avait pour compagnie que les pétales de cerisiers roses luminescentes au plus profond de son monde intérieur sombre et vide…

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Rikuo se leva en sursaut et remarqua qu'il avait un mal de crane en essayant de s'assoir. "Ow…!" Pleurnicha-t-il avant d'abandonner l'idée de se lever et se contenta de reposer sa tête et son corps sur les cousins et futons qui étaient des plus confortables.<p>

_Mais que s'est-il passé…? _— L'esprit de Rikuo tenta de se souvenir de ce qui s'était produit et immédiatement, le souvenir des événements de la nuit passée lui revinrent violement en tête. Il rougit d'une belle teinte des plus profondes quand il réalisa qu'il avait pleuré comme un petit garçon, et dans les bras de son père en plus ! _Uwaaah ! C'était vraiment gênant— !_

Rikuo avait envie de s'enterrer vivant, quelque part dans un trou et cela ne le gênerait pas de ne plus jamais en sortir de sa vie.

Après s'être repris de son embarras, Rikuo se mit à réfléchir plus sérieusement.

_Ok… Donc, j'ai obtenu quelques informations grâce à la discussion de hier soir… ou plutôt ce matin avec mon père… Rihan. Je devrais me mettre à l'appeler Rihan au lieu de 'papa'. Il est clair qu'il ne me reconnaît pas comme son fils. Il m'a presque embrassé ! Moi, par dessus le marché ! Je sais que Rihan est un peu… dragueur sur les bords, c'est maman qui me l'a dit, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un gamin comme moi rentrait lui aussi dans sa liste de cibles potentielles !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Rihan ne me connait pas comme étant son fils dans 'ce monde' (oui, j'accepte l'idée de l'univers alternatif) Il avait dit quelque chose à propos de mon 'odeur', qu'elle lui était 'nostalgique'. Donc, d'une certaine manière, Rihan me voit comme 'important' ou 'précieux' pour lui. Il a l'air d'apprécier 'mon odeur' comme j'aime 'son odeur'. C'est surement les gènes Nura ou quelque chose comme ça, pas vrai ? Rihan n'a jamais senti jusqu'à présent une odeur qui se rapproche autant de la sienne, d'où son attirance. Bien, donc tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, c'est m'assurer qu'il ne m'attaquera pas à cause de cela. Je peux le faire… Pas que j'ai assez confiance en moi pour battre Rihan sous ma forme humaine mais je doute que Rihan ne tente quoi que ce soit. _

_Merde, je ne devrais pas vraiment penser à ça. Premièrement, je dois savoir de quel genre de monde il s'agit. Fichue forme nocturne disparaître quand j'en aie le plus besoin ! Je dois m'informer autours de moi. On dirait que cette chambre est tout à fait normale. Elle est identique à la mienne… Une minute, la nuit dernière, Rihan a dit qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre, non ? Donc, si je fouille, je trouverais certainement des indices sur ma position actuelle. _

Rikuo opina et ignora la douleur sourde qui lui vrillait la tête, se leva du futon et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Par chance, Rihan était partit et Rikuo se retrouvait seul dans la chambre. Rikuo ne sentait pas non plus la présence des petits youkai tout autour. Il jugea donc n'avoir rien à craindre et commença ses recherches.

Rikuo ouvrir alors lentement la porte coulissante menant au placard où un autre futon était entreposé. Hum, si cela avait été sa propre chambre, Rikuo y aurait rangé ses livres et ses affaires scolaires. Il semblerait que ce n'était pas le cas, vu qu'il n'avait trouvé que quelques futons et couvertures en haut et un _kotatsu_ (2) plié en bas du placard.

Rikuo ferma la porte et alla de l'autre côté de la pièce où se trouvait un petit tableau en bois avec des tiroirs y étant rattachés. Il se sentait mal de fouiner dans les affaires de son père… ch, de Rihan. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait savoir là où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus sortir par ce qu'il ne savait pas quel genre de Nura Gumi son père, euh… Rihan dirigeait dans ce monde.

Peut être que Kurotabo, Kubinashi et Aotabo étaient présents eux aussi. Et peut être que Tsurara était elle aussi ici. Bien qu'ils pouraient être 'différents' de ceux de son propre monde… Quoi qu'il en soit. Il devait se concentrer. Il devait trouver plus d'informations.

La détermination de Rikuo s'était raffermie et il murmura "Désolé, too-sa…Argh ! Je déteste ça ! Je continue de l'appeler too-san même si je sais qu'il n'est pas possible que ce soit lui !" Il se sentait frustré car dans son esprit, l'image de Rihan comme étant son père ne pouvait pas être mise de côté. Par ce que Rihan était son père ! Cependant… Dans ce monde, Rihan ne le connaissait pas. C'était d'une certaine façon… triste …

Rikuo tenta lentement d'atteindre le premier tiroir mais la porte coulissante se trouvant de l'autre côté de la pièce s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait put y toucher et une voix s'éleva. "On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?"

Rikuo se figea et tourna lentement sa tête pour croiser un regard vermeil et sérieux, de longs cheveux blonds et noirs provenant d'une tête flottante, une longue écharpe noir entourant un cou non existant.

"Kubi…nashi…"

Rikuo écarquilla des yeux en voyant l'un des serviteurs les plus proches de Rihan le regardant d'un air sombre et curieux.

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes Additionelles:<strong>

**1)**_**Youki **_**:**énnergie spirituelle des youkai

**2)**_**Kotatsu**_**:**une table basse rectangulaire reliée à une couverture et un chauffage, généralement utilisé en hivers par les japonais pour se détendre face à la télé ou pour manger du Nabe.

**NdA : **…suspense de fin de chapitre et malentendus continuent ~ XDDD Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

* * *

><p>NdT :<p>

1 : j'ai préféré employer le vouvoiement, plus formel. Après tout, Rikuo s'adresse peut être à son père, mais il ne sait pas où il est tombé. Et il fait comme si il ne connaissait pas Rihan. Donc, parler à un ainé et un inconnu en le tutoyant serait peut être, comment dire, décalé ? déplacé ? trop familier ? Selon moi en tout cas… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

2 : Cela peut être compris de deux façons en anglais. Mais c'est difficile de rendre l'idée en français. Cela peut être compris ainsi :

Tourner la page

Avancer

Alors j'ai traduit comme ça pour faire léger.

* * *

><p>Encore en retard pour poster ce chapitre… J'arriverais à poster en temps et en heure un jour ! XD Mais quand j'ai voulu m'en occuper dans les transports en commun, je n'avais plus de batterie ! (Je n'avais pas de prise à côté de moi à l'Université – y'en a pas à la cafet' et j'ai tout utilisé pour réviser mon cours d'allemand). Et après chez moi, j'étais dérangée par les travaux T_T. En plus, ce chapitre n'était pas facile ! Il y avait de nombreuses tournures très particulières et sous-entendus à rendre en français… Et mon ordinateur me boude ! (D'où tu me rajoute des majuscules partout toi ? Je ne t'ai pas mis en allemand que je saches ! Pourquoi tu me vires les cédilles ? Alors que j'avais prit la peine de les mettre ! Aaaaaah ! Stupide mise à jour ! M'a fermé ma page Word ! – ou quelque chose comme ça). Et je l'avais complètement zappé dans ma recherche effrénée de stage… T_T Et après, il a fallu que mon frère fugue ! VDM<p>

Enfin bon…

Merci à Kyosenki, Zorchide, Sala Kiyoi et Aka et Zephy pour leurs reviews !

En espérant que le chapitre 5 arrive plus vite XP

See you !

Ps : des fautes ? Une traduction qui ne vous convient pas ? Une tournure de phrase à améliorer ou à franciser ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer ! Même si vous lisez cette histoire 2 ans après sa publication !


	5. Chapter 5 : Rihan's Nura Clan

**Disclaimer: Shiibashi-sensei est proprio de Nuramago, les persos sont géniaux c'est pourquoi Luna les emprunte pour jouer sans permition. **

**Warning: **_comme d'ab, comme d'ab (les mêmes que les chapitres précédents…), sauf que… ouais, Rihan devient osé dans ce chapitre ^^;_

**A/N: **Okay, donc voici comment ça se passe. Je mets à jour cette histoire tous les deux jours. Evidement, c'est par ce que je veux finir cette histoire aussi vite que possible avant que mon travail ne s'empille de nouveau et qu'il me soit donc impossible de le faire. Et voici le problème, la seule trame à laquelle je peux penser ces derniers temps c'est celle de cette histoire, donc... si vous vous demandez pourquoi 'My Brother is Oyabun!' et 'Girl speculation' ne sont pas mis à jours... Voici la raison. Je vais essayer d'avancer cette hisoire jusqu'au chapitre 10 avant de retourner à mes deux autres histoires. Désolée pour ça.

Okay, c'est le moment de lire le chapitre 5 ! Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>_**Rihan's Nura Clan**_

_**Le clan Nura sous Rihan**_

* * *

><p><em>Exauce mon souhait... d'un simple contact,<em>

… _brise la fleur de lys en verre au fond de mon cœur…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kubi…nashi…."<p>

Rikuo reconnaissait ce visage mais son apparence était complètement différente de celle de son Kubinashi. Son Kubinashi n'avait pas de longs cheveux, son écharpe était toujours blanche et ses vêtements… Eh bien, disons qu'ils étaient plus stylisés ?

"Hmm ? Tu es étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être prit main dans le sac en train de voler, humain." Et ce Kubinashi ci était plus arrogant que celui de Rikuo, et bien plus froid aussi pour quelques raisons.

"Voleu—! Ce n'est pas le cas !" Rikuo remarqua alors de quoi il avait été accusé et réfuta vivement. "Je n'étais pas en train de voler quoi que ce soit, je le jure !" tenta-t-il d'expliquer en toute honnêteté. "J'étais juste… en train d'essayer de trouver… où nous sommes…" Il regarda vers le bas. C'était bel et bien un autre monde. Son Kubinashi ne le regarderait jamais avec de tels yeux froids et le reconnaitrait.

Rikuo haïssait ça. Cet endroit… même si c'était le Nura Gumi, il était plein de quelque chose qu'il ne _savait_ pas ! Il voulait rentrer chez lui !

_Mais après… que se passerait-il ?_— Le cœur de Rikuo se serra à cela. S'il rentrait, il ne resterait rien là bas… absolument rien. Tout avait été détruit. Sa famille n'était plus. Ses amis… Il n'avait plus personne… auprès de qui retourner.

_Non… non ! Je ne dois pas penser ainsi !_—Rikuo secoua sèchement sa tête. Il ne devait pas encore abandonner ! Il était toujours responsable ! Et puis, il n'était pas sur que sa famille et ses amis avaient été détruits. Si, par quelque chance, ils avaient survécus… Il devait rentrer chez lui et les retrouver. Il devait les protéger. S'il ne le faisait pas alors, qui le ferait ?

"Je dois découvrir qui j'étais…!" Rikuo agrippa la partie supérieure de son yukata de nuit emprunté et mit en place une expression sérieuse et désespérée sur son visage pour paraitre plus convainquant.

Non, il n'essayait pas de tromper Kubinashi, vu que ses sentiments étaient réels. Bien que ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir le plus n'était pas à propos de 'Rikuo' car son amnésie n'était qu'une grosse connerie. C'était surtout sa situation actuelle et cet 'autre monde'.

"Et pour savoir ça… J'ai besoin de savoir où nous nous trouvons. Voudriez-vous bien me dire où nous sommes ?" Rikuo regarda de ses yeux les plus suppliants vers l'homme aux yeux ambrés et l'homme blond aux cheveux longs soupira, semblant comprendre par quoi passait Rikuo.

"Voudrais-tu bien t'assoir avant ? Rihan m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi, humain." Dit Kubinashi d'un ton plat tout en faisant signe à Rikuo de s'assoir à côté de son futon.

Rikuo n'aimait pas comment Kubinashi l'appelait 'humain'. C'était comme si… Il y avait un énorme fossé entre les humains et les _youkai_. Il pensait que son père était comme lui… Il aimait les humains, bien évidement, comme on pouvait le deviner au vu de ses actions auprès de Rikuo hier soir. Mais… non, quand Rikuo était encore jeune, il avait remarqué comment les _youkai _agissaient eux aussi envers les humains. Si il n'avait pas insisté sur le fait 'd'arrêter' de causer des problèmes aux humains, ils auraient continués de faire ce qu'ils faisaient les siècles précédents.

Donc peut être que… Rihan n'avait pas été assez ferme sur ce sujet. Une minute, vu qu'il s'agissait de 'l'autre monde', les choses étaient peut être complètement différentes ici.

"C'est Rikuo." Annonça Rikuo tout en s'asseyant.

"Pour quelqu'un qui prétend avoir perdu la mémoire, tu insistes assez pour que je t'appelle par ton nom, Rikuo-kun." Kubinashi s'assit à son tour tout en plaçant un plateau de nourriture face à Rikuo. "Mange."

Rikuo regarda la nourriture et son ventre gargouilla. Ses joues rosirent un peu quand Kubinashi en rit. "Désolé…. On dirait que je n'ai pas mangé depuis… Je ne m'en souviens pas." Il fit un faux soupir défaitiste. "C'est par ce que… ce nom est le seul lien entre moi… et mon passé." Dit-il avec hésitation avant de fermer ses yeux et de frapper des mains devant lui. "_Itadakimasu_ (1)" Il prit ensuite le bol de riz et se mit à manger avec les manières qu'il avait apprit en tant qu'héritier des Nura.

Kubinashi parut surpris en voyant comment Rikuo mangeait. "Toi… tu es sûr que tu ne te souviens pas de qui tu es ?" Demanda-t-il alors, semblant curieux.

Rikuo dirigea son regard vers Kubinashi et sourit d'un air piteux. "Si c'était le cas… Je serais rentré chez moi depuis hier soir, quand je me suis réveillé." Répondit-il tout en prenant le puissant et en séparant avec perfection les arêtes de la chair et se remit à manger.

"Attends, tu t'es réveillé la nuit dernière ?" Demanda de nouveau Kubinashi, semblant quelque peu distrait par la technique de 'décorticage de la chair des os' effectuée par Rikuo sur son poisson grillé.

"Ouais ; et j'étais aussi assez surpris, vu que pa-…Rihan-san était là…" Se reprit Rikuo. Il avait encore failli appeler Rihan 'papa'. Il se fit silencieux après ça et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il devrait révéler à Kubinashi les détails de la nuit pour éviter les quiproquos et les malentendus, mais c'était vraiment embarrassant ! Rikuo lui-même voulait à peine se souvenir de sa rupture mentale dans les bras de Rihan.

"Il était avec _toi_ ?" Dit avec hargne Kubinashi et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites en entendant cela. Rikuo confirma doucement d'un signe de tête. "Dans la chambre ?" Il semblait un peu plus effaré. Pour une quelconque raison, Kubinashi paraissait des plus inquiets et ce, bien plus qu'il ne le devait.

"Ouais… Et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Ça a été une nuit… assez difficile." Dit Rikuo, tentant d'ignorer le drôle de visage que Kubinashi arborait en regardant d'un air sombre vers sa nourriture. Il ne remarqua donc pas comment Kubinashi le regardait, mais quand ce fut le cas, Kubinashi le fixait comme s'il était un extraterrestre. "Heu… Il m'a dit pour Nura Gumi et sa demeure." Ajouta-t-il, sentant que le regard que lui portait Kubinashi était tel car il ressentait des soupçons face au calme dont faisait preuve Rikuo.

"Il l'a fait, hein ? Pas étonnant que tu n'aies pas paniqué en voyant ma tête flotter." Dit Kubinashi d'un air sceptique. "Et tu sais mon nom par ce que…"

"Votre tête flotte et vous n'avez pas de cou." Répondit gentiment Rikuo.

"Bien sûr, donc tu sais que tous les habitants de cette maison sont…."

"Des youkai, oui." Rikuo opina à nouveau pour confirmer.

"Et ça te va ?" Kubinashi plissa des yeux. Le plus jeune soupira.

"Je sais que tous les _youkai_ ne sont pas mauvais… et Rihan-san… il n'est pas que _youkai_, n'est-ce pas ?" Rikuo posa son bol et regarda à nouveau Kubinashi, essayant de lui faire comprendre à son aîné qu'il s'avait ce qu'était Rihan.

"C'est surprenant… tu sembles en savoir plus sur les _youkai_ et Rihan en général que sur toi même. Qu'es-tu, Rikuo-kun ? Un onmyouji ?" Lui demanda alors Kubinashi, tentant probablement de le provoquer. Mais Rikuo ne pouvait qu'en pouffer de rire.

"Onmyou—, _sérieusement _?" Il ne put s'empêcher de demander, essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

"Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?" Kubinashi en semblait fâché.

"Non, Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… pft—" Rikuo rit pour de vrai cette fois, de telle sorte que son ventre lui faisait mal. "Moi… un Onmyouji ? Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que feraient les gens chez moi si c'était vrai." Il était toujours en train de glousser et de ricaner quand la vois de Kubinashi s'éleva à nouveau.

"Les gens chez toi ?" Son visage prit un air sérieux face à cela.

_Zut !_—Rikuo réalisa que sa langue avait fourché.

"Um… Il semblerait que je vivais moi aussi avec des _youkai._" Répondit Rikuo, tentant de réparer sa bourde en usant de la même technique que contre Rihan hier soir. "Je ne m'en souviens pas réellement, mais la présence des _youkai_… ne me fait pas vraiment peur. Elle me semble… nostalgique, vous savez, comme une trace de mon passé qui est toujours présente ici… quelque part." Il souriait sincèrement à présent et Kubinashi semblait rassuré en voyant cela.

"Tu… ne détestes pas les _youkai _?" Lui demanda alors Kubinashi, la même expression sur son visage que Rihan la veille.

"J'adore les _youkai_." Répondit Rikuo d'un très large sourire joyeux et Kubinashi en fut plutôt impressionné.

"Yosh." Kubinashi frappe ses propres genoux, surprenant Rikuo alors que le youkai aux cheveux blonds et noirs le regarda avec assurance."Sortons et demandons aux autres ! Qui sait ? Peut être que quelqu'un te reconnaîtra ici ?" Proposa-t-il tout en tendant sa main à Rikuo, un sourire amical sur ses lèvres.

_Ah…_ Rikuo réalisa enfin, en voyant le sourire de Kubinashi. Il avait tort. Ce Kubinashi n'était pas vraiment différent du sien. Il était juste plus prudent par ce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore Rikuo.

_Hein ?_—Rikuo se surpris lui-même en pensant cela. _Kubinashi… Ne me connaissait… pas encore ?_

Pourquoi en penser ainsi ? Rikuo fut perplexe face à cette nouvelle idée qu'il commençait à entrevoir, mais il secoua rapidement de la tête, la chassant dans un recoin de son cerveau car ce n'était pas possible. Enfin, presque autant impossible que d'être envoyé dans un autre monde mais il avait déjà été prouvé par la science que cette nouvelle option était improbable alors que l'existence de mondes parallèles restait toujours un mystère.

Rikuo cligna alors une fois des yeux, finalement revenu de ses réflexions, et se concentra sur sa vue de la main de Kubinashi, mais il ne put empêcher la joie s'épanouissant du plus profond de son cœur de se manifester en un vaste sourire heureux sur son visage. "Merci, Kubinashi!" Dit-il avec sincérité, tout en acceptant la main tendue.

Rikuo savait qu'il était impossible pour qui que ce soit de le reconnaître dans 'cet autre monde', mais en posant des questions tout autours de lui, il avait plus de chances d'en apprendre plus sur 'ce monde', et donc… cela augmenterait ses chances de rentrer chez lui… dans son propre monde.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bien loin, à la nouvelle aube,<em>

… _ton cœur voit ses rêves_

_Bien loin, la fontaine à tes pieds_

… _réfléchit tes désirs…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan venait tout juste de rentrer de sa balade matinale. Oui, il ne la faisait uniquement que pour voir le levé du jour et aussi peut être pour acheter quelques brioches bien chaudes en guise d'en-cas pour prendre avec son thé un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi avec son vieux père (1). Il aimait la vie tranquille qu'apportait cette époque à sa famille. Même si il restait encore quelques petits groupes de <em>youkai<em> qui causaient des problèmes la nuit, ses subordonnés suffisaient pour s'en charger.

Rihan passait tout juste les portes quand il vit Kubinashi tenant par la main un Rikuo des plus excités, tirant le garçon pour le mener vers la cour de devant. Il fit presque tomber son paquet de brioche sous le choc que lui avait causée cette vision.

"Kubinashi!" Hurla de terreur Rihan en direction du _youkai_ aux longs cheveux blonds et noirs en voyant quelques petits _youkais_ suivant les pas de Rikuo et Kubinashi.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ne remarque-t-il pas que l'odeur de Rikuo attire les youkais ?_— Pensa Rihan, paniqué, par ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à tous les membres de sa demeure de ne pas trop approcher le garçon par ce que son odeur était dangereusement attirante.

"Hn ?" Kubinashi s'arrêta pour regarder dans sa direction, imité par le garçon qui tourna son adorable visage vers Rihan puis lui sourit.

Rihan senti son visage se réchauffer un peu mais secoua rapidement sa tête avant de se mettre à trottiner dans leur direction.

"Ah, bon retour à la maison, Rihan. Comment était le levé du soleil ?" Kubinashi semblait étrangement de bonne humeur quand il salua le Nidaime, et pourquoi tenait-il Rikuo par la main d'abord ?

"Le levé de soleil était aussi merveilleux que d'habitude. On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?" Répondit Rihan sur un ton plat, sans s'arrêter de débiter, jetant des coups d'œil des plus évidents en direction des deux mains liées avant de regarder Kubinashi dans les yeux, les sourcils arqués, exigeant une explication.

"J'accompagne cet hu…Rikuo-kun pour une balade hors de la chambre." Dit Kubinashi d'un ton aussi calme que son visage. "Il a besoin d'air frais, pas vrai Rikuo-kun?" Le _youkai_ aux cheveux longs sans cou se tourna alors vers le garçon aux cheveux chocolat, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

Cela énerva quelque peu Rihan.

"Oui. Kubinashi est très amical. Il m'accompagne tout autour de la maison pour demander aux plus petits _youkai_ s'ils m'avaient déjà vu dans les environs. Et cette maison est vraiment pleine de _youkai _! C'est excitant !" Rikuo rayona gaiement. Son sourire brillait comme le soleil et wow… il était vraiment des plus adorable quand il souriait ainsi.

Il semblerait que Rihan n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi car Kubinashi non plus ne pouvait pas lâcher son regard de ce sourire. En voyant le regard hébété de son suivant, son irritation monta encore de quelques cran.

Rihan fulminait quelque peu. "Qui t'a donné la permission de le sortir ? Il a encore besoin de se reposer tu sais."Il se mit alors à réprimander Kubinashi, agacé. "Il a été grièvement blessé hier. Il devrait ne pas faire trop d'effort aujourd'hui." Continua-t-il, amenant sa main vers les deux qui étaient liées et déroba la main de Rikuio de celle de Kubinashi.

"Ah." Rikuo sembla surpris par ce geste soudain. Kubinashi en cligna des yeux, paraissant déconcerté.

"Je-Je suis désolé Nidaime. Je ne savais pas…" Kubinashi regarda alors Rikuo d'un air contrit.

"C-C'est bon ! J'en suis reconnaissant. Et-Et puis, j'ai besoin de savoir rapidement qui j'étais pour ne pas rester trop longtemps un poids pour vous…" Rikuo semblait perplexe, mais aussi coupable, probablement par ce que Rihan avait réprimandé Kubinashi pour l'avoir fait sortir sans autorisation.

Rihan regarda le garçon et soupira profondément. "Ne sois pas ridicule, Rikuo. C'est moi qui t'ais amené ici à l'origine. Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je pensais que tu serais un poids." Dit-il tout en ébouriffant les doux cheveux rougeoyant de Rikuo.

Rikuo leva son regard en direction de Rihan. Ces yeux étaient écarquillés, semblant complètement surpris. Mais il semblait aussi ému, et lui répondit."Merci, Rihan-san…" Avec l'expression la plus poignante q'uil lui ait jamais été donné de voir.

Cela vint alors à l'esprit de Rihan. Rikuo connaissait son nom. Même s'il ne s'était pas présenté la nuit dernière…

Ah, mais Kubinashi venait juste de l'appeler Rihan, donc Rikuo l'avait probablement appelé en prenant exemple sur Kubinashi.

Hmm… Rihan ne savait pas du tout laquelle des deux réponses était la bonne. La façon que Rikuo avait de le regarder avec ce regard illisible était des plus intriguant, et il sentait que le garçon le connaissait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rihan n'était pas en train de protester. Non. Ce qu'il le dérangeait le plus était qu'il se sentait proche du garçon même s'il savait qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu, pas une seule fois, avant leur première rencontre.

"De rien" Rihan sourit chaleureusement en retour et se tourna de nouveau vers Kubinashi. "Là, les brioches. Et dis à Kejourou que je veux boire du thé avec le vieux plus tard." Ajouta-t-il.

"Bien, j'y vais de ce pas." Rétorqua Kubinashi avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

"Ah, Kubinashi !" L'appela Rikuo avant qu'il ne se soit trop éloigné. Kubinashi s'arrêta et se retourna légèrement, une expression interrogative sur son visage."Merci d'avoir prit soin de moi." Dit le garçon et Kubinashi sourit, saluant d'un petit mouvement de la main avant de se remettre à marcher "C'est vraiment un type bien"

Rikuo sourit joyeusement et Rihan ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Bien que Kubinashi pouvait se montrer des plus démoniaques s'il le souhaitait.

"Donc... Que demandais-tu aux plus petits _youkai_ déjà ? "Demanda alors Rihan, marchant avec Rikuo doucement, retournant à l'intérieur de la maison principale du Nura Gumi.

"Ah, je cherchais juste des informations... S'ils me connaissaient, ou quelque chose comme ça" Rikuo regarda vers le bas, semblant tout penaud.

"Tu voulais savoir qui tu étais avant que je te trouve" Rihan opina, comprenant parfaitement. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plus une confirmation.

"Oui… Je sens juste… que je ne peux pas abandonner. Je dois lever le voile… d'une certaine façon. Peut être que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire... Si-, si j'étais aussi blessé que vous le dites..." Rikuo continua. "Peut être que j'étais en train de réaliser une sorte de mission très importante…"

_Logique. Les gens ne se retrouvent pas grièvement blessés sans AUCUNE raison. Soit quelqu'un ou quelque chose vous veut mort ou alors c'est que vous avez fait quelque chose pour le mériter._

"Tu veux que je demande dans la ville à ton sujet ?" Proposa alors Rihan, après tout, lui aussi était curieux.

"Eh ? Non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vous pose déjà assez de problème en restant ici. Vous m'avez aussi gué-…uh, je veux dire appelé le docteur pour me soigner. Je ne peux vraisemblablement pas vous demander plus que ça !" Rikuo secoua négativement la tête, son visage moite trahissant une légère panique.

Rihan fut confus en voyant sa réaction. "Cela ne me pose aucun problème. J'aime aller jouer dehors tu sais" Il eut un sourire aguicheur et le garçon en rougit.

"Um… ce… c'est… err." Le garçon bégayait, le rendant des plus adorables avec ce visage gêné et mal à l'aise.

Rihan rigola et rapprocha le garçon de lui puis se mit à regarder ces deux grands orbes chocolat avec affection. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était juste que… Il était si attiré et attaché à ce garçon. "T'as-t-on déjà dit à quel point tu étais mignon ?" Demanda-t-il tendrement.

Rikuo recula et semblait alarmé par cette avance. Enfin, Rihan ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Rihan ressentait quelque chose comme ça envers quelqu'un, qui plus est un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé le faire un jour mais l'attirance et les sentiments qu'il ressentait envers le garçon, dès la première fois où il avait posé les yeux sur lui, étaient vrais. Cela avait été prouvé par la 'jalousie' qu'il avait ressenti envers son assistant quand Kubinashi et lui s'étaient tenus la main. Il n'avait pas aimé cela et avait sut immédiatement pourquoi.

Rihan n'était pas ignorant quand ça concernait quelque chose du genre. Il aimait ce garçon... _vraiment_. Enfin, on ne pouvait pas encore appeler ça de 'l'amour' mais… une simple attirance. Cependant, c'était si fort, presque autant que de 'l'amour'. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Rikuo, il pensait de moins en moins à Yamabuki. Évidemment, il l'aimait toujours, était toujours amoureux d'elle, mais ce sentiment tenace qui le forçait à la ramener, ce qui le poussait à quitter la maison principale pour la chercher avait quelque peu décroît.

Évidemment, il voulait toujours qu'elle revienne. Oh, que ne donnerait-il pas pour l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés… ! Mais… elle ne voulait pas être trouvée. Elle ne voulait pas revenir auprès de lui… Plus vite Rihan pourrait l'accepter, mieux ça sera pour lui _(comprenez par là : pour son cœur et sa santé mentale)_ et pour le Nura Gumi. Rihan était le chef du Nura Gumi. Il ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur la perte de sa femme trop longtemps et ainsi négliger sa famille à cause de cela.

Si Rikuo, cet 'étranger mortel' pouvait le distraire, l'empêcher de penser à son amour perdu, alors... qu'il en soit ainsi.

"Um… Rihan-san…, journal…," Dit alors Rikuo, ignorant complètement le compliment du Nidaime pour ne pas le provoquer, et semblait tenter de le distraire de sa personne.

Rihan en rit. Le garçon était timide. Il rougissait. Comme c'était mignon.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les journaux ?" Rihan faufila sa main pour la tourner autour de la taille du plus petit et le garçon recula à nouveau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la main de Rihan, troublé.

Rihan songeait doucement. Rikuo ne semblait pas à l'aise à son contact bien que Rihan avait confiance en ses 'talents' pour charmer n'importe qui, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Cependant, cela ne semblait pas bien fonctionner avec lui. C'était peut être par ce qu'il était encore si jeune... …, _hn_. Rihan devait changer quelque peu de tactique.

_Huh? Mais la nuit dernière il était assez détendu pour dormir entre mes bras… Comment ça se fait ? Cela veut-il dire qu'il est d'accord pour que je le touche tant que c'est platonique ?_—Rihan continua de réfléchir, penchant sa tête de côté, pensif.

"P-Puis-je emprunter un journal ? Je veux dire… savoir où j'en suis maintenant pourrait m'aider à trouver un point de départ pour découvrir qui j'étais... " Rikuo paraissait aussi quelque peu agité. Enfin, il n'avait pas repoussé Rihan, mais tous ses gestes criaient sa très forte gêne face à ses avances.

Rihan soupira, vaincu, éprouvant de la compassion envers le mignon petit. Il ne pouvait pas séduire aussi rapidement un enfant pareil. Kuro et Ao feraient une attaque s'ils le découvraient.

"Ok… Mais je veux te présenter aux autres membres de ma demeure en premier, en dehors de Kubinashi et plus petits _youkais_. C'est d'accord ?" Rihan négocia tout en retirant sa main de la taille du garçon.

Rikuo semblait visiblement soulagé en voyant ce retrait. "O-… ok." Il acquiesça de la tête.

Oui, Rihan voilait en savoir plus sur ce garçon…Mais pour le moment, même si Rikuo devait recommencer sa vie à partir du moment où il avait rencontré Rihan dans cette forêt, sans aucune origine ou passé aucun, cela ne dérangeait pas Rihan de garder le garçon à ses côtés.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo soupira de soulagement quand Rihan et lui marchèrent le long du hall en direction de la salle de détente. Oui, la vieille maison du Nura Gumi avait ce genre de pièce. Elle était en générale utilisée par les <em>youkai<em> pour se prélasser et se détendre. Enfin, elle y était dans le Nura Gumi de Rikuo. Il ne savait pas pour celui de ce monde.

Le cœur de Rikuo continuait de battre la chamade à cause de ce qui venait de se produire. Il était vraiment surpris quand Rihan s'était mis à l'attirer contre lui et à tenir sa taille, et après il lui avait dit qu'il était mignon. Ça avait été... très embarrassant. Et Rihan était son père... _Enfin_, ce Rihan avait le visage de son père et tout.

C'est complètement bizarre. Il voulait dire, voyons ! Rihan restait Rihan et Rikuo était censé être son fils pour l'amour de Dieu ! C'était vraiment étrange ! Mais... pour quelque raison, quand Rihan l'avait ainsi tenu si près de lui, regardant profondément ses yeux avec tant d'affection… Son cœur s'était mit à battre farouchement et une excitation était née au plus profond de son cœur d'une façon anormale ! Rikuo ne pouvait avoir de tels sentiments envers son propre père, putain ! Il y avait quelque chose de mauvais, très mauvais ici !

_Ressaisis-toi, Rikuo! Rihan est ton père! Papa…!_—L'esprit de Rikuo s'arrêta de fonctionner quand le mot 'papa' se combina avec une image des plus déstabilisante d'un petit garçon avec un homme considérablement plus âgé.

Le visage de Rikuo se colora vivement d'une belle teinte rouge tomate comme un fruit qui implose.

Rihan se tourna vers Rikuo, une drôle d'expression sur son visage. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Demanda-t-il, surement inquiet car Rikuo était sûr que son visage était aussi écarlate que les yeux de son côté _youkai_.

"C-Ce n'est… rien…" La voix de Rikuo tremblait même à ses oreilles. Il était vraiment gêné au delà du possible qu'il puisse penser à une telle chose. Qu'était-il arrivé à son innocence ?

Cela devenait vraiment trop absurde. Depuis que Rikuo était arrivé dans 'ce monde', tout semblait aller de travers. S'il n'y avait pas eu les avances de Rihan, Rikuo n'y en aurait jamais pensé. C'était... Cela ne pouvait continue ainsi. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de retourner dans son propre monde et au plus vite ! Avant que tout ne devienne hors de contrôle et qu'il devienne fou, bien évidement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, avant que Rihan ne rentre, Kubinashi avait fait visiter Rikuo, il avait donc quelques doutes qu'il s'agissait bien du Nura Gumi, le même que celui de Rikuo, là où il vivait avant. Les salles, la forme de la maison, même la cour. Il y avait quelques différences en termes de buissons et pelouse, ou fleurs dans le jardin, mais l'emplacement de l'arbre de Sakura et du basin à _Koi_ était la même.

Et alors, quand Kubinashi amena Rikuo pour lui faire rencontrer quelques plus petits _youkai_ comme _San-no-kuchi_, _Ko-oni_ et les autres, il sut qu'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas du tout. Quand il était allé dans la salle où son grand-père gardait sa collection de statues de Buddha, il n'y en avait pas autant que dans le Nura Gumi de Rikuo. Ses doutes ne faisaient que grandir depuis sa discussion avec Kubinashi. L'image d'un univers alternatif s'en allait. Cela ressemblait plus à...

Cependant, Rikuo devait d'abord le confirmer. Il avait besoin de preuves. Par ce que la science avait déjà prouvé que c'était impossible…. Mais, si par quelque miracle, c'était ce qu'il suspectait, alors... alors ce 'monde' serait en fait…

"Voilà, entre."

Rikuo repri conscience de son entourage en entendant la voix de Rihan. Il leva les yeux et vit Rihan attendant au pied de la porte de la salle de détente avant qu'il n'attrape la main de Rikuo pour y rentrer, entrainant Rikuo dans son sillage. "Eh… att-attendez…!" Même si Rikuo ne s'était pas assez et plus préparé pour ça, il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix en même temps, quand il rentra dans la pièce, il vit immédiatement plusieurs visages qu'il reconnaissait.

"Oh, Rihan, bonjour." Kurotabo, le premier _youkai_ ayant remarqué l'entrée de Rihan, retira son chapeau de paille pour saluer Rihan, révélant ainsi son pâle et beau visage, ses cheveux d'encre noire et ses yeux.

"Bonjour Kuro," Rihan lui sourit. "Ao, ta robe s'et arraché dans le dos." Le Nidaime se tourna alors au large _youkai _aux cheveux blancs, Aotabo, qui parlait avec _Natou Kozo_.

"Quoi ? Où ?" Aotabo réagit plutôt comiquement alors qu'il essayait de voir où était déchirée sa robe bleue.

"C'est un mensonge, évidement." Rihan en ricana.

"Nidaime ! Mince !" Aotabo se tourna alors vers le _Hanyo_ aux cheveux noirs et le gronda pour l'avoir piégé.

L'un après l'autre, chaque _youkai_ présent se mit à saluer Rihan. Il semblait que Rihan cachait toujours Rikuo avec l'une de ses techniques 'Nurari-Kurari' car personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il était là.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un de plus puissant que Rihan lui-même n'apparaisse de nulle part et ne touche l'épaule de Rikuo, lui flanquant la frousse. "_O-ojiichan_(2)!" Ne put-il s'empêcher de crier tout en se retournant et voyant le vieil homme de petite taille à la tête formée ridiculeusement qui était reliée à son corps.

Nurarihyon sursauta et regarda Rikuo avec curiosité. "Qui est-ce, fils stupide ?" Demanda-t-il alors à Rihan, tout en levant ses très fins sourcils, ne lâchant pas son regard doré de celui chocolat de Rikuo. Il ne semblait pas du tout différent du grand père de Rikuo. Rikuo l'avait vraiment prit pour son grand père et l'avait donc appelé ainsi.

_Zut…!_—Rikuo esperait ne pas avoir fait une bêtise.

"Ah?" Rihan semblait lui aussi surprit quand il trouva Nurarihyon déja là derière lui. Il semblerait que Rihan n'était toujours pas assez puissant pour vaincre la technique _Nurari-Kurari_ de Nurarihyon. "Yo, vieil homme !" Il lui fit un signe de main, le saluant avec désinvolture.

Nurarihyon regardait maintenant Rihan derrière ses yeux plissés, mettant apparemment de côté sa curiosité pour un moment. "'Yo, vieil homme' mon cul oui ! Mais où diable étais-tu donc passé ce mois dernier ?" Pour réprimander Rihan, évidement.

"Eh bien, ici et là… tu vois" Rihan sourit tranquillement.

Une goute de sueur perla le long de la tempe de Rikuo en voyant comment ils interagissaient. Il se passait quoi entre Rihan et Nurarihyon?

"Mince, toi et ta mauvaise habitude de disparaitre…" Nurarihyon secoua sa tête et soupira d'exaspération. "Donc… qui est ce petit ?" Il parlait de nouveau de Rikuo. Il semblerait que sa curiosité ne pouvait pas être mise de côté trop longtemps.

Les autre _youkais_ se firent silencieux en remarquant à leur tour la présence de Rikuo aux côtés de Rihan. Il avait levé sa technique, hein ? Rikuo fit un signe de tête à Nurarihyon en guise de salut avant de regarder de nouveau autour de lui. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui.

"C'est humain…."

"Il y a un humain ici…."

Certains des plus petits _youkais_ chuchotaient tranquillement au fond mais à cause du silence régnant dans la pièce, Rikuo pouvait les entendre parfaitement. Comme il avait prévu, il ne recevaient pas souvent d'invités humains. Mais Rikuo n'avait jamais été invité dans un autre repère de _youkai _avant, donc s'il se sentait nerveux… C'était normal, pas vrai ?

L'ambiance ici était quelque peu différente de celle du Nura Gumi de Rikuo. Un peu plus sérieuse... plus... sombre. C'était donc… le clan Nura de Rihan ?

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes additionelles:<strong>

*****C'est la traduction d'une chanson japonaise intitulée 'Kanaete' interprétée par Arai Akino. Si vous ne connaissez pas, cette chanson est l'ending de l'anime 'Ayatsuri Sakon'. C'est très beau*soupir*.

**1)**_**Itadakimasu**_**: **une phrase prononcée avant de manger, signifiant littéralement 'J'accepterais', venant d'un prière Shinto japonaise "J'accepterais la vie de celles sacrifiées comme étant une part de moi et vivant en moi."

**2)**_**Ojiichan**_**: **papi, grand père, grand papa, etc…

**N/A: **Ansi… c'est le chapitre 5. Désolée si vous trouvez que cette histoire va lentement, mais aussi je veux pleurer T_T. Enfin, je dois réfléchir énormément à la trame et aux problèmes qu'aura Rikuo à résoudre chez Rihan (Même si le problème est évident, il y aura quelques 'gros' mystères qu'il aura à découvrir). Je vais travailler dur, et créer du fan-service pour Rihan/Riku avec les deux partis étant 'd'accord' avec ça. Ce sera un peu difficile, surtout si l'un des deux (Rikuo) sait la vérité. Dois-je mettre la morale de côté ici vous tous, ou préférez-vous des sentiments complexes comme dans 'My brother is Oyabun!' ? C'est votre choix, lecteurs.

Saa, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^_^.

* * *

><p>NdT :<p>

(1) : c'est comme ça que j'appelle mon père parfois X)

Mais pourquoi quand je me décide à traduire, il faut que mes voisins décident d'organiser une fête avec Karaoke et amplis ? T_T Comment voulez-vous vous concentrer sur quoi que ce soit ? ps : Il est 1h du matin et ils n'ont pas l'air d'être prêts à s'arrêter… ps : Ils ont fini vers 3h30 du matin -_-'

Ed : finalement, j'ai traduit la moitié du chapitre à mon travail, entre 2 autres textes. (je travail en tant que traductrice dans un cabinet pour les vacances :D)

Ps : je n'aime pas du tout le nouveau système de ff net pour les reviews et les favoris. Je préférais l'ancien.

* * *

><p>Peut être que certains d'entre vous l'auront remarqué mais cette fic est passée en M alors qu'elle était classée T avant. Je me suis conformée au changement effectué par Luna. Je pense qu'elle a dut le changer de son côté à cause de la notice sur les ratings par ff net. Elle a d'ailleurs essuyé d'une suspension pour trois fics jugées trop graphiques. Elle ne pouvait donc plus publier pour un moment T_T. N'hésitez pas à lui laisser un petit mot de soutien sur son compte (pseudo : Lunaryu).<br>Cependant, cette fic est terminée de son côté donc cela ne changera rien pour la traduction. (Si ce n'est qu'elle a préféré retirer d'elle-même les deux lemon publiés ici qui sont reliés à cette histoire. Je les ai retrouvés sur son compte livejournal. Vous pourrez les retrouver traduits sur mon compte deviantart qui se trouve sous le même pseudo que j'utilise ici et sur mon compte livejournal [quand je me souviendrais de mes identifiants XD]. Ils y seront postés après les chapitres où ils ont lieux – va donc falloir attendre un peu).

Pour information, cette histoire est composée de 30 chapitres plus un omake, des deux lemons et d'une histoire de 4 chapitres qui marque la fin de cette magnifique fic. Mais vu sa fin, il est possible qu'il y ait d'autres chapitres. Elle indique d'ailleurs dans le chapitre 'final' qu'elle pensait faire un cross over avec Durarara ! en guise d'histoire reliée. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, sinon je risque de vous spoiler ! :D


	6. Chapter 6 : The Past

**Disclaimer: Nuramago appartient à Shiibashi-sensei**

**Warning: **_AU, langage vulgaire, confusion, et oOC-ness (Désolé, Rikuo… T_T), c'est tout (je pense)_

**N/A: **Comme toujours, vos reviews sont GENIALES ! Donc, voici votre récompense ! Chapitre 6! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>_**The past**_

_**Le passé**_

* * *

><p><em>Ce monde… coloré d'innombrables erreurs…<em>

… _se change en une forêt pétrifiée,_

… _tissant une triste légende….*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alors… qui est ce gamin <em>humain<em>, Rihan?" Nurarihyon ne s'était pas vraiment écarté de sa question un peu plus tôt même si le silence qui pesait maintenant dans la pièce s'était fait plutôt lourd quand tout le monde remarqua le garçon aux cheveux chocolat [1] dont la main était toujours prise entre celle de Rihan.

Rihan devait complimenter son vieux père pour l'avoir remarqué aussi vite malgré son utilisation de sa technique pour cacher la forme du garçon pour un temps. Il avait en fait voulu en faire part lentement aux autres avant de le révéler, mais Nurarihyon l'avait prit de vitesse. Le Premier Commandant Suprême de tous les _youkai_ était vraiment puissant. Maintenant, il devait expliquer pourquoi il y avait un humain dans la maison.

"Je l'ai trouvé." Dit Rihan avec insouciance, un sourire décontracté aux lèvres. "Il était blessé hier et je l'ai ramené à la maison pour le soigner." Continua-t-il tout en rapprochant Rikuo de lui.

"Toi et ton habitude de ramasser ceux qui errent… Mince." Nurarihyon secoua la tête, semblant exaspéré. "C'est une personne, Rihan, pas un chien ou un chat. Tu ne peux pas le ramasser juste comme ça."

"C'est insultant. Bien sûr que c'est une personne. Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'ai ramené ici, pas vrai ?" Rihan se tourna alors vers Rikuo qui semblait quelque peu perplexe.

"Um… bien sûr que ça ne me dérange pas. Je vous suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé." Répondit lentement Rikuo avant que Rihan ne remarque comment Rikuo regardait avec prudence les autres _youkais_ présents qui eux-mêmes le fixaient avec curiosité.

Rihan eut un petit sourire. Il n'en voulait pas au gamin d'être prudent, en même temps. Il était entouré de _youkais_ curieux après tout. Rikuo était sûrement nerveux de recevoir autant d'attention. "Tout le monde !" Rihan se tourna alors vers tous ces subordonnés présents dans la pièce. "Dites bonjour à Rikuo. Il va rester ici pour le moment. Soyez de bons garçons et de gentilles filles, et devenez amis avec lui, ok?" Demanda-t-il d'un sourire et tout le monde en perdit sa mâchoire.

Ils semblaient surpris. Enfin, évidement qu'ils le seraient. Devenir amis avec des humains était inhabituel pour des _youkai_. Bien sûr, il avait interdit à ses hommes de s'attaquer aux humains. (Les effrayer était autorisé mais les attaquer, c'était un grand **NON** en grosse lettres capitales écrites en gras). Cependant, devenir ami avec eux était tout autre.

Pendant tout ce temps, l'existence des humains et des ayakashi étaient séparées par le jour et la nuit et ils ne s'entendraient jamais vu que les humains considéraient les ayakashi comme de dangereux monstres effrayants. Rihan avait tenté de résorber cette vision des choses en entretenant des relations avec quelques humains _important_, mais c'était plus pour des raisons politiques pour s'assurer que le Nura Gumi était en sûreté. Certains de ses subordonnés les plus proches étaient d'accord pour faire pareil, mais il avait encore du mal à convaincre tous les autres d'être plus… amicaux envers les humains.

En même temps, les _youkai_ étaient supposés être craints des humains, et leur fierté était parfois trop forte pour qu'ils s'abaissent au niveau des humains. Donc, évidement, ce ne serait pas facile pour eux d'exécuter cet ordre en particulier.

A côté de cela, Rihan avait dit que cet enfant-humain vivrait avec eux pour un temps. Le stress serait insupportable. Ils feraient quand même ce qu'il a dit.

"Nidaime, est-ce le garçon d'hier…?" la voix de Kurotabo s'éleva, gagnant l'attention de Rihan et du garçon en question.

Cependant, avant que Rihan ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, Rikuo lui avait répondu en s'agenouillant et en s'asseyant sur ses pieds. "Ah, ravi de vous rencontrer vous tous ! Mon nom est Rikuo et je vais être sous votre protection pour les prochains jours." Il s'inclina légèrement, chacune de ses mains reposant sur ses cuisses entrebâillées en une position très formelle, tel un invité chez une famille de yakuza.

Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé en voyant le salut formel et se mirent à faire la même en le saluant à leur tour, semblant quelque peu surpris.

Rihan en fut perplexe. Chose étonnante, ce garçon savait à peu près comment gagner la confiance des autres dans ce genre de maison. Minute, avait-il dit à ce garçon de quel type de famille il s'agissait, à part le fait qu'ils étaient tous des _youkai _? Rihan était semble-t-il complètement passé à côté de quelque chose concernant ce garçon. Il n'était pas aussi paumé qu'il ne le semblait. Rihan en eut un sourire satisfait.

"Vous voyez, c'est un bon garçon. Je vous fais confiance les gars pour répondre à ses besoins et pour le traiter en invité chez nous, d'accord ?" Rihan ébouriffa à nouveau les cheveux de Rikuo avec tendresse et sourit d'un air confiant à ses subordonnés.

"Oui, Nidaime." Tout le monde lui répondit formellement en retour.

Rihan se tourna ensuite vers son vieux et lui sourit à pleine dents, tout satisfait. "Tu vois, pas de problème." Dit-il. Nurarihyon en rit.

"Où l'as-tu ramassé ?" Le petit grand père lui demanda en s'asseyant à son tour comme Rihan à côté de Rikuo qui montrait un grand respect à son paternel.

Il semblerait que Rihan avait raison. Ce garçon savait se tenir. "Dans la forêt de Ura Shinjuku." Répondit Rihan en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

"Ura Shinjuku ? Il y a pas mal de vicieux _youkais_ errants là-bas. Tu as été attaqué par un youkai ?" Nurarihyon se tourna alors pour regarder en direction de Rikuo, et le garçon se tendit.

"Ah, Je…," Rikuo jeta un petit coup d'œil à Rihan, semblant demander de l'aide par ce qu'il ne savait pas comment expliquer.

"Il a perdu la mémoire." Dit Rihan en regardant Rikuo d'un air grave.

"Tu ne te souviens de rien ?" Nurarihyon arqua ses sourcils tout en fumant sa pipe, semblant surpris et sceptique.

"Je suis désolé…" Rikuo semblait un peu honteux.

Rihan fuma contre son vieux père pour avoir fait déprimer le mignon garçon. "Allez, _Oyaji_ (1). Il était grièvement blessé et a failli mourir. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir s'il est traumatisé et a oublié." Dit-il, prenant sa défense. "Au moins il se souviens de son nom." Continua-t-il.

"Donc… juste ton nom. Tu n'as aucune idée du pourquoi tu ne peux te souvenir que de ton nom ?" demanda à nouveau Nurarihyon, semblant inquiet pour lui maintenant.

"Un… un cauchemar…" Rikuo baissa le regard. "…Quelqu'un … ou quelque chose… m'appelait comme ça…."

Rihan se remémora instantanément comment le garçon s'était réveillé, le regard terrorisé, et comme il ne pouvait plus respirer à la suite. Enfin, il n'avait pas vu la première partie, mais la seconde était suffisante pour qu'il devienne qu'il avait fait l'expérience d'une chose des plus terrifiantes.

"Aucun souvenir de ton passé quel qu'il soit si ce n'est ce nom ?" Nurarihyon demanda encore, fouinant un peu plus, mais Rikuo se contenta de secouer la tête négativement en guise de réponse.

"J'ai l'intention de faire des recherches. J'ai besoin de savoir où je suis maintenant pour que je puisse créer un point d'ancrage pour chercher ma véritable identité." Rikuo semblait déterminé et Rihan pouvait voir que son vieux père était impressionné. Rihan l'était aussi.

Ce garçon s'était réveillé sans savoir qui il était, où il était et ce qui lui était arrivé mais il ne restait pas prostré, s'apitoyant sur son propre sort, mais allait de l'avant, à la recherche de réponses sur son identité. C'était encore un enfant, n'ayant sûrement pas plus de 15 ans, voire même plus jeune, mais il était déjà fort mentalement, comme s'il était né dans une grande famille, avec pleins de responsabilités.

Peut être que Rikuo l'était. Rihan non plus ne savait rien de ce garçon. Il était peut être le fils d'une personne des plus importantes et avait été attaqué pour des raisons politiques et avait été… jeté du haut d'un avion ? C'était possible... Mais Rihan n'avait pas vu d'avion dans le ciel hier. L'avion était probablement plus loin dans le ciel qu'il ne pouvait voir.

Hmm, ça c'était déjà plus réaliste que la théorie sur les anges déchus ou le pélican délivrant des enfants. Enfin, Rihan était intelligent donc ce n'était rien, mais... wow, peut être que cette information pouvait aider Rikuo pour trouver certaines choses sur lui-même.

"Ok…. Donc, qu'as-tu besoin pour rechercher cette information, gamin ?" demanda alors Nurarihyon, un regard satisfait. Il testait probablement Rikuo juste avant, et était maintenant prêt à lui venir en aide après avoir satisfait sa curiosité.

"Tout d'abord, un journal ; lire le journal m'aidera beaucoup." Rikuo opina de la tête, le regard sûr.

"Ok, Natou!" Cria Nurarihyon à l'un des petits youkai et Natou Kozo se leva, détalant vers lui.

"Oui, Commandant Suprême ?" Demanda le petit _youkai_ une fois arrivé à quelques centimètres seulement du vieil homme.

"Ramène-moi un journal. Ce petit a besoin de lire." Ordonna Nurarihyon.

"J'y vais de ce pas, Monsieur!" et Natou Kozo couru avec hâte hors de la pièce à la recherche du journal.

"Merci, _Jii-chan _(2)!" Dit Rikuo d'un sourire lumineux, et tout le monde, Rihan inclut, se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux chocolat, les yeux ronds. "Ah… !" Le visage du garçon pâlit quelque peu quand il remarqua enfin ce qui s'était passé et il s'inclina légèrement. "Je-Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas me montrer irrespectueux !" Il s'excusa avec frénésie, essayant de rattraper son erreur.

Un ange passa. Le silence pesa dans la salle pendant approximativement dix secondes avant que tout le monde n'explose de rire, surprenant le garçon. Même Nurarihyon et Rihan riaient à gorge déployée.

"Jii-… Jii-chan, il a dit ! Oh par tous les…! Vieil homme, tu es vraiment devenu vieux…!" Rihan ricanait tout en tenant son ventre douloureux. C'était hilarant ! Son vieux père... La première génération de Commandant Suprême de tous les youkai avait été appelé papi.

"Je sais, hein ? Mince… Je me fait de plus en plus vieux." Nurarihyon secoua la tête, gloussant toujours.

"Ce gamin a des trippes !"

"Il est humain, et pourtant il ne semble pas effrayé du tout par les youkai !"

"Il a appelé le Commandant Suprême 'papi'!"

"C'est GENIAL, petit !"

Et tout le monde se mit de nouveau à rire encore un peu, amusés et hilares, alors que Rikuo semblait confus en voyant leur réaction.

"Je-Je suis désolé…" Rikuo continuait tout de même à s'excuser, mais il rougissait maintenant, plus par embarras qu'autre chose.

"C'est bon. Je suis vieux, c'est la vérité." Dit Nurarihyon tout en agitant une de ses mains avec insouciance. "C'est comme avoir un petit fils en fait. C'est agréable." Il rit de nouveau avec joie.

Rihan senti la pointe d'une aiguille métaphorique lui percer la poitrine en entendant les paroles de son vieux. Batard insensible. Ne se souvenait-il pas pourquoi Yamabuki était partie à l'origine ? Cependant, Rihan choisit de l'ignorer pour profiter de la situation des plus enjouées qui se déroulait maintenant. En plus, Rihan était plus intéressé par le visage du garçon pour l'instant.

Rikuo leva le regard avec cette expression pleine d'espoir. Rihan était curieux. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait ce genre d'expression mais elle avait disparue aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue par ce que Rikuo sourit en retour pour s'excuser. "Merci." Dit-il, sa reconnaissance se peignant sur son visage.

Rihan ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en voyant cela. Comme son paternel avait dit, c'était comme s'ils étaient une famille. C'était chaud et nostalgique... et Rihan sentait qu'il pouvait s'y habituer même si Yamabuki n'en faisait pas parti. C'était étrange... Y penser n'était pas aussi douloureux qu'avant.

Mais être père, hein… ? Rikuo avait marmonné quelque chose dans son sommeil hier soir, appelant Rihan 'papa' et là il venait d'appeler son vieux 'papi'. Il semblerait que, lui et Nurarihyon lui rappelaient sa famille chez lui. Même si Rikuo disait ne rien se souvenir, il restait probablement une trace… une partie de son cœur qui se souvenait… Et c'était pourquoi la langue de Rikuo avait fourchée.

"Alors, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui Rikuo ?" Demanda alors Rihan, tout en lui souriant doucement.

"Eh, um…" Rikuo gratta l'arrière de son crâne, hésitant quelque peu. Il regarda autour de lui et jeta un œil aux youkais et eut un petit sourire. "Je veux d'abord connaître tout le monde dans cette maison, donc... Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais parler et passer mon temps avec eux." Dit-il, le regard de nouveau plein d'espoir.

Rihan aimerait encore plus que Rikuo passe plus de temps avec lui, mais vu que le garçon avait demandé les autres youkais... "Ah, Tu es un drôle de gamin. Un humain veut passer du temps avec des youkais et apprendre à mieux les connaitre ?" Rihan secoua sa tête et rit des cabrioles de Rikuo. Rikuo rougit vivement derechef.

"Je… J'ai l'impression que je peux devenir ami avec tout le monde ici." Rikuo sourit à son tour, une teinte rose ornant toujours son adorable visage et plusieurs des youkais femelles couinèrent en voyant à quel point il était mignon.

_Et bien, il semblerait son odeur n'est pas la seule chose redoutable, son apparence l'est aussi …—_unegoute de sueur perla le long de la tempe de Rihan.

Cependant, après avoir regardé de plus près le groupe des filles, il réalisa qu'une femme manquait à l'appel. "Huh ? Où est Setsura ?" Demanda-t-il aux autres. Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas être à la maison, et qui plus est, ne pas être présente à une réunion de famille.

Rikuo leva la tête à la mention de ce nom. Il écarquilla même des yeux.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Rikuo ?" Demanda Rihan au garçon, l'ayant remarqué, semblant mystifié par le choc présent dans l'expression faciale de Rikuo.

"Set…sura ?" Demanda Rikuo… paraissant des plus incrédules.

"Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?" La curiosité de Rihan commençait à poindre. Le garçon semblait connaître Setsura, sa Yuki Onna.

Cependant, avant que Rikuo n'ait pu lui répondre, Natou Kozo revint, brandissant un journal encore enroulé entre ses mains. "Commandant Suprêeemee ! Voici votre journal !" Il couru vers Nurarihyon et lui présenta le journal roulé.

"Oh, merci, Natou. Tiens, gamin, attrape !" Nurarihyon passa alors le journal et Rikuo l'attrapa avec agitation, l'ouvrit et se mit à le lire.

Rihan fut encore plus surpris quand le visage de Rikuo pâlit. Rihan regarda par dessus son épaule pour lire ce que le garçon lisait lui-même. Il n'y avait rien de particulier ou d'époustouflant parmi les nouvelles, mais le garçon semblait fortement choqué en regardant cette section en particulier.

_Les gros titres ?_—Rihan suivi le regard de Rikuo, mais c'était trop en 'haut' pour être ça. Il réalisa alors de quoi il s'agissait quand Rikuo lit à haute voix par inadvertance.

"12…Mars 1950…" Murmura le garçon d'une voix trahissant son incrédulité et Rihan haussa des sourcils en entendant cela, confus. "Ce… Ce journal. La date est… fausse, pas vrai ?" Rikuo regarda alors Nurarihyon, un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres.

"Hmm ? Bien sûr que non. C'est le journal d'aujourd'hui." Répondit Natou Kozo à la place du vieil homme, rouspétant.

Rikuo s'en démonta la mâchoire. "EEEEEEEEEH !" Et tout le monde fut surpris en entendant le garçon crier aussi fort et semblant aussi choqué.

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un jour, nos corps volent tous au vent<em>

…_et retournent à la terre..._

_Mais où vont nos cœurs?*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>EEEEEH ? 12 Mars, 1950!<em>—Rikuo ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait crié à pleins poumons.

Ok, pour prendre la défense de Rikuo, il était en effet des plus choqué ! Ça il l'était ! Pas juste choqué/surpris mais vraiment choqué-choqué !

Parmi les probabilités que Rikuo avait mises en avant, celle qu'il avait mise de côté pour son caractère improbable, était en fait confirmée. Ce journal en était la preuve tangible. Ce n'était pas un univers parallèle ou alternatif du tout. C'était...

_UN VOYAGE DANS LE TEMPS !_

L'éventualité dont l'existence avait été démentie par les recherches scientifiques… ! Rikuo n'en revenait pas. C'était en fait bel et bien un voyage dans le temps qu'il _expérimentait ! _Enfin bon, les gens avaient des idées concernant le voyage dans le temps et plein de termes très complexes sur les théories du temps et de l'espace. Mais, d'après les experts, c'était impossible que le temps se rembobine. Bien sûr, voyager vers le futur était possible si le sujet allait à une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière et des particules, mais aller si lentement de telle sorte que le temps aille en arrière … ? ça c''était impossible !

Mais… mais la science rejetait aussi l'existence des youkai. Non, ils ne comprenaient tout simplement pas, même si de nombreux ouvrages témoignaient de leur existence. Les youkai étaient considéré comme un mythe ou des légendes urbaines par ce qu'il n'y avait pas d'explication scientifique prouvant leur existence. Même si la science n'approuvait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'existaient pas.

_"__ …Il est un dieu de la nature, Rikuo. Un noyau d'énergie de la terre où les craintes, espoirs, prières et croyances de chaque créature, youkai et humain sont accumulées ensemble pour ne former qu'une seule divinité. Il peut contrôler les cinq éléments de la nature, le temps et l'espace comme Il le désire. Il est incroyablement puissant, le plus puissant Dieu du Japon…__"_

Rikuo se souvenait des explications de son grand père concernant Ryuujin, le Grand Dragon de Fujiyama. Ryuujin était une divinité capable de contrôler le temps et l'espace à sa guise… Le pouvoir de Ryuujin avait propulsé au loin Rikuo, mais au lieu de le tuer, cela l'avait rejeté dans le passé. Son existence dans le futur avait certainement été effacée, mais il était vivant… Dans le passé.

Rikuo était dans le passé. Au Japon… Plus de cinquante ans plus tôt… Seulement cinq ans après la fin de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale…!

_Alors… Tout le monde ici…!_—Rikuo se tourna alors vers les visages surpris de tous les autres qui l'entouraient. _Tout le monde ici... ce sont les youkai que je connais à mon époque, ils sont juste cinquante ans plus jeunes ? Ce qui veut dire que ce Rihan..._—Il se mit à scruter le visage confus de Rihan à ses côtés. _Ce Rihan c'est… vraiment MON PERE !_

Rikuo lâcha le journal et s'avança pour prendre dans ses bras l'homme en face de lui, choquant encore plus l'assemblée, même Rihan en fut étonné et dut reprendre son équilibre pour ne pas s'effondrer après l'_attaque_ soudaine de Rikuo.

"Um… Ri-Rikuo ?" Rihan était maintenant des plus perplexes. Il avait perdu sa classe quand son visage avait prit une légère teinte rosée, pas que Rikuo ne le voyait, par ce que là, Rikuo était trop occupé à digérer le fait que cette personne, cette personne des plus séduisantes et des plus sympathiques qu'il serrait entre ses bras à cet instant précis, était réellement son père. Son père supposé être mort. Il n'avait tout simplement pas encore eu le temps de réagir face à la confusion qu'éprouvait Rihan.

Cela… allait à l'opposé des croyances populaires de ce qu'était un désastre. Pour Rikuo… C'était une bénédiction, un cadeau. Ryuujin n'avait pas menti en disant vouloir offrir un cadeau à Rikuo. C'était ce cadeau. Une chance de se voir à nouveau. Une chance de sauver son père dans le futur. Si Rikuo disait tout à Rihan… S'il lui disait tout de ce qui se passerait les cinquante prochaines années… Rihan ne serait pas tué par cette renarde. Il serait toujours en vie… Il serait toujours en vie et aux côtés de Rikuo, sa mère son grand père et tous les autres. Ils vivraient heureux, comme une famille unie.

_Mais alors le Rikuo youkai n'aurait pas vu le jour…_

Le cœur de Rikuo palpita très fort une fois quand cette terrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

C'est vrai. Si Rihan n'était pas mort, on n'aurait pas fait toute une affaire autour de l'inauguration du troisième. Ses amis n'auraient pas été attaqués par Gagoze... et le youkai Rikuo… ne se serait pas éveillé.

_Était-ce pour cela ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il avait disparu et que je ne pouvais pas le contacter ? Par ce que… Il n'était pas encore né ? Mais alors... et mon existence ici ? Si je suis ici... il devrait l'être aussi, pas vrai ? Il EST moi après tout _— Rikuo hoqueta légèrement quand un mauvais pressentiment commença à lui prendre au plus profond de ses entrailles. Et si... Si je faisais quelque chose de radical pour changer l'avenir... l'effet papillon... effacerait complètement mon existence de ce monde... ?

"Rikuo ? Hey." Rihan secoua Rikuo par les épaules, épaules qui tremblaient depuis quelque temps sans qu'il ne l'ait remarqué avant.

Rikuo en fut surpris et reprit conscience de son entourage, quittant ses sombres pensées. Il savait que son visage était pâle et en sueur car il avait maintenant la nausée.

"Tu vas bien ? Ton visage est… Que s'est-il passé ?" Demanda Rihan, trahissant son inquiétude dans sa voix et sur son visage.

"Je…" Rikuo ravala sa salive en regardant les gros titres 'particuliers' du journal. "Je pense… me souvenir... de ce qui... m'est arrivé…." Il n'était pas encore capable de mentir vu qu'il était encore en état de choc. Mais... Mais si ses craintes étaient fondées... S'il révélait tout à Rihan et que tout dans le futur pouvait changer... alors il avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Rikuo disparaîtrait définitivement de ce monde, et ça... ce serait 'l'adieu' auquel avait fait référence cette horrible divinité en parlant de ce plus beau mais aussi plus terrible cadeau qu'il lui avait offert.

"Tu t'es souvenu ?" Rihan et Nurarihyon parurent surpris en entendant cette révélation.

"Je…!" Rikuo avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir, il mit donc rapidement une main devant sa bouche pour la couvrir et ferma les yeux, se sentant horriblement accablé et très mal. "Je suis désolé… je vais…."

Rihan était très perspicace vu qu'il réagit très vite rien qu'en voyant le visage de Rikuo et souleva son corps tout en criant : "Atteeeeends ! Pas ici, Rikuo !" Il amena ensuite un Rikuo malade à l'endroit le plus proche où il pouvait vomir son petit déjeuner sans aucun problème.

Ils étaient maintenant à l'extérieur et Rikuo vomissait énormément sur l'herbe alors que Rihan était à ses côtés, lui caressant et frottant tendrement le dos. "T-tu vas bien…?"

En entendant sa voix, Rikuo sut à quel point Rihan était inquiet, mais il était toujours trop occupé à régurgiter pour lui répondre ou pour l'assurer que, oui, ça allait… ou pas vraiment.

C'était… C'était juste trop cruel. Ce Ryuujin… Il haïssait tellement les humains qu'il avait évacué toute sa colère sur Rikuo. Si Rikuo avait la chance de sauver Rikuo, et de l'échanger contre sa propre existence, il choisirait Rihan des milliers de fois. Mais, il n'y avait pas que cela. Ce qu'il ferait à partir de maintenant pourrait créer une réaction en chaîne qui pourrait affecter le futur tout entiers. Rien que marcher sur un insecte pourrait créer un désastre plus important dans dix ans. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Des Milliers et des centaines de milliers de vies... ou même peut être des millions de vie… étaient en jeu, dépendant de ses décisions et actions, ici, dans le passé.

Ainsi… Racconter à Rihan toute l'histoire était HORS DE QUESTION. Il devait rester caché tout en trouvant un moyen de rentrer chez lui. Pourtant... s'il ne cherchait pas des informations, comment pouvait-il rentrer ? Et s'il retournait dans le futur... il n'y aurait plus _rien_.

Même s'il savait que Rihan, son père adoré, allait mourir... Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver... ! Même s'il rentrait, rien ne l'attendait plus dans le futur... Son futur... avait déjà prit fin.

Rikuo senti des larmes se former à nouveau dans ses yeux.

_Merde ! __Putain de merde !_—Voulu crier Rikuo, mais il se retint en agrippant l'herbe de son poing et abattit de colère et de frustration son autre poing au sol.

"Rikuo…?" Rihan semblait vraiment s'inquiéter. Probablement par ce que Rikuo était maintenant instable émotionnellement et pleurait facilement ces derniers temps.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait…! Zen serait en colère contre lui pour oser être si faible et impuissant. Karasu Tengu le regarderait d'un air désapprobateur s'il savait que Rikuo était en train de pleurer.

Mais par pitié… il était bloqué dans le passé sans savoir comment rentrer et il avait le poids d'un désastre futur qui lui portrait sur la conscience. Il avait tout perdu (Sa famille et ses amis) tout en étant sur le point tout perdre à nouveau (son père) et tout ça à la fois. Il était perdu et ne savait pas comment faire face à tout ce qui semblait se produire à une vitesse fulgurante et impossible.

"J'ai tout perdu… ! Tout… ! Et je ne sais pas comment réparer ça…!" Rikuo essuya les restes de son vomissement au coin de sa bouche et se cacha le visage, ayant encore envie de pleurer, peiné et ébranlé qu'il était.

Rihan était resté silencieux et laissait Rikuo cogiter, cogiter sur tout et rien et le laissait évacuer sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à bouger et à retirer les mains du garçon de devant son visage. La vue de Rikuo était floue de ses larmes, qu'elles aient été versées ou non, et il ne pouvait voir le visage de Rihan, mais il était presque sûr que Rihan paraissait désolé et compatissant. Son père le tira alors doucement vers lui, le tenant à nouveau avec gentillesses, comme il l'avait fait la nuit dernière.

"Je sais que ça ne va pas…" Dit Rihan avant de s'arrêter quelques instants pour reprendre. "Mais j'espère que… avec le temps… ta douleur s'amoindrira… et que tu seras à nouveau heureux…" Murmura-t-il tout bas, embrassant avec tendresse le sommet du crâne de Rikuo.

Rikuo pouvait sentir les larges mains de Rihan dans son dos, ses larges bras et son torse et tout son corps l'encerclant dans un cocon réconfortant, comme s'il tentait de le protéger de tout ce qui l'entourait. Rikuo, sentant l'amour que son père lui portait — bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de quel type d'amour il s'agissait, Rihan ne sachant pas que Rikuo était son fils — ne pouvait plus se retenir et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, laissant tout s'écouler. Le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge sous sa douleur et son trouble se dénoua et tomba comme ses larmes.

Il était vrai que Rikuo avait tout perdu dans le futur à cause des actes d'une divinité qu'il ne pouvait même pas frôler. Mais... Il avait toujours Rihan dans ce passé qui lui était inconnu. Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir à un moyen de rentrer pour le moment, mais au final… tant qu'il avait cette personne, son père, à ses côtés, il pourrait trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais pour le moment… il voulait juste se noyer entre les bras de Rihan, être aimé et n'être qu'un gamin de treize ans un peu plus longtemps.

Après tout, si ses estimations étaient exactes, Rikuo avait encore cinquante ans pour réfléchir. A moins qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose d'autre, il devait d'abord trouver des informations. C'était primordial. Chaque chose en son temps, un pas devant l'autre. Oui, Rikuo pouvait le faire. Doucement, passer à autre chose et avancer…

_Seulement une chose à la fois…_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Et ainsi ils avancent…<em>

…_marchant à travers la nuit obscure…*_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—oo0<strong>

* * *

><p>" Rikuo-kun va bien ?" Kubinashi était debout devant la chambre du garçon, qui était en fait la chambre de Rihan, mais personne ne s'en souciait pour le moment. Rihan sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte coulissante. Rikuo s'était endormi après avoir autant pleuré.<p>

Enfin, Rikuo le faisait souvent, hein. Vu que la nuit dernière, il s'était aussi endormi en pleurant, entre les bras de Rihan en plus. Il ne pouvait cependant pas lui en vouloir… Rihan ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé ou ce qui avait fait que Rikuo agisse de la sorte mais il comprenait… La douleur de perdre un être cher. Rihan, en déduisant de ce qu'avait dit Rikuo, savait. De plus, Rikuo était encore jeune, trop jeune pour perdre quoi que ce soit.

Rihan regarda son assistant et soupira de tristesse."Il a dit... avoir tout perdu…" Marmona-t-il à voix basse, grattant son joue, lui aussi quelque peu perdu.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?" Kubinashi semblait inquiet. Hmmm Rikuo était quelqu'un qu'on appréciait sans peine. Même le terrible Kubinashi avait un petit faible pour le petit humain bien qu'il ne l'ait rencontré qu'aujourd'hui.

"Je ne sais pas." Répondit lentement Rihan. "Mais il y a quelque chose dans le journal qu'il a lu... qui l'a fait réagir et se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé." Ajouta-t-il avant de se perdre dans une intense réflexion. "Je vais lire ce journal. Peut être que je saurais ce qu'il a lu et ainsi ce qui lui est arrivé. Tu peux le surveiller en mon absence ?" Demanda-t-il au youkai aux longs cheveux blonds et noirs et Kubinashi acquiesça.

"Compte sur moi." Dit-il avec assurance, un air déterminé.

"Merci." Rihan lui sourit avec reconnaissance avant de partir en direction de la sale de repos. Il devait donner des explications aux autres concernant Rikuo et il avait besoin de leur demander de ne pas en parler, sauf si Rikuo lui-même l'évoquait, s'ils souhaitaient s'adresser au garçon plus tard.

"Que d'événements dès le premier jour, hein…? Peut être que demain, il se sentira mieux et sourira à nouveau... et qu'il passera du temps avec tout le monde." Grommela Rihan avant d'ajouter mentalement _'et passer aussi du temps avec moi__'_.

"Rihan!"

Rihan leva les yeux et vit Kurotabo s'approchant de lui. "Kuro." Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

"Est-ce que Rikuo-kun va bien ?" Le moine assassin aux cheveux de jais semblait lui aussi inquiet. Même s'il venait à peine de rencontrer le garçon, lui aussi était intrigué, tout comme Kubinashi, Rihan et les plus petits _youkais_ qui avaient suivi Rikuo partout dans la cour ce matin.

Vous voyez, Rikuo est le genre de personne qui pouvait attire naturellement de nombreux gens simplement grâce à son apparence. C'était spécial en quelque sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

"Il est en train de dormir. Laisse-le se reposer encore un peu. Ces blessures étaient sérieuses hier. Si je n'avait pas utilise ma capacité secondaire pour le guérir rapidement, il serait mort." Répondit Rihan sur un ton grave.

"Vous dites qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ? Alors à l'instant…?" Kurotabo semblait comprendre se qui s'était produit. Ce youkai était effectivement des plus observateurs.

"Ouais, il semblerait qu'il vienne de se souvenir… et il ne l'a pas vraiment bien prit." Expliqua Rihan derechef. "Retourne dans la salle de repos. Je veux discuter avec tout le monde de la situation de ce garçon." Continua-t-il.

"Bien." Kurotabo suivit alors le Nidaime vers la salle de repos.

Il était temps que Rihan explique pourquoi l'enfant humain était dans cette maison et ce qu'ils en feraient.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Additional Notes:<strong>

*De nouveau, une autre traduction de paroles prises d'une chanson japonaise 'Hikarinaki Yoru wo Yuke' chantée par Humming Bird. C'est l'opening de Ayatsuri Sakon. Qu'est ce que j'aime leurs chansons… XP

**1)**_**Oyaji**_: vieil homme, papa,

**2)**_**Jii-chan**_**: **grand père, papi

**A/N: **Okay… chapter 6 fait. Que pensez-vous de celui-ci ? Le trouble émotionnel frappe à nouveau ! Enfin, vers où allons nous maintenant ?

* * *

><p>NT :

[1] Pour une certaine raison, après avoir écrit ça, j'avais la chanson de la femme chocolat ancrée dans la tête toute la journée. Je n'aime pas cette chanson. (Même si les paroles sont pas mal).

Les chapitres 7, 8, 9 et 10 sont chacun déjà traduit aux 1/8 donc ils devraient venir bien plus tôt que les précédents :)

Je tenais à remercier Aka et Zephy, Kira1726, Kiyoi et zorchide d'avoir ajouter cette fic à leurs favoris et à AlMevera, tenshihouou, Kiyoi et Aka et Zephy de l'avoir mise en suivie :)


	7. Chapter 7 : Cover Blown ! Shocking Revel

**Disclaimer: Nuramago appartient à Shiibashi-sensei.**

**Warning : **_surprise-surprise ! Attention au retournement de situation ~ XP, AU, langage familier, shounen ai, inceste, etc…_

**N/A: **Aaaa! Je veux dire pleins de choses ici, mais je vais révéler l'intrigue et tout le reste et après vous n'aurez plus à lire l'histoire alors je vais juste me taire et vous laisser lire ! XDD

Oh yeah, J'ai eu plus de 10 reviews pour le chapitre précédent ! XDD SUPERBES reviews vous tous ! Je vous aime tous ! Je n'ai pas répondue à pas mal de choses, mais J'ESPERE que vous attendrez les réponses dans l'histoire, d'accord ? En récompense, je vais mettre en ligne plus vite ! ALLEZ et LISEZ et PLUS DE REVIEWS vous donnerons accès à des mises à jour plus rapides !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 : <strong>_**Cover Blown ! Shocking Revelation !**_

_**Couverture Grillée ! Révélation choquante !**_

* * *

><p><em>Ah… jour et nuit…<em>

_Ah… toi et moi…_

_Ton dos paraît si proche… et pourtant semble si loin…***_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—o00<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo ouvrit lentement les yeux. Une fois de plus, il était là... dans son monde intérieur.<p>

Le Sakura rose éternellement en fleurs était face à lui comme toujours. Les pétales de Sakura pleuvant autours de lui dans les airs formaient une danse et brillaient doucement sous la pâle lumière ambiante. Cependant, la forme nocturne de Rikuo... n'était pas là, remplissant l'espace morne. L'arbre qui vibrait en tant normal avec la présence de son youkai perché sur cette branche semblait maintenant si vide sans sa forme moqueuse.

Rikuo avait espéré pouvoir le voir cette fois. Après avoir compris ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais il semblerait que ses craintes et son mauvais pressentiment s'étaient révélés fondés. Il ne pouvait communiquer avec Rikuo de la nuit. [1]

Rikuo s'approcha de l'arbre, tendant la main pour toucher ce qui lui était d'ordinaire toujours inaccessible. Cette fois-ci cependant... il pouvait vraiment le toucher et Rikuo fut surprit en sentant la chaleur que dégageait l'arbre sous ses doigts.

"_Yoru*…"_ murmura faiblement Rikuo, fermant les yeux et reposant son front contre le tronc de l'arbre, se sentant impuissant et désespéré. _"S'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… J'ai vraiment besoin de ta présence à mes côtés... Plus que tout... ! S'il te plait... Réponds-moi... Yoru... !"_

_Boum._

Rikuo ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit l'arbre battre sous sa paume, comme s'il répondait aux prières de Rikuo. _"Yoru ?"_ Il regarda avec espoir en direction de la branche au dessus de sa tête, mais il n'y voyait pas le _youkai_.

D'accord, Rikuo avait peut être perdu la raison maintenant, par ce qu'il avait l'impression que son youkai lui manquait. Non. Ce n'était pas 'juste une impression'. Il lui manquait vraiment, énormément en fait. Bien que cela ne faisait que 24 h à peine qu'il ne l'avait vu et entendu.

...Ou cinquante ans, si son époque d'origine était prise en compte.

Cependant, Rikuo savait. Il pouvait sentir que sa forme nocturne était là… quelque part... Ou alors il attendait. Peut être attendait-il que Rikuo ne le réveille à cette époque.

Rikuo ne pouvait dire à personne qui il était et ce qui lui était arrivé dans cette époque passée. Mais il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Par ce que, garder un tel secret à lui seul le ferait définitivement stresser encore plus, voire même le faire délirer.

_Putain_. Même si Rikuo était des plus réticent à le faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner à un moment pareil. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, n'est-ce pas ?

"_S'il te plait… aide-moi… Yoru… !"_ Rikuo ferma fort ses yeux et murmura encore, tout en suppliant. Il avait atteint sa limite. Il ne pouvait rester seul dans cet endroit peu familier (ou en fait très familier, tout en étant complètement différent, et c'était encore PIRE car il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire ou à quel point il pouvait s'exprimer). Même s'il agissait comme un gamin maintenant, il s'en foutait.

Après tout, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il pensait que sa forme nocturne était là et était consciente de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il croyait que son youkai voulait l'aider même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord. Rikuo de la nuit était aussi Rikuo après tout. Et ils avaient réussis à se comprendre pour partager leur vie ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Peut être que… Rikuo de la nuit ne pouvait vraiment pas lui venir en aide cette fois-ci et ce, même s'il le souhaitait. Peut être que lui aussi s'était retrouvé bloqué, piégé dans cette situation, et ne pouvait trouver le moyen de communiquer avec Rikuo. Peut être étaient-ils séparés entre des époques différentes… !

Il y avait tant de possibilité, mais Rikuo ne savait même pas si l'une de ces deux possibilités était la bonne.

"_Que dois-je faire… ? Yoru…"_ Rikuo était effrayé. Il venait de le réaliser. Il était seul et ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait…

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—o00<strong>

* * *

><p>Rihan était de retour dans la salle de repos et expliquait ce qu'il savait de Rikuo et de sa situation.<p>

Nurarihyon lisait le journal qu'avait fait demander le gamin aux cheveux bruns chocolatés tout en écoutant d'une oreille les explications de son fils. Lui aussi se demandait ce qui avait pu faire réagir si soudainement le garçon.

"…c'est pourquoi, s'il n'en parle pas de lui-même, ne lui demandez rien sur sa famille ou ses origines." Annonça Rihan sur un ton tendu.

Le stupide fils de Nurarihyon semblait vraiment inquiet. C'était encore une autre bizarrerie. Il était rare de voir Rihan porter un si grand intérêt à qui que ce soit. Bien sûr, Rihan avait un sens de la justice aiguë et aimait jouer. Cependant, il avait tendance à créer de la distance entre lui et les autres pour pouvoir les analyser de façon objective. Sa nature joueuse [2] faisait qu'il avait du mal à s'attacher réellement aux autres. La seule personne qui avait réussi à s'immiscer aussi profondément dans son cœur était Yamabuki Otome, portée par son désir de vouloir protéger Nura Gumi et Edo… Non, Tokyo. Ouais, il avait failli oublier, c'était Tokyo maintenant.

Comme le temps passait vite en effet.

Evidement, Nurarihyon avait toujours su que Rihan ne s'attachait pas facilement romantiquement parlant, mais une fois que c'était le cas, ses sentiments étaient tellement profonds qu'il était presque impossible de les lui faire oublier. Il avait été profondément blessé quand Yamabuki l'avait quittée. Peut être souffrait-il encore énormément maintenant. Nurarihyon savait, parce qu'il avait ressenti la même chose à la mort de Youhime. Les sentiments de vide et de solitude étaient difficiles à combler seul. Il connaissait aussi la raison de la longue absence de Rihan après que Yamabuki soit partie. Il continuait de la chercher.

Nurarihyon déplorait la douleur que ressentait son fils, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Rihan ramène quelqu'un d'autre à la maison. Qui plus est, un jeune humain... et un garçon par dessus le marché. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre qui avait causé l'intérêt de Rihan envers lui. Ou peut être voulait-il juste une distraction pour oublier Yamabuki.

Cependant, l'intérêt de Rihan envers lui était anormal. En temps normal, quand une personne s'intéressait à une autre, cette personne voudrait en savoir plus, pas vrai ? Mais pour quelques raisons, Rihan venait juste de demander à tout le monde de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Il était plus intéressé à ne pas faire de peine au garçon plutôt que d'en apprendre plus sur lui. C'était comme si... Rihan éprouvait déjà des sentiments pour lui et voulait juste son bonheur.

Ce Rikuo était aussi étrange. Il semblait familier avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait même pas demandé à Nurarihyon son nom après l'avoir rencontré. Il avait immédiatement prit une expression montrant son respect envers lui après l'avoir regardé et l'avait appelé avec familiarité 'papi' comme s'ils étaient grand-père et petit fils.

Nurarihyon savait que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. De plus, penser que le gamin était le fils de Rihan était encore plus absurde. Rihan était un vrai dragueur, c'est vrai... Mais il était éperdument amoureux de Yamabuki et lui était fidèle. Il ne découchait pas à gauche et à droite et ne faisait pas des enfants ça et là alors que Yamabuki l'attendait toujours à la maison. Rihan n'était pas ce genre de personne.

Et puis, en jugeant d'après son apparence, Rikuo devait avoir dans les quinze ans, voire même moins. Il faut dire que le visage du garçon était plutôt mignon il était aussi assez fin et élancé physiquement… peut être que baser son âge sur son apparence donnerait un résultat erroné. Mais quand même... Rihan ne pouvait pas avoir eut un enfant à l'extérieur. Après tout, la façon avec laquelle Rihan regardait Rikuo... Oui, elle était assez semblable à la manière qu'il avait lui-même de regarder Yamabuki.

Nurarihyon ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans la vie personnelle de Rihan et entre ses sentiments mais... Si par quelques chances, omettre de vérifier les origines du garçon pouvait mettre en danger Rihan et le Nura Gumi... Enfin, Nurarihyon ne pouvait pas en prendre le risque, n'est-ce pas ?

"Hey, vieil homme."

Nurarihyon cligna des yeux en entendant la voix de Rihan l'appelant, sa main s'agitant dans sa ligne de mire. "Hein ?" Il porta son attention sur l'homme quelque peu agacé.

"Mince, je te demandais ton avis." Rihan fit presque la moue et Nurarihyon put voir le côté rare, enfantin et mignon, de son fils. Il se souvenait de son fils quand il n'était encore qu'un gamin puéril. Il était mignon aussi à cette époque.

"Oh, désolé, j'étais trop concentré sur ma lecture, peux-tu répéter ?" Demanda alors Nurarihyon, posant le journal.

Rihan prit visiblement la mouche, laissant paraître son exaspération. "Je veux savoir ce qui est le mieux : donner à Rikuo sa propre chambre, ou le laisser pioncer dans la mienne." Dit-il. "Au passage, ça me va parfaitement de l'avoir avec moi." Ajouta-t-il alors que Nurarihyon pesait le pour et le contre.

Donner au garçon sa propre chambre signifiait lui donner de l'intimité et personne ne saurait ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre. Au contraire, le laisser dans celle de Rihan signifierait que son fils pourrait garder un œil sur lui. Cependant, s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une graine de discorde envoyée pour blesser Rihan, cela lui donnerait une chance en or pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

C'était un choix difficile, mais Nurarihyon devait répondre. "Peut être que tu devrais lui demander directement s'il veut être dans la même chambre que toi ou non." Répondit-il.

Rihan leva un sourcil en entendant sa réponse. "En temps normal, tu me dirais de laisser le gamin avoir sa propre chambre immédiatement, vieil homme. C'est quoi cette réponse ouverte ?" Demanda-t-il surprit et décontenancé.

Nurarihyon répondit, exaspéré. "Nous ne savons toujours rien à propos de ce garçon. Même si tu as dit qu'il est un bon garçon, son apparition soudaine reste suspecte."

Le sourcil de Rihan s'éleva encore d'avantage sous sa surprise. "Je pensais que tu appréciais Rikuo. Tu semblais satisfait de ses manières tout à l'heure." Dit-il, s'asseyant un peu plus près de Nurarihyon pour gagner en intimité dans cette salle ouverte remplie de youkai.

"Je l'aime bien. Mais qu'importe mes sentiments personnels, ça reste une possibilité. Même un gamin humain comme lui peut représenter un danger pour notre famille si nous ne faisons pas assez attention." Rétorqua Nurarihyon avec logique mais d'un air sombre.

Rihan lui sourit avec regret. "Peut être… Mais le fait est que tout le monde semble intéressé et intrigué par lui après un simple regard. C'est intéressant. On dirait... qu'il est à sa place ici."

Nurarihyon vit le regard nostalgique de Rihan et se rappela brutalement que son propre enfant était de nouveau seul. Il voulait que le garçon reste parmi eux, comme il avait voulu que Yamabuki reste après qu'il l'ait ramenée au Nura Gumi.

Ce n'était pas bon signe. Rihan ne pouvait tout de même pas… non, mais Nurarihyon devait juste s'en assurer. " Pourquoi es-tu si inquiet et intéressé par ce garçon, Rihan ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'intéresser à ce point à quelqu'un." Lui demanda-t-il alors.

Rihan fut silencieux pendant quelques instants avant de lui offrir son sourire le plus sincère. "Il a une odeur familière, comme si j'étais chez moi." Lui dit-il et Nurarihyon écarquilla des yeux en entendant sa réponse, définitivement surpris.

"Quoi ?" Nurarihyon était quelque peu confus.

"Il sent vraiment bon, vieil homme. Je ne sais pas si c'est son odeur naturelle, mais quand je suis assez proche de lui, je sens cette odeur incroyablement délicieuse qui émane de lui. Au début, j'avais peur que cette odeur me fasse perdre la raison par ce que… je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi bon avant. Ça me donne envie de rester à ses côtés."

Nurarihyon ne savait pas de quoi son fils parlait. Une odeur ? Qui provenait de ce garçon ?

"Et quand il me sourit, quelque chose tremble ici, en moi." Rihan toucha sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur."Je n'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort envers quelqu'un à part Yamabuki… Je sais, peut être que c'est juste un rebond causé par ma solitude. Peut être qu'il n'est qu'une passade par ce qu'il s'est montré au bon moment, si tôt après qu'elle m'ait quittée. Mais... Même si mon instinct me dit qu'il n'est pas censé être ici, mon cœur souhaite qu'il reste. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer mais, je me sens fortement lié à lui." Finit Rihan, le regard dans le vague. [3]

Nurarihyon se fit plus sérieux. Son fils était ensorcelé ou quoi ? Il agissait comme quelqu'un qui se languit d'amour. Ça foutait vraiment les jetons à Nurarihyon. "N'es-tu pas 'ensorcelé' par ce garçon Rihan ? Littéralement ?" Dit-il, une goutte de sueur perlant le long de sa tête.

"Quoi ? Non !" S'exclama Rihan tout en regardant Nurarihyon avec énervement. "Je suis sérieux ! Ce garçon est une merveille ! Demande à tout le monde ! Même Kurotabo et Kubinashi sont intéressés !"

C'était encore plus suspect. Peut être que Nurarihyon devrait lui parler en privé avant de décider si oui ou non ce garçon utilisait une sorte de passe-passe. "Bien..." Dit-il d'un soupir.

Le visage de Rihan s'éclaira alors. "Dans ce cas, il restera ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le veuille plus. " Il sourit de sa propre décision.

_Une odeur, hein... Je devrais bloquer cette odeur par quelque chose de plus fort avant de m'adresser à lui. Je n'ai rien sentit quand il était là tout à l'heure donc peut être que cette odeur ne s'active que quand il est seul avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce garçon… ce n'est pas un simple humain. Il y a quelque chose... quelque chose de plus complexe et je vais découvrir ce que c'est. _

"Hey, vieil homme…" Appela à nouveau Rihan. Nurarihyon le regarda, interrogatif.

"Qu'y a-t-il, fils stupide ?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu lis quelque chose d'étrange dans le journal ?" demanda Rihan, semblant curieux.

"Non… pas pour le moment, pourquoi ?" Il arqua l'un de ses fins sourcils.

"Eh bien… C'est juste que… Rikuo a marmonné quelque chose à propos de la date quand il a pété son câble. Donc… peut être qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec ou je ne sais pas quoi…" Dit Rihan alors qu'il prit le journal et se mit à le lire à son tour.

"La… date ?" Nurarihyon sursauta quand il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit le garçon un peu plus tôt.

"_La date de ce journal… est fausse, pas vrai ?"_

_Impossible…! Ce gamin… est-il… ?_—Nurarihyon ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux quand il réalisa de quoi il était question. _Ça se répète…! J'avais presque oublié… qu'il y a toujours cette tache spéciale propre aux être tels que ce gamin et Rihan… _

Eh bien… il semblerait qu'une tempête allait bel et bien frapper sa famille…

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—o00<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Prends ton avenir en main et envole-toi…<em>

_Envole-toi loin et embrasse tes rêves…****_

* * *

><p><strong>0oo—Rihan x Rikuo—o00<strong>

* * *

><p>Rikuo fut de nouveau réveillé mais il n'était plus dans son monde intérieur. Il ouvrit lentement et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis regarda le plafond. La chambre était de couleur orangée, une teinte semblable au coucher du soleil. Il semblerait qu'il avait dormi toute la journée, apparemment... à cause du choc qu'il avait ressenti.<p>

"J'aimerais tellement que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve..." Murmura tranquillement Rikuo tout en se pinçant la joue. "Ouch !" ça faisait mal.

Rikuo soupira longuement derechef avant de se lever et de s'asseoir. Il regarda par la fenêtre grande ouverte. La chambre faisait face à l'arrière cour où s'élevait l'arbre de Sakura et où se trouvait l'étang _koi_. La vue qui lui faisait face était la même que celle qu'il voyait de sa propre chambre, à sa propre époque. Il se disait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'immuable dans ce lieu. Que ce soit il y a cinquante ans auparavant ou cinquante ans plus tard.

Rikuo pouvait s'en trouver réconforté, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut dire qu'il était vraiment perdu sur le moment. Il est vrai qu'il avait décidé de tourner la page lentement, mais s'il ne faisait pas le premier pas, il n'y arriverait jamais, pas vrai ?

"Tu me parais soucieux, petit."

Rikuo fut vraiment surpris en entendant la voix. Il se tourna pour faire face à son grand-père fumant une pipe éteinte à côté de son futon. "O…Ojii-chan…" Il ne put empêcher un soupir de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres à la vue de son grand-père. C'était l'une des autres choses qui ne changeait pas. Malgré son âge, Nurarihyon avait la même apparence que son grand-père à son époque. Il se sentait à l'aise en sa présence.

Nurarihyon rigola. "Tu tiens à m'appeler comme ça, hein ?"

Rikuo sursauta et rougit. "Dé-désolé… C'est juste, je… hum…" Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Un long moment se passa en silence, Nurarihyon le fixant toujours. Rikuo était maintenant quelque peu nerveux. Son propre grand-père était en train de le détailler. Peut être que... Peut être que Nurarihyon se doutait de sa véritable identité. Peut être sentait-il que Rikuo n'était pas quelqu'un de ce monde.

"Tu as dis… que tu te souvenais de ce qui t'étais arrivé." Nurarihyon brisa le silence qui s'était installé et Rikuo grimaça en entendant Nurarihyon.

Rikuo avait été stupide de dire ça à voix haute. Maintenant il devait mentir pour rattraper le coup.

"Est-ce que c'est bon maintenant… tu es prêt à en parler ?" Demanda à nouveau Nurarihyon et Rikuo baissa le regard vers ses genoux, étant profondément agité.

Rikuo n'avait pas envie de mentir. Mais si Nurarihyon savait… est-ce que ce serait bon pour l'avenir ? Non, Rikuo n'en savait rien, ne pouvait pas savoir. Il ne pouvait rien dire.

"Je… Je ne peux pas…!" Rikuo agrippa la couverture. Il était en sueur et poisseux, pas à cause de l'humidité ambiante et le fait qu'il n'avait pas pris de bain pendant deux jours, mais plus il s'agitait, plus il transpirait.

"Pourquoi…? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu risque d'être en danger ?" Demanda Nurarihyon en plissant les yeux.

Rikuo bougea sa tête négativement. "Pas seulement moi… Tout le sera!" Il était désespéré. Il pouvait révéler une partie de sa situation tant que Nurarihyon ne savait pas qu'il venait du futur. Il pouvait plus ou moins expliquer sa situation des plus complexe. "J'ai déjà perdu tout ce que j'avais de là où je viens… Mais si je reste 'ici' plus longtemps, il est possible que je perde 'tout ce que j'ai ici' aussi." Dit-il, fixant d'un air grave le regard sérieux de Nurarihyon, espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus clair que cela.

Nurarihyon sembla méditer sur ses paroles énigmatiques et hocha la tête. "Ok… donc tu ne peux rien dire sur ton passé ?" Répliqua-t-il.

Ce n'était pas exactement vraie vue qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son passé mais de son futur. Mais vue que cela avait eut lieu avant qu'il n'arrive dans 'cette époque', on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il acquiesça donc. "Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça."

"Sais-tu ce qu'il t'est réellement arrivé avant que tu n'arrives ici ?" Demanda à nouveau Nurarihyon et Rikuo acquiesça à nouveau.

"J'ai failli être tué… Un incident a eut lieu, ou alors Il l'a fait exprès pour me torturer un peu plus et maintenant, je suis piégé 'ici'. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour rentrer chez moi." Rikuo ferma les yeux, plein de regrets.

Il semblerait que Nurarihyon avait mal comprit ce qu'il avait dit vu qu'il lui dit : "Tu n'es pas tout à fait humain, pas vrai ?"

Rikuo regarda Nurarihyon, surprit. Sa question pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs façons mais cela ne l'avancerait à rien même si Rikuo lui disait _ce qu'il_ _était_. Après tout, il y avait Rihan qui était un _Hanyo_. Ce ne serait pas étrange qu'il y ait quelque chose comme Rikuo.

"Je suis humain… enfin, à ¾." Répondit lentement Rikuo.

"C'est ce que je pensais." Nurarihyon hocha la tête. "Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de notre époque, pas vrai ?"

Rikuo écarquilla les yeux, encore plus choqué en l'entendant. Comment avait-il… ? Rikuo ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Il ne le pouvait pas. Si Nurarihyon sait… alors le futur… ! "De-de… de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?" Rikuo essaya de sauver sa couverture, mais il sut que c'était inutile quand il entendit Nurarihyon pouffer de rire.

"Ne joue pas à l'idiot, Rikuo. Je sais de quoi il est question. Tu es là à cause de Ryuujin, n'est-ce pas ?"

Rikuo en perdit sa mâchoire. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. "Comment avez-vous deviné ?" Demanda-t-il bruyamment, particulièrement surpris.

"Je ne le savais pas, mais tu viens juste de me le dire." Et Nurarihyon eut un sourire victorieux.

_Hein ? Miiiiiince !_—Rikuo s'effondra au sol quand il réalisa, en voyant son sourire amusé et hautain, qu'il était tombé dans l'un des pièges de son grand-père.

Vous voyez, Rikuo était bête pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

"Mince, Ojii-chan…! C'était sournois." Rikuo plongea son visage dans la couverture et Nurarihyon rigola un peu en voyant ça.

"Tu es comme Rihan… Tu te fais avoir si facilement." Nurarihyon gloussa et Rikuo dut se rasseoir correctement. Il le regarda ensuite, perplexe.

"Quel est le rapport avec Pa-… euh…, Rihan-san ?" Demanda alors Rikuo, quelque peu perdu.

"Avant que je te dise quoi que ce soit, et si tu m'avouais tout Rikuo ?" Nurarihyon ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Rikuo, attendant qu'il lui dise la vérité. "N'est-ce pas difficile, de garder quelque chose de si important soi-même ? Dis-moi tout, gamin. Je te promets que notre discussion restera entre nous et ne sortira jamais de cette chambre." Il arriva à le convaincre avec son regard sage et sa voix autoritaire. Rikuo lui en était reconnaissant.

"Mais… l'impact sur l'avenir…" Rikuo s'inquiétait toujours pour ça.

"Tant qu'on ne fait rien, rien ne changera l'avenir." Répondit Nurarihyon pour le rassurer.

Rikuo était surpris. Il semblerait que Nurarihyon en savait pas mal sur le sujet, il pouvait donc faire confiance à son instinct et à son grand-père et hocha la tête. "D'accord…"

"Donc… qu'est-ce que l'autre 'vieux jeu' a encore fait cette fois ?" Demanda alors Nurarihyon. Rikuo était un peu perdu. De qui parlait-il. Nurarihyon soupira profondément. "Je parle de Ryuujin." Dit-il.

"Vieux jeu… ?" Une goutte de sueur perla le long du crâne de Rikuo en entendant comment son grand-père appelait la plus puissante divinité du japon. "C'est le Grand Dragon de Fujiyama. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi peu respectueux envers Lui et rester en vie tout ce temps ?" Se demanda à haute voix Rikuo et Nurarihyon pouffa à nouveau de rire, amusé.

"Ouais, c'est vrai qu'Il est puissant, mais il est aussi égoïste et narcissique. Il a toujours été comme ça qu'importe combien d'années Il a vécu." Nurarihyon secoua la tête. "Donc… Quel catastrophe a-t-Il causé cette fois-ci ?" Il revint au sujet qui l'intéressait.

Rikuo soupira profondément. "Tout d'abord, je viens de l'année 2011, plus de cinquante… soixante années dans le futur." Commença-t-il et Nurarihyon hocha la tête en silence, comprenant certainement pourquoi Rikuo avait perdu son calme un peu plus tôt en lisant le journal. "Au début… Je ne savais pas que j'avais été propulsé dans le passé. Je pensais que Ryuujin m'avait tué après que j'aie essayé de communiquer avec Lui. Il était en train de causer un puissant tremblement de terre et un tsunami et je voulais juste qu'Il s'arrête par ce que ma famille et mes amis risquaient de se faire happer par l'eau de mer. Je ne connais pas les détails, vu qu'Il m'a propulsé au loin mais le Tohoku dans son entièreté… Aurait été rasé si je n'avais pas agit. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais déjà là… dans la chambre de Rihan, dans ses bras…"

Rikuo rougit légèrement en se souvenant de cette expérience gênante. Il secoua la tête pour vider son esprit avant de continuer. "Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai été expulsé ici. J'étais censé être mort. Peut être que Ryuujin a fait une erreur, ou peut être qu'Il a décidé de me donner une bonne leçon pour avoir oser être arrogant au point de parler à une divinité telle que Lui." Il soupira faiblement.

"Hn… Crois-moi, Ses raison sont bien plus enfantines que cela." Dit Nurarihyon, attirant l'attention de Rikuo.

"Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?" Rikuo regarda son grand-père avec curiosité.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu sais… Qu'Il envoie quelqu'un d'une époque à une autre." Annonça Nurarihyon.

"Qu-quoi… ?" Rikuo écarquilla des yeux en entendant cela. Il était très surpris. "Pas… la première fois ? Qu'est-ce que vous-… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" Il était vraiment curieux. Ce n'était pas la première fois ? Mais alors… son grand-père était-il lui aussi…?

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a voyagé dans le temps comme toi avant." Dit Nurarihyon, sûr de lui.

Oh, ce n'était donc pas Nurarihyon alors. "Qui ?" Demanda-t-il avec agitation, essayant de rassembler autant d'informations que possible. Ça c'était bien. C'était un indice. C'était le premier pas qu'il emprunterait pour pouvoir avancer.

"Rihan," Nurarihyon eut un sourire satisfait.

"Eh ?" Rikuo écarquilla des yeux pour la troisième fois en une demi-heure. "Eeeeeh !" Il était clairement choqué, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse. "Rihan-san est… ?"

"Pas le Rihan 'de cette époque'." Expliqua Nurarihyon. "C'est son futur lui de l'an 1959." Dit-il.

"Du futur… !" Rikuo était bouche bée. Son père avait aussi voyagé dans le temps ! Et c'est arrivé dans dix… neuf ans. "Mais… pourquoi a-t-il…? Je veux dire, pourquoi voyagera-t-il… ?"

Ergh, Rikuo était perdu. Comment conjuguer ses verbes quand on sait que c'est déjà arrivé du point de vue de Nurarihyon mais pas pour lui ?

"C'est à cause de Ryuujin. Tout comme toi, Rihan a essayé de mettre de l'ordre dans les idées de cette divinité si au moins Il a un cerveau. C'était à cause d'un autre désastre qui a eu lieu cette année-là." Expliqua Nurarihyon.

"Un autre désastre… en 1959… Ah !" Rikuo se souvint enfin avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus en Education Civique à l'école. "Je sais ! C'est l'ouragan Vera** qui a eu lieu le 26 septembre 1959 !"

"Ouais, ça. Bien que Rihan ne savait pas encore comment ça s'appelait. Donc… ça s'appelle l'Ouragan Vera [4], hein…" Dit Nurarihyon tout en hochant la tête. "Il a été projeté par Ryuujin lui aussi, avant que je ne rencontre ma femme." Il rigola alors doucement. "- et il était complètement paniqué au début avant que je le rencontre, bien plus que toi en ce moment, et il m'a tout dit, sauf qu'il était supposé être mon fils." Continua-t-il d'expliquer.

"Hee ? Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer le visage paniqué de Rihan-san…" Rikuo se retint de justesse de rire en s'imaginant Rihan inconsciemment.

"Pas vrai ? C'est impensable quand on voit Rihan maintenant. Il parait toujours si calme et composé, mais dans le futur… Il sera capable d'exprimer plus facilement ses sentiments. Peut être… que c'est par ce que tu l'as rencontré à cette époque, hein ?" Répondit Nurarihyon tout en regardant Rikuo dans les yeux avec tendresse.

"Eh…?" Rikuo ne comprenait pas pourquoi il le regardait comme ça. C'était comme si Nurarihyon attendait quelque chose de lui. "Que… Que voulez-vous dire…?"

"Comme je te l'ai dit, à cette époque… Je ne savais pas que Rihan serait mon fils." Dit Nurarihyon, le regard lointain. "Avant que je ne rencontre ce gamin, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de protéger quoi que ce soit si ce n'est ma famille… Mais lui… Rihan a changé mon point de vue sur les humains." Nurarihyon regarda de nouveau Rikuo. "J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait… pour créer un endroit pour ceux comme Rihan. Un mélange… entre youkai et humain." Continua-t-il.

"Ojii-chan…" Rikuo regarda Nurarihyon avec tendresse et émotion.

"Cependant, la raison pour laquelle il a été propulsé dans le passé n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Il a été envoyé dans le passé pour chercher _Kirin_ (1)." Reprit Nurarihyon.

"_Kirin_… Une girafe ?" Rikuo pencha sa tête sur le côté, perdu.

"Non, pas cette _Kirin _(2)." Une goutte de sueur perla le long du crâne de Nurarihyon. "_Kirin_… Le messager du jugement des Dieux." Expliqua-t-il.

"Ah… cette_ Kirin _là…" Rikuo hocha la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait avant de froncer les sourcils. "Heu… Pourquoi est-ce que Rihan-san a-t-il dut chercher une Kirin dans le passé ?" Il était maintenant perplexe.

"Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est par ce que Ryuujin est puéril. Il semblerait qu'à l'époque de Rihan, la Kirin qui était très proche de Ryuujin a été tuée dans un quelconque accident causé par les humains. Ryuujin était enragé et tu sais ce qu'Il fait quand Il est en colère. Il détruit tout pour passer sa propre rage." Se fâcha-t-il.

"De quoi ? Ça n'a donc strictement rien à voir avec les limites entres les humains et les Dieux !" Cria Rikuo, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-Il pu ? C'était très égoïste de la part d'un Dieu tel que Lui ! Putain de merde !

"Ryuujin est… une divinité très puissante… c'est pourquoi de nombreuses créatures ont peur de Lui. Mais d'un autre côté… il n'y a que peu d'êtres qui peuvent s'approcher de Lui. Etre aussi puissant que Lui… ça signifie être toujours seul à observer les humains et les autres créatures depuis Son trône." Dit lentement Nurarihyon.

Rikuo regarda avec surprise son grand-père en entendant cela.

"Il aime profondément ceux qui peuvent L'approcher, si profondément qu'Il perd la raison quand Il voit Ses êtres chers se faire blesser ou mourir. Il ne s'arrête de détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur Son chemin que quand Il est satisfait… Tu as dit que l'Ouragan avait tout de même eut lieu en 1959. Est-ce que cela veut dire que Nagoya et Tokyo ont été complètement détruites ?" Demanda-t-il après avoir finit ses explications.

"Eh bien… Nagoya a été complètement… mais Tokyo c'était… bon…"

_Hein ?—_Rikuo fut silencieux un moment après qu'il ait répondu, ressassant ce que Nurarihyon avait dit et demandé.

La raison de la colère de Ryuujin était très personnelle en fin de compte. Mais Rikuo comprenait en partie Ses sentiments après avoir entendu les explications de Nurarihyon. Il devait se sentir vraiment isolé, seul à regarder d'autres créatures Le vénérant. C'était pour cela qu'Il était si en colère envers les humains et qu'Il les détestait tant… Une seconde, Ryuujin avait dit quelque chose avant de murmurer à propos des limites et d'être fatigué de ce que les humains avaient fait en général.

_"…profanant mes terres sacrées, souillant ma nature innocente… enlevant… être cher…"_

Rikuo écarquilla des yeux _encore une fois_ en se souvenant de ce qu'Il avait marmonné. C'est donc ça ? Quelqu'un a capturé Son être cher ? Qui… ? — Il sortit de ses songes, surpris d'avoir pu établir un lien avec ça.

"Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé !" Cria Rikuo, surprenant Nurarihyon. "Quelqu'un… ou plusieurs personnes ont enlevé l'un des êtres chers de Ryuujin ! C'est pour ça qu'Il était autant en colère !" Il ajouta, sûr de lui. "Tout comme Rihan-san… J'ai sûrement été envoyé dans le passé pour régler le problème !"

Rikuo regarda ensuite Nurarihyon, sûr de lui, attrapa les mains de Nurarihyon, surprenant son grand-père à tel point qu'il en fit tomber sa pipe sur le _tatami_. "Jii-chan, tu as dit que l'Ouragan Vera, qui a eut lieu pour Rihan-san en 1959, avait entièrement détruit Tokyo et Nagoya, pas vrai ? Mais de ce que j'en sais, l'Ouragan Vera s'est acharné sur Nagoya et dans la zone entourant la baie d'Ise. Rihan-san a changé quelque chose dans le passé et a sauvé des milliers de vies ! Cela veut dire que j'ai moi aussi encore une chance de changer ce qui est arrivé à mon époque ! A mon époque, le séisme et le Tsunami ont balayé le Tohoku tout entier et toutes les villes côtières. Si je découvre comment calmer la colère de Ryuujin, d'une façon ou d'une autre… En cherchant ce que ou celui qui a été kidnappé par ces humains, peut être alors que je pourrais sauver ma famille et mes amis !"

**Fin du Chapitre 7**

**Tbc…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes additionnelles de l'Auteur :<strong>

*Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour cette incohérence. La dernière fois, j'ai parlé du 'moi de la nuit' quand Rikuo s'adressait à sa forme nocturne. Mais ça sonne vraiment bizarre, d'appeler quelqu'un 'moi de la nuit'. Qu'importe combien j'essaie, ça sonne vraiment RIDICULEUSEMENT. C'est pour ça que j'ai changé et que j'ai mit 'Yoru'. Ça sonne tellement mieux. Au passage, 'Yoru' veux dire 'nuit' si vous ne le saviez pas.

**Ouragan Vera (Ouragan de l'Isewan ; 1959) a vraiment eut lieu. J'en ai juste quelque peu connecté avec cette histoire, _te-hee_.

*** Quelques traductions de paroles de la musique du personnage de Riku (character song) "Hitotsu no Kodou" chanté évidement par Jun Fukuyama XP [5]

**** Celle-ci est une traduction d'une chanson japonaise intitulée 'Falco' (je ne sais pas qui l'interprète), c'est l'opening de l'animé 'La Loi d'Ueki'.

**1) **_**Kirin **_**: **une créature de la mythologie japonaise dite être le messager délivrant le jugement des dieux. C'est une sorte de divinité qui travaille directement pour les dieux, délivrant le jugement des dieux en punissant directement les humains. Il est dit que quiconque voit une Kirin alors qu'il/elle est en train de faire quelque chose de mal, sera tué le lendemain en guise de punition, qu'importe la raison de cet acte. Kirin est féroce et impitoyable et à partir du moment où Il décide que l'humain est coupable, il est impossible de Le faire changer d'avis (d'après le Dictionnaire des Créatures Mythiques de Jigoku Sensei Nube). [6]

**2) **_**Kirin **_**: **girafe (le kanji est différent, mais la prononciation et la même, probablement).

**N/A : **Oh mince… encore du suspense à la fin du chapitre… Je sais que c'est DEMONIAQUE mais waaah ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Ça devient trop excitant ! XDDD. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, je me le demande~? *soupirs*

* * *

><p><strong>NdT<strong> :

[1] : traduction à revoir. Je n'ai malheureusement pas mes tomes français à mes côtés au moment où j'écris et traduits ces mots T_T. Si quelqu'un a des propositions ou se souvient du terme utilisé dans la version française… Review please ! Que je puisse corriger.

[2] : to play : Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous rencontrons ce terme dans cette fic. Je l'ai traduit par 'jouer' et ses dérivés car dans le texte d'origine, il veut aussi bien dire 'jouer' que 'draguer'. J'ai gardée 'jouer' pour marquer une subtilité et pour qu'il puisse être comprit dans les deux sens :)

[3] : j'ai tout traduit au bureau. Arrivée à là, j'étais en larmes. Heureusement que personne n'a rien vu ! Ça aurait fait bien tiens XD

[4] : Ouragan ou Cyclone ? J'ai vérifié et apparemment on traduit typhoon par Ouragan quand ça concerne l'Asie de l'Est. Si quelqu'un s'y connait, peut-il confirmer ?

[5] : Jun Fukuyama : pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est le Seiyuu ou doubleur qui fait la voix de Rikuo. On le retrouve aussi dans 'La Storia della Arcana Famiglia' que je suis en train de regarder et qui regroupe pas mal d'autres doubleurs de NuraMago (dont Nurarihyon jeune ou encore Yamabuki). C'est aussi lui qui double Watanuki Kimihiro dans plusieurs œuvres de Clamp. Il a aussi travaillé sur O7-Ghost, Blue Exorcist, Vampire Knight, Bleach, Code Geass ou encore Full Metal Panic pour ne citer que les plus connus. Et j'adoooooore sa voix :)

[6] : à nouveau, si quelqu'un connait la traduction officielle ou une meilleure traduction, je suis prenante :)

* * *

><p>Pouaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Enfin ! Je l'ai enfin finiiiii ! Il est bien là ! Et dire que je pensais pouvoir prendre de l'avance en commençant à traduire les autres chapitres en même temps. C'est loupé ! (Stupide stage ! Pourquoi on a plus de clients en août qu'en juillet ? C'est pas normal ! Stupide rapport de stage aussi et P****n d'inscription à l'Université !<p>

Sinon merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, mis cette histoire en favorite ou en suivie et surtout à tous ceux qui ont patientés pour voir enfin ce chapitre en ligne. Le chapitre 8 est un peu plus long que celui-ci. Je ne sais pas si je vais le continuer directement ou si je vais m'occuper du fameux lemon de Marisay-chan. Des préférences ? Dites-le moi pour que je sache sur quoi avancer en priorité )

Enfin, un grand TRES GRAND merci à Aka et Zephy pour m'avoir aidé à relire ce chapitre. Il en avait vraiment besoin ! Je vais corriger aussi les autres. J'ai déjà commencé à relire le chapitre 1 dans son entièreté. Vous êtes prévenus :)

Sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


End file.
